Worthless
by AwesomeSamster
Summary: Both Bella's parents have died and she has no one left. What will happen when a mysterious family adopts her and she falls for one of them? B/E First FanFic! Co-written with jrfan81! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES!
1. Chapter 1

My life could not get any worse. He was dead. Charlie was dead. I knew the risks of him being a police chief, but I never thought it would get this bad. He lived in small town for god sake! How could this happen?

I stared at the wall for hours. No one had bothered me, but only because I blocked the door with my desk chair. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone. Not yet at least.

"Bella?" my mom's voice came through the door sounding worried about me, "Are you alright sweetie?"

When I finally found my voice, I told her I was fine and that I'd be out in a few minutes. We both knew that was a lie, but she needed to think I was okay. Nothing. Nothing would make this better. I would never be the same ever again.

My mom planned on us flying separately to his funeral. Why I didn't know but I was in such a bad state I didn't want to ask why.

"Call me when you land, sweetie. I'll come pick you up. I love you, Bella." She looked like she was just about to burst into tears. But I did instead.

"I'll be fine mom. I love you too, mom."

We hugged and she got on her plane. I didn't even want to think how long of a flight it was from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. I didn't want to think about the fact that I was flying alone and didn't have anyone to comfort me on the way. I didn't want to think period. It was too painful because it somehow always got back to Charlie. So I just shut down. I didn't even realize that I was in Forks until I got off the plane.

_Time to call mom, _I thought, _let's hope she remembered to charge her phone._ I dialed her number and waited one… two… three…then an unknown someone had picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This is the police. Do you know whose phone this is?" He sounded worried. I couldn't understand why though.

"Yea this is my mom's phone where is she?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but… Your mother was in a terrible car accident this morning. She was dead by the time we got here."

This could _not _be happening to me. NO! I just lost Charlie! How could Renee leave me especially now!

I heard someone trying to communicate with me but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to white… everything. I was confused and I didn't understand why I was here. Then it all came back to me.

Charlie. Renee. They were both dead. I was alone. As my heart beat sped up a doctor came in, and I couldn't help but stare.

He looked about twenty-two, give or take a few years. He was blonde, extremely pale, and totally _gorgeous_.

_Who is this man, _I thought. _ This can _not_ be my doctor._

"Hello Isabella. My name is Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling? You took quite a spill at the airport."

"I'm fine," If you could call my mental state fine,"And its Bella. What happened? Thee last thing I remember is talking to the police on the phone and they told me…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words. No she wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

"Well, from my understanding, you were going down stairs, while talking to the police and you fainted."

Everything seemed totally jumbled up. After finding out about Charlie, I completely lost all train of thought and trying to use it now, was not a good idea.

"Bella, when you called your mother, and they told you the news, you were walking down the stairs to get your luggage. You fainted on the stares and hit your head pretty hard if I might add. Well I should let you know that since you have now where to go you'll have to stay here for a while, which is probably for the best considering you have a concussion and your bruised on you entire left side. I would like to monitor you for a while see how things go."

No _way _was I going to stay in a hospital. I had now I two funerals and I had to go through their stuff.

" Is there any other place that I could stay? I _really_ don't like hospital, Doctor." I knew I was in no position to complain about living condition, since I was now homeless, family less, and friendless, had no one to turn to, but hospitals just creeped me out.

" Well," he thought about it for a moment, " I understand your pain right now and that you have nowhere to go,so would you like to stay with my family and I?"

I had to think that on through. A house, a _warm_ house at that, a family, food, shelter. How could I turn that down?

"Sure, Dr. Cullen, I'd like that." And for the first time since the phone call about Charlie, I smiled, as did Dr. Cullen.

"Great. Oh and by the way," He said," Call me Carlisle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews!!!! As my summary said I am new to this and yes, things are going to be short and yes, things are going to move fast! I am apologizing now for any disappointment you get in this story! (btw I apologize a lot) Hope you like chapter 3!!! (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! SM DOES!!!!)**

Four hours. Four long hours was under constant watch. _No one_ left me alone. Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle, told me it was mandatory and no one could leave me alone, they had a fear I would try to run away. Trust me, if I could have, I would have.

Carlisle told me all about his family. He had five adopted children, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Though he told me that they were _together_, like _dating_ together. Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper. Edward, he said, hadn't found anyone yet.

He told me about his loving wife Esme. They had been married for years. He told me he was twenty- eight and Esme was twenty- six. She had a child but he sadly died hours after he was born. I shed a tear for this. No one, and I mean no one, should out live their child.

I finally got out of the hospital and into Carlisle's car. Boy was this a nice car, but he was a doctor so it was expected. We didn't talk because I was afraid I would cry. Driving trough Forks was not easy. Though I'd only been there for Christmas every year, it still hurt to drive through the town seeing everything I remember from my childhood. Carlisle must have sensed my tension and didn't want to push my emotions any farther.

He drove a little fast for my taste, but I was not complaining anymore. The road eventually twisted into the woods and when I saw his house… wow. There was no house more beautiful than this one. I was speechless, and Carlisle seemed to notice.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Like it? It's _beautiful!_ Of course I love it!" How could I not!

He took my bags out of the trunk; I only had two small suitcases considering I was only supposed to be here for Charlie's funeral. And as if on queue, they were all standing there waiting for me like they'd been expecting me. Wait, they were. Carlisle must have told them at some point I was coming.

Then I noticed there were only five people standing there. I recounted three times, still only five people. Who was missing? Then I looked at their faces and gasped. The were, like Carlisle, _extremely _beautiful and pale!

"Bella, this is my family." Carlisle said. "This is my wife Esme." He went and put his arm around her. She had caramel colored hair about shoulder length, was a little round compared to the others, but was still very beautiful.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella, though I am very sorry about your parents." And she looked like she meant it. My eyes were getting misty, I could tell. It was so hard to think about them now. I missed them terribly. But nothing could change what happened.

"It's nice to meet you to." I said with a smile.

"This is Alice and Jasper." Carlisle said as he gestured to a short girl with short spiky hair. She reminded me of a pixie just because how small she was. The guy next to her looked like he was as sad as I was, and in a _lot _of pain. He was average height and had blonde hair.

"Hi Alice, Jasper." Alice waved excitedly at me. I was slowly gaining confidence that I was not going to say something stupid and look like an idiot.

"And this is Rosalie and Emmet." Carlisle ended.

Emmet was a very … _buff_ guy to put into words. He had dark colored hair and grinned widely at me. Then. Oh. My. _God!_ Rosalie was drop dead_ gorgeous!_ She had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, had perfect curves, and a perfect glare on her face. She did not look happy to see me. I didn't blame her though. I intruded on their house without being invited. I had no right to be here.

"Hello everyone. It's very nice to meet you all. You have a lovely home." I had enough confidence until I looked at Rosalie. Sadly, it had all left at that point.

"I'm sorry Bella but Edward doesn't seem to be here. I'm sure he'll be back later. Let me show you to where you to where you are going to be sleeping." He led me through their house which was even more amazing on the inside. The back wall was a big window that looked out into the woods.

"Oh my gosh! Your house is beautiful, Carlisle!" I couldn't help but gush over how beautiful it was.

"Thank you very much, Bella. Well I'm glad you like it, considering you are going to be staying here for a while. Do you have any other family that would be worried about you?" I knew he was just trying to help me, but did he have to bring up the fact that I don't have any family left? By the look on his face he knew what I was thinking. " I am so sorry that this happened ,Bella. I realize that you will need time to heal so I'll just show you to your room and you can settle in and rest."

I didn't say anything in fear I might lose it, so I nodded instead. I thanked Carlisle from the bottom of my heart mentally. I didn't trust my voice.

When we made it to my room I saw a _huge _bed. A king size bed. I was not used to that. Back home I had a small twin size bed, I was still small enough to fit on it. The room was about the size of a small apartment, and it had a huge closet and… holy crow! I had my own bathroom! I had always shared with Renee or Charlie. _Stop thinking about them Bella!_ I was on the verge of just losing in front of Carlisle; I would _not _let that happen.

"Well, I will let you get settled in. If you want I can have Alice bring up something to eat? I am sure you are very hungry. You have been in the hospital all weekend." He chuckled. I smiled and shook my head no. I wasn't hungry; I didn't know if I'd be able to eat anything anyway.

"Okay then I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Bella." He closed the door silently and I broke down. I collapsed on the bed and cried for hours and hours when reality crashed down on me. I was alone. I had no family. I was going to put up for adoption and go to a place I didn't want to be. Why me? _I am _so _not ready for this crap! I am only seventeen! Why!? _I hoped at least things would be better in the morning as I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! More people than I expected set this as a favorite story!!! THANK YOU!!**

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while.. school was getting in the way!!**

**Here it is… CHAPTER FOUR**

I awoke to a light tap on my door.

"Bella, are you awake sweetie?" Esme said softly through the door. _Well, _ I thought,_ I am now._

"Yea, I'm awake Esme. You can come in."

She opened the door and peeked in. Then the door flew open to reveal Alice holding a tray of food._ Breakfast in bed , _I thought,_ well there's a first._

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling today?" She looked worried, probably because of how I looked. I didn't need a mirror to tell me my eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm fine." I tried to convince her, but she didn't by it. I couldn't lie for crap, so why did I even try?

Alice set the food in front of me, smiled and said, " I hope you like scrambled eggs because it's the only kind I know how to make." We all laughed, though mine was shaky and not right. I hoped they didn't notice. "By the way, seeing as how you'll be staying here in Forks for a while, Carlisle enrolled you into the high school. Your in the same grade as Edward and I, so one of us should be in at least one of your classes." I smiled. Someone other than my parents cared about me. I'd never really had any friends so this was new to me.

"I'll have to thank him when I see him. Thanks Alice. It's nice to know that I'll know someone there." I was so relived Alice would be there considering I hadn't even met this Edward yet, "By the way, these eggs are _amazing!_" She beamed at me like I had just given her a million dollars.

"Well Bella," Esme began," since you don't seem to have very many things, how would you like to come shopping with Alice and i?" I was _not_ one who shopped, but Alice looked like she'd cry if I said no so instead I said," Yea! Sounds like fun!"

"Yay! Bella don't worry about paying for anything. And I mean _anything! _I have it covered." Alice was so excited, she grabbed the tray in front of me and ran out of the room before I could protest about her paying for everything.

I opened my mouth to call her back, but Esme cut me off, "Don't worry about the money, Bella. I won't let Alice spend to much. Carlisle would kill her if she spent to much." Well, I'll let you get ready. We'll leave when your ready." And with that, she left.

I pushed the blankets away and went to my bag. I grabbed a white shirt and a pair of jeans. Nothing special considering I wasn't. I went to the bathroom to get dressed and try to look presentable. When I looked in the mirror I found out that wasn't going to happen. My mahogany hair was going in every direction possible, there were dark circles under my brown eyes, and my cheeks were red. _No wonder Esme looked worried when she first saw me,_ I thought, _I'm a mess!_ I quick threw my hair up in a high pony tail, and with a sigh, I went downstairs.

I had a feeling I would be a dress up dummy today. I barley knew Alice and yet I knew that she was going to be difficult. When I go to the bottom of the stairs, Alice frowned and shook her head.

"No _way_ will I be seen in public with you, Bella, looking like that!" I groaned. So, being Barbie was starting earlier than I expected.

"Alice, sweetie, she looks fine." Esme said. "She is not going to a fashion show. She doesn't have to look perfect. I am sorry, Bella," she said to me, "Alice get's this way a lot. Alice why don't you get the car while I tell Bella about the Shopping Rules?" She chuckled.

"Yes that's probably a good idea." Alice said as she was leaving the room.

"Bella, I should warn you not to reject _anything_ Alice picks out for you. Try on everything she tells you to. We will probably be out for a couple of hours, so warn us if you get hungry. Alice won't pay attention to price, so I will be in charge of that. Last time she maxed out Carlisle's credit card she almost lost her life. Anyway, while in the car do not play with the radio or complain about Alice's music, because it's the last thing you will probably ever say. But back to shopping. Alice goes for looks rather than comfort. So speak up if you uncomfortable. I will save you from her anger. Any questions?"

I stared at her, realizing I probably looked like an idiot. How could there be so man y rules for shopping? When did it even get rules anyway?

"Well," I said, "let's get this over with then." Esme laughed and led me to the car. It was a nice car. A Mercedes, I thought, though I wouldn't know because a car was a car to me.

I climbed in the back seat and listened to the music, not knowing the song but still listening to the music.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end_

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
Screaming for air  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
What can I do  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

_I'm heavily broken_

_I'm heavily broken_

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Esme sounded worried and had a concerned look on her face. At that moment I realized I was crying. That song, though it most likely had a different meaning, now reflected my life. I was heavily broken and I just needed to be alone. Away from anyone one who would remind me about what happened to my parents.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but…" I lost all control of my voice and I needed to be alone. _Now. _I opened the car door and ran as far and as long as I possibly could into, then I fell to the ground sobbing.

I didn't know where I was, who I was staying with, or what was going to happen when I was adopted, and by who. Nothing was right. This kind of thing only happened to people in books and movies, not real life. I could not handle this. It was too much to soon.

I didn't know how long I was alone but I knew I wasn't anymore. I heard a twig snap and whirled around, then stiffened when I saw a man standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked when I found my voice, then he took a step toward me.

"At this moment, probably you worst enemy."

**OH NO CLIFFY!!! And a BIG one at that!!!!! Please review people!!! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Finals are coming and I need to cram!!! Until then people!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't had time to update!!!!! I have had school and MAJOR testing a lot lately. Well here is chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!**

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"It's always the same million questions." He said, " 'Who are you?' 'What do you want?' 'Why are you doing this?' To be quite honest I am sick of hearing them." HE stared at me; His black eyes never leaving mine. In my head I was screaming, _RUN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BELLA!! _But I was frozen where I stood.

"Well Bella, let's leave it at this-"He began.

"Wait," I interrupted, "how do you know my name?" I hadn't said my name, had I?

"I know everything about you, Bella." He said as an evil smile appeared on his lips. "You've lived in Phoenix most of your life, your parents got a divorce when you were three, they both recently died, very tragically if I may say so. You have no other family, and you're staying with the Cullens now because you have no other family. Have I forgotten anything important?" His smile got bigger when he saw the shock on my face. " I think no."

"How do you know all of that?" I whispered, that being all I could manage, for my throat had gone dry. How had he known any of this? He started to circle me, as I began planning a getaway.

As I we stared at each other I took in his beauty. He was perfect. He was the perfect height, he had a perfect straight nose, perfect teeth, but a he had a very odd hair color. Bronzy- Brown. I had never in my life seen anything or anyone like him before. He was absolutely gorgeous.

He interrupted my staring at him by saying " Well since you've asked twice, and there's a great chance you won't make it out of here alive, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

My jaw dropped when he said his name. _This _is the amazing Edward Carlisle told me about? What was _wrong _with that man? The Edward Carlisle told me about was supposed to be a kind, caring man. Not an insane murder! At that moment I knew Carlisle was insane. This could _not _be the same man

"Wait, _your _Edward? The one Carlisle has been telling me about?" The questions flew out of my mouth without thinking. He laughed.

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately, you won't live long very much longer. So we'll never see each other _ever_ again." Then he started closing in, and I couldn't take it any longer. I ran. Or tried to at least. Before I could even start running something slammed me into the ground. I gasped for air seeing as the wind had been knocked out of me. It had felt like a train had hit me. Edward laughed from where he stood, across the area. Then out of no where, he was kneeling on my chest, knocking the breath out of me, again.

" I wouldn't try that again if I were you." He whispered in my ear.. His breath was so cold. What was wrong with this man? " It's only making me mad. And when I'm mad," All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I screamed not being able to take the pain silently. "You pay." He chuckled in my ear " But just for fun!" He said cheerily and louder. Then I heard something snap. Realizing that it was my arm when the pain came. Then it hit me. My entire right arm was almost completely broken. I was going to die. I would be with my parents soon. The thought cheered me up , but only a little. I was in to much pain to be completely happy right now. Hopefully it would all end fast. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, when I heard a deep rumbling. It sounded like something was growling, then all of a sudden the pressure was gone from my chest, and then I lost consciousness.

**Hope You liked it! Surprised? So am I! well idk when I'll be able to update so… PLEASE DON'T SHOT ME IF IT TAKES A WHILE!!!!! Haha Until then everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I think I am officially the most hated person in the world!!! I SWEAR I HAVE PLANS EDWARD WILL NOT BE EVIL!!!!! Why would ANYONE want to do that????????? Well here is the sixth chapter… Hope you like it**

I awoke with a start. Looking around the room I was now in, and noticed I was not alone. The Cullens, except for Edward of course, were all staring at me with a very worried expression. I was confused. I was under the impression that Rosalie didn't like me, but eve she was staring at me.

As I sat up, they all shifted like I was a fragile thing. I admit I was a little freaked out to see them all in my room, considering I had the worst nightmare of my life, containing the mysterious Edward. But as I sat up I used my right hand to push me up and screamed in pain. I looked down at my hand. It was in cast. Wait… that was just a dream. It hadn't really happened, had it?

"Bella, sweetie how are you feeling?" Esme asked. I looked at her with a confused expression. What was going on?

"Well, Bella," Carlisle began to explain, "When you fell in the airport you landed on your wrist weird and broke your arm. Don't worry though. You are under my care so you won't have to worry about going to the hospital. I have all the equipment here in the house." Wait, he had the equipment in the _house_?

"Wh-why would you have the equipment in the house?" I was completely confused. Why in the world would anyone have x-ray crap in their house?

Then everything started to come back. I didn't have a bad dream. That _really_ happened. I had almost died.

"Stay the _hell_ away from me! What is _wrong _with you people!?" I was beyond trying to reason this out in my head. Something was up with this family.

"Bella," Alice said, "Nothing is wrong with us. You're just confusing you dreams with reality." She sound so convincing but I knew I was right and I wasn't going to back down.

"Let me go. _Now!_" No _way _ was I gonna stay in a house with these freaks. "I wanna go _ho_me…" I trailed off remembering I had no home. I slowly stood up, and then I ran, as if my life depended on it.

"Bella! Wait!" I don't know who yelled it, but I wasn't about to find out.

I ran as fast and as far as my legs could carry me. When I was totally out of breath I fell to the ground, and cried. Why did I run away? Sure they were something not normal but they had food, shelter, and people who cared about me.

When I had stopped crying, I looked around trying to figure out where I was. Then I realized I was in front of Charlie's house. It was so empty, so dark. I slowly walked to the door, and reached for it with a shaky hand. It opened when I turned the handle.

I walked into the house, and silently started to cry. Every thing looked the same as the last time I had been here, four years ago. The too small living room with a loveseat and I recliner, the yellow kitchen my mom had painted before we left Forks, the miss matched chairs, and even my school pictures from the time I was in kindergarten to last year. I was debating going up stairs, but I finally decided that it was probably the best thing to do. I slowly walked up the stairs. My room came first… and it was exactly the way I had left it. Rocking chair in the corner, bed unmade, clothes all over the floor, the normal teenager room. Then across the hall was Charlie's. I turned around and walked in. His bed was unmade, his laundry needed to be done, and his room was a mess. Then I noticed a box sitting on his bed. With shaky hands I opened it, and inside was a letter, addressed to me. I stared at it for a long time, though how long I don't know. I sat down and opened the letter. "Bella," it said.

_Everything that I own will go to you. I hope that you will be able to live in this house when you are older and remember the good times we had. I love you, and I always have and I always will. You can keep whatever you like, or get rid of it if that's what you want. I trust you and your judgment. _

_I want you to know that I never stopped loving your mother, and letting her go with you was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. I know she doesn't feel the same way anymore, but I will always love your mother. I just wish I would have had more time with you two so we could have been a normal family, not one like this._

_I know you don't like Forks, and love living in Arizona, so you can sell the house if you want to. Again I trust your judgment. _

_I love you Bella,_

_Charlie._

The letter fell to the floor. I sank to my knees and just starred off into space. Everything. _Everything_ was left to me. I could live in this house no matter how painful it would be, I wouldn't have to live with the Cullens! This thought made me happy, though not happy enough to chase away the grief.

That's when I heard a soft tap on my door. I spun around to see Alice standing there with a very sad expression on her face.

"Your not coming back, are you?" She whispered. I shook my head. I hated the fact that I was hurting her. She was like the sister I never had even though I had only known her for about a day. I knew we could have been great friends. "Well here's the deal if your gonna live here. You have to let Carlisle and Esme adopt you so that they can say that you're legal to live here. They will pay for everything you won't have to pay for a thing. I just hate to see you torture yourself by living here. We all really care about you Bella. And I know for a fact that Edward will like you just as much."

I flinched at his name. "Alice, I can't live with you guys. I need to be alone to get over losing my parents. As crazy as that might seem, it's true." I could tell I hurt her deeply. "But I'll still see you at school right?" I said trying to brighten the mood.

It worked. "Yes! You will! Well then, I will see you in school tomorrow! Bye Bella!" and with that she ran out of the house.

I sat on the floor and looked around Charlie's room. It was going to take me a while to clean out his room, so I had better start soon. I started with his closet, and I cried the entire time I cleaned.

**Well…. No cliffy really. I may not update for a while. My grandma is in the hospital and has to have surgery so I have a lot on my plate…. But, until then people!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so death threats have stopped which is good on my part… Well I am starting to have writers block… give me some ideas unless you think I should wait and figure it out on my own…. I WILL give you credit I you give me a good idea. Hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

I cleaned Charlie's house for four hours before I gave up and went into my room. I lay down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Then I realized I had one problem. I had no idea when or where I was supposed to go to school. I threw my hands over my eyes and groaned. Why was I always missing important information like this? I had yet to hear _how _Charlie-

I stopped short of that thought. I had done enough crying today and I didn't need to anymore. My face was already puffy. My eyes were already red. When and _if_, I went to school everyone would stare at me. _Well,_ I thought, _I'm the new girl. They always stare at the new girl._

I thought maybe then I should call Carlisle and ask when I was supposed to o to school. I slowly sat up. Looking around I decided I would finish cleaning Charlie's rooms and finish packing away his things before I would even start thinking about my room.

Going down the stairs slowly I went into the kitchen. I was exhausted and all the crying and see Alice hadn't helped my case. Why had she been so nice to me? I practically told her and her family that I didn't and never would trust them, how could she trust me to be her friend? I knew it would never happen. Something was up with her and her family that I just couldn't trust. I knew what happened wasn't a dream. I had met the "Nice" "loving" Edward they were all bragging about. He was none of those things or anything close to it.

I stared at the phone. What was I going to say? "Sorry I ran out on you. When do I go to school? Oh thanks bye." That would never work. I was never one to be like that. I was rarely ever rude. It shocked me when I ran out of the Cullen's house like I did. I continued to stare at the phone for about ten minutes, when suddenly it rang. I jumped, having been scared by the loud ringer. What was Charlie deaf? I quickly answered the phone to silence the ringer, having the beginnings of a headache I wanted saline and _fast_.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Bella!' Alice's cheery voice came from the other end. "How are ya doin'?"

"I'm fine?" I said it like a question. Why, in the world, would you _ever _ask someone whose parents had just died a cheery question like that?

"Well _good_! I just remembered that I never told you when you're supposed to go to school, and since it's now Saturday, you don't have to go until… Monday or Tuesday. Your choice!" Holy crap! Was she a mind reader? How did she know-?

Wait. She just probably remembered like I did.

"Thanks Alice. I was actually just gonna call you."

"What a coincidence! Well, I'll see you then! Bye!" and with that she hung up.

Just as I set the phone back on the receiver, it rang again. I sigh. My head was really starting to pound. Why was _everyone_ in the mood to talk to me?

"Hello?" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Is this Bella?" a husky voice said. The voice sounded so familiar. Where had I heard it before?

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Billy Black. Charlie and I used to go fishing together. You hung out with my daughters. Remember?" Now I remembered the voice. Every summer I used to hang out with Charlie and Billy when they went fishing, so much I got sick of it.

"Yeah. I totally remember. How have ya been Billy?"

"I've been better. But I was wondering… are you staying in Forks? Because I have a truck if you want it. I have no use for it anymore and I know you have no way of getting' 'round town so… if ya want it it's yours." Wow. He was offering me a car! I had to say yes. A _free_ car!

"Yes! Of course! Thank you so much Billy!"

"Oh well your welcome, Bella. How 'bout I bring it down tonight? You can see Jacob again too." Jacob? I didn't remember any Jacob.

"Yeah of course I'll be here."  
"See ya soon then, Bella"

"Yea see ya."

The line went dead and I closed my eyes. _Man,_ my head was _pounding!_ I stood up at started looking through the cupboards. Charlie _had _to have some pain killers. After failing in my search, I decided to close my eyes and just wait for Bill and Jacob to show up, and then I would go to the store and get some pain killers.

But before I knew it I was out like a light. When I opened my eyes again the light were on, but I hadn't turned them on had I? Then I heard voices in the kitchen. I recognized two of them, but not the third. Then I stiffened. Wait a second one of those voices belonged to-

"Bella, you're awake." Carlisle said with relief. Then Billy rolled into the room, now being in a wheelchair, glaring at Carlisle very anger so deep I couldn't possibly understand why.

"What are _you _doing in _my _house, Carlisle?" I didn't care if I was rude now. I didn't like him and he needed to know it.

"Well, Alice called three or four times and was worried about you, so I came over to see if you were okay." He explained.

"Yeah well she's fine _you _can _leave now!"_ Billy said, anger pouring out in every possible way.

"Yes well I can see that. Bella, if you ever have migraines as bad as that one I put some medication for it in the cup board above the sink. Have a good night then." With a nod of his head he left.

"Finally I thought he would never leave. Bella, I want you to stay away from him and his family. They're no good." Now _I _was angry.

"Billy, you are _not_ my father. Your are _not _Charlie! Stop acting like you are! I can hang out and talk to who I want when I want! _Both _of my parents just _died_! I don't need you trying take Charlie's place! What I need you to do right now is _leave me alone!_ Now, _get out of my house!_"

He stared at me. He tried to say something but closed his mouth.

"Well, Bella," He whispered, "If that's what you want, then I'm happy to make you feel welcome. Jacob, let's go home." Then he rolled out of the room to a boy who gave me the up and down look. I felt embarrassed when he did that. No one had ever given me that look before.

"I guess I'll keep in touch then Bella." Billy said as he rolled out the door.

I kicked myself internally. Why had I driven away everyone who was trying to help me get over Charlie and Renee's death? I looked over at the clock. 2:26 am. I slowly walked up the stairs, having the world on my shoulders was going to kill me at some point. I had too much to do with not enough funds to do most of the stuff I needed to do in Phoenix. I decided I would deal with it in the morning. _Or when I woke up later today_, I thought. When I got to my room I totally forgot about pajamas and walked straight to my bed and before my head could even hit the pillows I was gone.

**Well…… Give me your ideas if you want. Hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brunette Girl: I got a good idea for next chapter… I have a new co writer btw… my sissy jrfan81… so… yeah she's gonna help me write… which HOPEFULLY it will be better… no guarantees though**

**Jrfan81: Hey guys... Brunette Girl originally wanted me as a Beta but i couldn't resist this story... it's pretty good. :) i hope you like this chapter which we both wrote together (They won't all be like that) If you have any ideas or critiques shoot us a review (you should do that even if you don't though) ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8 - The Good Life according to Alice  
**

Two days worth of cleaning and I had finally gotten through Charlie's bed room. He had a lot of stuff. It was Monday night. 8:00 pm. I had to go to school tomorrow. Alice said I had a choice and I was not ready to go today. I admitted to myself earlier that I was a chicken and wasn't able to face all the new faces giving me sympathy looks. I was brave, but not that brave.  
I went into my room and went through my microscopic wardrobe. Everything I had brought with me was still at the Cullen's house, or it was to reveling for Forks. I sighed. Deciding I had enough money to go out and quickly buy an outfit, I ran downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, some one knocked the door. I quickly ran to the door and opened it to reveal Alice.  
"Hey Bella! I realized we never went on our shopping trip! So, are you up to it?" Alice said bouncing up and down a little bit not being able to stand the suspense.  
"Uh," I really wasn't up for going somewhere with Alice, but I couldn't turn her down. She would probably cry if I said no. "Sure Alice I was just gonna go anyway."  
"Yay! Come on we gotta hurry!" she said as she grabbed my wrist and rushed me out of my house. I silently thanked god that it wasn't the one with the brace on it. The two of us made our way to the car. Actually it was more like Alice dragged me to the car. When I saw the Porsche and I stopped dead.

"What is it with the expensive fancy cars?" I asked and Alice laughed. Her laughter reminded me of bells ringing.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in something that was rusty and slow. That would be a sin," she explained and I couldn't help but laugh. Even though I didn't want to associate with the Cullens, Alice was making it very, very hard to do that. We got into the car and Alice sped off making me quickly put on my seat belt fearing for my life. Alice turned on some music and it took a second for me to realize what it was.

_  
I'll tell you what we're gonna do,  
What you need to know,  
What you gotta get to get where you wanna go.  
Never ever miss a noun,  
Keep your eye on all displays.  
When you find your style,  
Everyday's a holiday._

_I'll show you how to work in,  
To find the fit that's perfect.  
You know that you deserve it.  
(Whoa, whoa whoa!)_

_This is the good life,  
Take a good look have anything you want.  
This is the good life,  
Dining with your friends at the fancy restaurant.  
Living the good life,  
We have such a good time,  
I know._

"Alice? Why are we listening to Hannah Montana?" I asked in shock and she gave me a look that said I should probably know the answer to this question.

"It's about _shopping_, Bella. Of course I'm gonna listen to it!" Alice exclaimed, I looked out the window and tried to tune out what I thought was terrible music. I must have offended her because she didn't say a word until we got to the store. Then I spent the rest of the time with her wishing she would be that quiet again.

* * *

Eventually Alice dropped me off at home and it couldn't have come sooner, that girl was crazy when it came to shopping. It took me four trips to get all the bags into my room. As I started putting the clothes away I heard Alice's voice in my head talking about how amazing they were going to look on me if, and when, I wore them.

_"Go try these on they will look __**FABULOUS **__on you!" Alice squealed as she shoved clothes into my arms and pushed me towards the dressing room. I put on the clothes she'd handed me and stared at my reflection._

_"Alice I look ridiculous. There is no way in hell I am going to be seen in public like this!" I whined. Honestly I really didn't want to be there, in a dressing room, for three hours. I was already dead tired and I really needed to go to bed if I wanted to go to school in the morning._

_"Bella? How many times do we have to go over this? No one ever dressed by me-" _

_"Looks ridiculous. Yes Alice I heard you the first thousand times." Even though I was dead set on hating the Cullen's there was really no way to hate Alice, even as annoying as she was. _

_"Good." She started and took a deep breath and then said the longest string of words I have ever heard in my life. "NowyouneedtocomeoutsoIcanseewhatyoulooklikewithyourpileinthereandhowitlooksonyou. Theboyswillbealloveryouintheseclothes. IjusthopeCarlislewillbeokaywiththebillfromhere. It'sgonnabe_expensive!!_ NowcomeoutsoIcan-"_

_"ALICE! Do you _ever_ breathe in between words?" I cried and she laughed. _

_"Breathing is for wimps," Alice replied and I rolled my eyes. "Now get out here so we can get out of here before they close." I sighed and stepped out and Alice screeched in joy._

_"I'VE DONE IT AGAIN!"_

"_Okay Alice. Whatever you say."_

After half an hour of putting clothes away I _finally_ was able to go to bed. 12 am. I was _never _going to be able to get up in the morning. I quickly threw on my pajamas and before my head could even hit the pillow I was out for the night. Or morning I guess.

**Jrfan81: AND THERE IT IS! My first chapter for a twilight story! WOOT!**

**Brunette girl: Hey I helped too! And this is my story!**

**Jrfan81: Whatever you say sis... **

**Brunette Girl: please review we love hearing from you!**

**Jrfan81: almost as much as we love Edward!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – First Day of School**

**Jrfan81- Hey guys thanks for all the review we really liked them.**

**Brunette girl- They were pretty awesome. Almost as awesome as the new trailer for New Moon… almost. **

**Jrfan81 – yeah I don't think anything at this point is as good as that trailer… did you see Jacob? Wow he's buff.**

**Brunette girl – actually I'd go with hot.**

**Jrfan81 – yeah he's cute but I still think Edward's hotter. **

**Brunette girl – well we can't have either one since they belong to SM but I guess we'll have to settle for watching New Moon trailer over and over…**

**Jrfan81 - *sigh* I guess…**

The next morning I woke to my radio blaring in my ear and it scared me so bad I fell off the bed. After groaning in pain I actually stopped to listen to the song for a minute.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see you're beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true_

_Cause I know you_

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

The lyrics hit me hard I couldn't listen to them anymore, they were too close to home. I ripped the plug out from the wall and sighed trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes. I was falling apart inside and no one was here to care for me. Then I realized I should be getting ready for school and jumped up quickly going through my morning ritual. I paused momentarily when I realized I would actually have to wear some of the clothes Alice bought me. I didn't have time to worry about it though as I threw on whatever I could get my hands on. Thankfully they matched so I wouldn't look like a total freak on my first day. I grabbed an apple and ran out to my truck. I managed to make it without falling on my face; this day was already starting off on the right foot. I drove to school slowly hoping that I wasn't going to get myself lost. That would kill the mood that I was trying to project. I managed to find it without too much trouble and pulled into the parking lot. There weren't many nice cars in the parking lot so my truck didn't look as bad compared to everyone else.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Alice running towards me, with a giant smile spread acrossed her face. "Are you excited for today? I see you took advantage of you wardrobe today." She said approvingly.

"Not really that excited, Alice. It's still school. Nothing really new." I tried not to be to depressing so I changed the subject. "By the way, I had fun last night. We should _seriously_ do that again. I love _every single _outfit you put together." I was stretching the truth of course, but no need for her to know that.

"Yay! Well I got your schedule for you. No need to thank me." She handed me the schedule and I groaned. Gym was still required? That had just killed my day. Gym was like an accident waiting to happen with me. I was so klutzy that I always managed to hurt myself or worse someone else. At least it was at the end of the day and people would make their judgments by then and wouldn't just think of me as the klutzy girl. Well they still might think that but at least I could get a good first impression in. Just as I was going to say something to Alice the bell rang and people started going every which way to their first class of the day. I quick looked at my schedule. My first was English in building 3 with Mason. I quickly searched for building 3 and quickly ran to it. As I entered most everyone was in their seats and their eyes all turned to me. I blushed under all the attention and turned to the teacher.

"I'm Bella Swan," I told him and he nodded, sympathy in his eyes.

"Welcome to Fork High, Miss Swan. Your father was a great man, he'll be missed," he told me quietly and I swallowed back tears. I just wanted everyone to forget that I was Charlie's daughter, I didn't want their sympathy or their pity. I just wanted to be invisible.

"Where should I sit?" I asked quietly. I hoped it was in the back, I really didn't want to have all eyes on me all class period.

"In the front please," he told me and I groaned silently. WHY ME? What had I done to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment? There again goes to show what terrible luck I have. I went and sat down letting my hair fall down so that no one could see my face. The class period passed slowly, painfully. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. As soon as the bell rang I packed up my stuff and was about to leave the room when a blond baby faced boy with spiky hair stepped in front of me.

"Hey you're Isabella right?" he asked and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Didn't I introduce myself to the teacher with everyone in the class watching?

"Just Bella," I responded trying to be polite. I don't think I quite got that though.

"Well, _Bella_, I'm Mike Newton," he responded and I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Mike, but I better get to my next class," I said stepping around him and leaving the room. Mike followed me and caught up to me.

"So Bella what do you have next?" he asked and I looked down at my schedule.

"Umm, Government," I said and he nodded, smiling.

"I have that too, I'll show you where it is," he told me and I decided to let him help. He seemed kind of nice even though I could picture him as a Labrador puppy. We chatted on the way to class. Well actually he talked and I listened. I knew where he lived, all about his parents, and about his dogs. I couldn't help but find that ironic considering what I was thinking about him earlier. We walked into the classroom and once again every eye was on me. Mike walked me up to the teacher. "Sup, teach, this is Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella," I corrected him again. The teacher gave me the stuff I needed and I went to my seat. This class passed faster and soon it was time for Trig. In trig I met a girl named Jessica Stanley, she seemed nice but not the kind of person I would normally hang out with. She also had Spanish with me and she kept asking me questions like why I wasn't tan and things like that. I kept my answers as short as possible. Soon it was time for lunch and even though I wasn't hungry I let myself be led to the table where Mike, Jessica and a few others that I had seen but didn't know their names sat. This is where I was introduced to Angela Webber and Eric Yorkie. I glanced around the lunchroom and my gaze fell on a table where the Cullen's sat, all four of them. I still hadn't seen this Edward, I wondered if he even existed. Alice seemed to notice my staring but she looked up at me and beamed.

"BELLA!" She called out happily and waved. As soon as she said my name the entire cafeteria went silent and stared at me and I blushed.

"YO BELLA HOW'S IT GOING GIRL?" Emmett yelled across the silent cafeteria and then Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "OW! What'd I do now?" He asked her and she glared at him. I smiled weakly at Alice before turning back to my table who were all staring at me in shock.

"You _know _them?!?" Jessica shrieked in shock.

"Yeah I met them a couple days ago. They seem nice," I replied still blushing at the attention I was getting.

"W-O-W that means you know Edward," she said and giggled.

"Actually I don't, he wasn't around when I met them," I explained.

"Oh," she said sounding depressed. She was going to say something when the bell rang. I stood and went to biology with Mike trailing after me yet again. I walked up to the teacher and he told me to sit and that my lab partner would help me with anything that I didn't understand, which honestly wouldn't be much, I was in advanced biology at my last school. I settled down into my spot and just as the bell rang someone came in a minute late.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen," the teacher said and my head snapped up to see the guy who was supposed to be my lab partner. _Edward Cullen._

**Jrfan81- MWHAHAHA we're so evil. **

**Brunette girl – please don't kill me take her first. Age before beauty.**

**Jrfan81 – riiight, whatever you say Sis. Anyways we're leaving you with a cliffie and we know we suck.**

**Brunette girl – but we might update tonight again or tomorrow…. Maybe… So you don't get stuck with a Clifford (the big red dog).**

**Jrfan81 – I swear I'm adopted… I am not related to her!**

**Brunette girl – mom says you are! Please review! *Runs away***

**Jrfan81 – Yes please do! NOW GET BACK HERE YOU! *Runs after Brunette girl***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Biology…**

**Brunette girl – I'm so self centered… I commented on my own story… **

**Jrfan81 – not going to argue with you there… **

**Brunette girl – But I just love it so much!**

**Jrfan81 – riiiight… let's just get to the story**

**Brunette girl – YAY! But wait we have to thank 50bmg for their amazing idea… we tweaked it but thank you!**

**Jrfan81 – yes… thank you… whoever that is…**

**Brunette girl – it's before your **_**Worthless**_** time it's ok… I understand…**

**Jrfan81 – and without further comment here's the chapter.**

**Brunette girl – MOO! Ha there's a further comment**

**Jrfan81 - *walks away***

I stared at him in disbelief. One: he was real, two: he was my FREAKING lab partner and three: he was staring at me like I was unstable. I don't know why he was staring me like that but it made me uncomfortable. I blushed and looked down. I felt more than heard him move across the room to sit next to me. I quickly let my hair fall down between us to create a dark shade. He made me nervous. Was it because of the thing that everyone was telling me was a dream? I looked at my wrist and everything about the "dream" came back to me. He tried to kill me or at least in this "dream" he did. The teacher told us to get started and I realized I hadn't been listening to him while he was telling us what to do.

"Hello Bella," he said and his voice was like velvet, soft and comforting. But wait that can't be right, he's supposed to be evil or something. I didn't respond to him and just continued to stare at my wrist. I heard him moving some things around. "Ladies first?" he offered and my head snapped up to give him a confused look.

"What are we doing?" I asked and I didn't just mean the class.

"We're looking at onion root cells and identifying the stages of mitosis," he told me giving me a crooked smile. My breath stopped, he had me dazzled like there's no tomorrow. "Breathe Bella," he told me and I gulped in some air then realized that he wasn't as bad as in the "dream" so far anyways.

"Uh, ok," I said lamely. I took the microscope and looked into it. "Prophase," I said and he smiled again.

"Mind if I check?" he asked and I shrugged pushing it over to him. He agreed and put the next slide in.

"Anaphase," he said.

"Mind if I check?" I mocked and he too shrugged pushing the microscope towards me with a smile on his gorgeous face.

"Anaphase," I agreed lamely. We kept going until we were finished, long before anyone else. And just as I thought that I could go back to pondering my "dream" Edward and this one, he started the interrogation.

"So do you like it here?" he asked and I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you liked it here," he repeated and I bit my lip.

"I don't like the rain. Any cold wet things. Forks is all of that," I replied and he nodded.

"Then why not go back to Phoenix?" he asked carefully obviously not wanting to upset me.

"And go back to where I have no one? Plus that would take money I can't spare," I told him and he nodded. "I do have to go back eventually to pack up my mom's house but for now this is where I'll be."

"Well, I don't want to sound like every guy in Forks high school, but, I am very glad that you are staying," he told me and I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face. I looked down to hide the small blush at his words. I glanced back up at him again and frowned at how much he looked like my "dream" Edward, the only different was his eyes. Instead of them being black they were a golden color.

"Have we met before?" I asked and he frowned.

"No we haven't," he told me and I shook my head.

"I just have this image in my head of you except your eyes they were black and I know you probably think I'm crazy but something is telling my we've met before," I rambled and he shook his head.

"You're not crazy Bella, but I do think I would remember meeting you. You're more interesting than any of the girls around here," he said and I blushed. This caused him to smile.

"Thanks, I think," I said looking away. The bell rang and I stood up picking up my bag. "It was really nice to meet you Edward," I told him.

"You too, Bella, and I'm sorry" he said before walking out of the class room. I smiled slightly confused at his apology and followed him out with Mike trailing behind me.

"So you and Cullen looked cozy," Mike commented and I shook my head.

"I just met him," I told him as I made my way to the gym. "I hardly know him," I added and Mike nodded. Soon we were at the gym and we headed off in different directions.

* * *

Gym was ok, only because I didn't have to participate until tomorrow when I had appropriate clothing. I sat and watched the others play basketball and volleyball. Class passed fairly quickly and soon it was time to head home. I made my way to my car but stopped before getting in. I heard someone call my name and I turned to see Alice skipping towards me with Edward slowly following behind. He had an apologetic look on his face. "BELLA! How was your first day?" She asked excitedly.

"It was ok, I guess. It's just school," I told her, shrugging.

"We're going to have to get together outside of school again. I had fun and I know we'll have fun the next time," Alice said bouncing and I fought back a snicker. She was one excited pixie.

"Sure Alice, that would be fun," I told Alice and she grinned.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" she said before dancing back to the others who were standing next to a beautiful silver Volvo.

"I'm really sorry about her," a velvet voice said and I looked up to see Edward standing next to me.

"Alice?" I asked and he nodded. "It's ok. But I think that girl has ADHD," I commented and he chuckled.

"You know I might actually agree with you," he told me and I grinned at that.

"Well, I better go. I have dinner to make and I have to do my homework," I said not wanting to go. There was something about Edward that made me want to talk to him all day. As much as I wanted to push the Cullen's away they kept pulling me in.

"Yeah, I shouldn't keep you any longer," he said and I couldn't help but notice how he spoke like he was from a different time.

"See you tomorrow Edward," I said climbing into my truck.

"Oh, Bella?" Edward said.

"Yes?"

"Be safe. Please," he said with a serious look on his face.

"I will," I replied. Then he smiled at me and went to his car. I sat there for a couple of minutes trying to decode what that comment could possibly mean. When I decided that it wasn't worth my time to figure him out, I started my truck and drove home.

I made a simple dinner and did whatever homework I had. When it was a decent time to go to bed, I went to take a quick a shower. After I got out and was dressed for bed, I lay down. My mind traveled back to Edward's last comment. _Be safe_. What did he mean by that? Did he know something I didn't? While I was thinking about him, I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Brunette girl: well… I told ya we tweaked it… hope you liked it…**

**Jrfan81: yes we hoped you liked it.**

**Brunette girl: and if we don't kill each other tomorrow we might have a special treat for you… and I said IF. No guarantees though**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Breathing With No Air**

**Jrfan81 – We actually kept our promise. It's amazing isn't it?**

**Brunette Girl – I knew we would.**

**Jrfan81 – yeah right you Alice wannabe… **

**Brunette Girl- Alice is amazing…**

**Jrfan81- Anyways… before we start the chapter we wanted you to know that Bella doesn't know they are vampires yet she just knows they're not like everyone else… **

**Brunette Girl – it would be too easy for her to know already… our plans would fail…**

**Jrfan81 – OK AND ONTO THE STORY!**

The next week passed quickly. Everyone at Forks High School seemed to love me. Everyone wanted to be my friends because I friends with the Cullen's and Mike seemed to like me. Edward and I had become friends and I loved talking to him. This Edward was so different than the one in my "dream" it was hard to believe they were the same person.

"Good Morning Bella," I heard and looked up from my book to see Edward smirking at me.

"Morning Edward," I replied with a mile.

"And how are you on this fine morning?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Pretty good actually," I said actually meaning it for once. Today was starting out pretty good. This past week I had said I was fine but the truth was I wasn't. Charlie and Renee's funeral had been earlier this week and I was taking it a lot harder than I showed. Only Alice and Edward seemed to notice that I wasn't acting like my normal self. Alice tried to take me shopping telling me that it would make me feel better but I protested that shopping would do nothing to make me feel better. Edward on the other hand just looked at me in concern then tried to take my mind off of all that was going on around me. I felt lucky that they were my friends.

"That's good to hear," he told me with a smile. During our exchange Alice had flounced over to me and sat down.

"Morning Bella!" she said grinning.

"Good Morning Alice," I said with a small smile. It was hard to not smile when Alice was around; she was always so excited and happy.

"So I just remembered that you still have stuff over at our house. Most of it should be thrown away but I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help me go through it," she said and I rolled my eyes. It would be more like Alice tossing all my clothes out.

"Sure Alice why not?" I said. It would be nice to hang out with Alice.

"Yay! See you after school!" Alice exclaimed before bolting back to where Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing.

"You do realize you don't need to be there for her to throw your clothes out," Edward commented.

"Yeah I know but I can't say no to Alice, evil little pixie. Plus it'll be nice to be around people for a while," I told him and he nodded. We chatted for a bit before heading to class. Mike smiled as he saw me walk in.

"Hey Mike," I said finding my seat.

"Hi Bella," he said standing next to me.

"What's up?" I asked noticing he looked a little nervous.

"I was just wondering if you would go out with me on Friday night?" he said and I couldn't say no to him. I didn't want to crush him plus he was a nice guy.

"Sure Mike," I said and he grinned.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 7," he said before walking to his seat. I smiled, it was the first time anyone had asked me out on a date. I was surprisingly excited about it. Class passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria Alice descended on me.

"BELLA! I can't believe you have a date!" she said and I scoffed.

"ALICE! Is it that unbelievable that I could get a date?" I asked and her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said and I gave her a smile to let her know that I wasn't mad. "Can I help you get ready?" she asked and I again couldn't say no to her. She's got to teach me how to do that.

"Sure Alice," I said and she bounced up and down excitedly.

"We'll talk about it when you come over tonight," she said before bouncing over to her lunch table. She started talking to Edward and Jasper excitedly and Edward looked up at me. He looked a little hurt but I couldn't figure out why he would be hurt. He looked away and I frowned. What did I do? I shook my head and walked over to get some lunch and sat at my normal table. Jessica looked a bit upset at me. She probably liked Mike. Soon it was time for Biology and I sat down next to Edward and gave him a smile.

"Hey Edward," I said and he didn't look at me.

"Bella," he said coldly and I frowned.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked and he shook his head and didn't answer as the teacher started class. He lectured all hour not letting me talk to Edward. When class was over Edward ran off making me frown some more. I went to gym and managed to not get hurt this class period it was a miracle. I made my way outside and saw Alice standing next to my truck. I glanced around and realized all the other Cullen's were gone. "Hey Alice," I said and she smiled at me.

"Hey I figured I'd just ride with you," she said and I nodded and soon we were headed towards the Cullen household.

"So Alice, I have a question," I said and she looked over at me.

"Sure what's up," she said.

"Why is Edward mad at me?" I asked and she looked away.

"I didn't notice anything different about him today," she said and I noticed she wouldn't look at me and I had a feeling she was lying. "So I'm excited about helping you get ready on Friday," Alice said changing the topic.

"Yeah, me too Alice," I said as I pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

After I shut off my truck, I heard music blasting from the inside of the house. Wait… was that _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson? Who was listening to _that_? Alice quickly ran into the house, and I followed silently. As I got inside, I followed the music to find the source. I _really_ wanted to know who was listening to _thriller._ As I rounded the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. Was I really seeing this? Was Emmett _seriously_ dancing to this song, with the exact dancing as in the video?

…_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and…

Alice shook her head as Edward came down the stairs.

At the same time they both said, "EMMETT! What are you _doing?_" He stopped dead in the middle of the dance. He went over the high-tech stereo and turned the music down.

"What? That is the most _amazing _song ever!"

"I _swear _I don't know you sometimes, Emmett," Edward said, ashamed.

"Yeah, Emmett, I have to agree with Edward this time," Alice added, "And only because _I _wasn't here to dance with you!" I stared at them in disbelief. Emmett _and _Alice knew this dance? "Well, Bella, I guess we should get to work, throwing all of your clothes away." I sighed. There went all my comfort clothes.

"Alice, you do realize that Bella didn't need to come over to have you do this?" Edward said. I looked at him quickly, a giant, crooked grin spread across his face. _Well,_ I thought, _whatever mood he was in before, he obviously out of it._

"Well, I now know that, but its better that she's here anyways. I don't want to come off as rude, duh." Alice said, making a face at him. He chuckled.

"Wow, Edward. You laugh at something other than me?" I asked, smiling.

"Ha! That was funny, Bella! Hey guys, I like this girl. She gets to stay," Emmett said, through his laugh fit.

"Ok, Emmett. Nice to get your approval on our friends," Edward said, also laughing at me, again.

"Alright! Enough chit-chat. Come on Bella, I believe we have a cleaning date. And you," She said as she pointed at Edward, "Stay out of that room, got it?"

"What are you going to do to me if I go in there?" He said testing her.

"I'll un-tune your piano," She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare! That thing takes _forever_ to tune!" Edward said, eyes narrowed.

"Try me." Alice challenged.

"Alrighty then. Alice lets go do the closet before some loses their life." I said before they could start fighting.

"Okay," Alice said as she bounced up the stairs. As we got in the room she said, "Well I'll trust you to go through the last suit case, which I figured out _isn't_ clothes, while I go through the closet,"

"Ok," I said dragging the suitcase towards me. When I opened it relief flooded through me. Most of what was in there I forgot I brought with me and I would have died if it was still in Phoenix. I looked through the suitcase and discovered my CDs, my old copy of _Wuthering Heights_, other miscellaneous things, and my notebook where I kept my poetry. I quickly grabbed it out of the suitcase before Alice could see it. No one had ever heard my poetry, _ever_. Not even my one family.

"All done, Alice!" I called into the closet.

"Already? How did you go through it so fast?" She asked as she emerged from the closet.

"Its stuff I don't need to go through. I'll put them away when I get home." I said, still hiding my notebook behind my back.

"Oh, well then… I guess your free then. Have fun doing whatever," She said, and I was relived. There was no way in _hell_ I was going to help her. I went to the desk that was in the corner, and opened the notebook to the first clean page. I dated the page and began writing.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

"Wow, Bella, that is _really _good," Edwards voice came from behind me, and he scared the living daylights out of me, causing me to fall off the chair onto the floor. "Oh my god, Bella! Are you alright?" He said worried, helping me up off the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just give me a second to restart my heart." I told him.

"Is that Edwards voice I hear?" Alice said suspiciously.

"No! That was the...uh… Wind!" I said trying to protect him from the wrath of Alice. "Get out before she kills you, Edward!"

"I'm not scared of Alice." He said.

"What about your piano?" I asked.

"Easily retuned. Plus," He began and raised his voice a little louder, :" I wanted to borrow Bella for a second Alice, considering she isn't doing anything."

"Sure, take her I don't need her anyway," She said her head popping over my pile of clothes collecting outside the door.

"Awesome. Thank you, Alice!" He said escorting me to what I assumed to be his room. "I wanted you to hear this, Bella. I want you opinion on it." He picked up a guitar lying next to his bed. He started playing a beautiful introduction to a song. If I thought that was the most beautiful part of the song I was wrong. He started singing and I felt myself melt. He had the most _amazing_ voice I had _ever _heard!

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
But it's all i want_

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh, love  
So call me by my name

And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done  


There wasn't one moment his eyes left mine, and I couldn't look away._  
_

_I've tried deciding when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known_

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out in this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying, 'Oh, please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love'

Girl save your soul  
Oh save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on

He ended on a final cord and then I realized I was crying. Quickly rubbing the tears away, embarrassed for crying, He smiled.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that? How could you ask me if I _liked_ it?" I asked, seeing the hurt and disappointed look on his face made me smile. "I _loved _it, Edward. That was the most _beautiful _thing I have _ever _heard in my _entire _life! How couldn't I like it?"

"Well I'm glad, because I wasn't ever going to pay that in front of anyone. Not even Esme," He said and I laughed.

"Well, I better get back to Alice and she how she's doing." I said getting up from his bed, "Oh and Edward?" I looked back at him and smiled, "Thanks for playing it for me. You are extremely talented," He smiled his breath taking crooked smile, and I had to leave before I died from lack of oxygen.

As I entered the guest room I found Alice putting the clothes into bags.

"Well," She said, "you can go home now, Bella. I finished a couple of minutes ago. And take that suitcase with you. You want that stuff remember?" She said to me like I was stupid.

"Ok, Alice," I smiled and went and grabbed the suitcase, not being able to _not _smile after that song. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alice!" I called up the stairs. "Bye Edward! Bye… Emmett?" What was he doing _now_, jamming to Britney Spears?

"Bye Bella! HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" He sang at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Emmett," I said snickering as I went to my truck.

The drive home was a quick one, me being all happy and stuff made it go faster. I got in the house and brought my stuff upstairs. I opened the suitcase and put everything away. I went to go look at my poem I and wrote earlier, opened up to the page it was _supposed_ to be on, but it was missing.

**Brunette Girl: OH NO NOT ANOTHER CLIFFORD!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jrfan81: wow… you're a dork…**

**Brunette Girl: DON'T KILL ME PEOPLE!!!!!!**

**Jrfan81: they can kill you as long as they don't kill me!!**

**Brunette Girl: Alright….HEY… you're mean!!!!**

**Jrfan81: Hoped you liked it… review… lots and lots and lots of times!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Dates and such**

**Brunette Girl: WOWZERS…**

**Jrfan81: What?**

**Brunette Girl: I don't know.**

**Jrfan81: you are **_**so**_** weird.**

**Brunette Girl: *sticks tongue out* well at least I'm cool!!**

**Jrfan81: Right...well here's the next chapter.**

The rest of the week passed quickly and soon it was Friday. Was I nervous for the date? No, not so much. Was I nervous for Alice to go all makeover extreme on me? Yeah, just a little bit, maybe.

While mike and I were walking to biology he asked me if I was excited about to night.

"Yeah, Mike. I am actually excited," I told him.

"Cool! So, I'll be at your house at 7 to pick you up. Do you want to get something to eat in Port Angeles?" He asked.

"Sure," I said as we got into the classroom. "See you in gym,"

"Ok," he said eyeing Edward as he walked by.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Hi Bella," He said lamely.

"Are you ok, Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said dismissively, "I just have a headache,"

"Maybe you should get something for that," I said concerned.

"Nah, I'll survive," He replied.

"If you say so," I said as Mr. Banner began class. I only started to pay attention at the end of his lecture.

"So, class, begin your work and when you finish bring it up to me." He said. What were we even doing today?

"Hey Edward? Were you paying attention because I know I wasn't. What are we doing?" I asked a little embarrassed. I should have been paying attention.

"Flex worms. WE are observing them," he said.

"Are we started yet?" Mr. Banner said disapprovingly.

"Mr. Banner I've already done this lab before. I was in advanced Biology last year." I said trying to be quite. Add that to my list. I'm smart.

"Well, I'll take your word for it then since you've never given me reason to distrust you before, Miss Swan." He smiled and moved on to the next table.

"You were in advanced Bio?" Edward asked, looking at me like he didn't believe me.

"Yes. Believe it or not as clumsy as I am, I am smart." I said defensively. He laughed. "Your laughing at me again!" I accused and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "So I guess you'll get to see me tonight,"

"I will?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, Alice has to give me an _entire_ makeover apparently for my date with Mike to night," I told him. Then all of a sudden he got extremely quite and everything got awkward.

"Oh, I thought she was doing that at your house. Oh and I forgot to tell you, Jasper, Emmett, and I are going to be out of town. Guy's weekend." He informed me changing the subject, "We're leaving tonight."

"Oh. Well I guess Alice will hold me hostage this weekend for something to do since Jaspers leaving. Oh, yay!" I said with false enthusiasm. He smiled.

"I hope you're up for a weekend, Alice style," He said, laughing. I laughed happy that he wasn't so awkward anymore.

We chatted for the rest of the class period, and when the bell rang Edward said good bye saying he would see me on Monday. I said the same then Mike came over and grabbed my hand. It felt weird that we were holding hands, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings now by pulling mine away.

Gym went smoothly again. I managed not to hurt myself or anyone else for that matter. A miracle. When gym ended Mike and I said good bye, telling each other we would see each other to night. I waved good bye from my truck and waited for Alice. She said something to her siblings and danced toward my truck. Wow, she was graceful, unlike me who was the biggest klutz in the world.

"Hi Bella!" She said, a giant smile spreading across her face.

"Hey, Alice, you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and got in the passenger side. Then I remembered my poem. "Hey Alice?" I began, "You didn't see a poem on the desk in the guest room, did you?" She thought about it for a moment. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No, Bella. I haven't. Why?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason I was just wondering." I said to avoid the subject.

"Alright. You ready for your makeover?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice. I am ready for my Extreme Makeover, Alice Edition," I said and she laughed. "It's true! You could have your own show,"

"Yeah only in my dreams! Anyway, where is Mile taking you tonight, Bella?" she asked.

"To some Italian restaurant in Port Angeles," I said. "I don't know where it is or what it's called though. He didn't give me more information,"

"That's enough for me to make your outfit! Yay! You are going to look _fabulous!_" she exclaimed. I laughed, now really nervous for her plans. When we got into the drive way she hurried me upstairs, but that didn't stop me from seeing Emmett dancing, again, to _Poker Face. _Even though I was really sure there wasn't a dance for that song, he still was dancing to the music like a professional.

…_after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my

_  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face…_

I laughed all the way up the stairs. Well, what ever I thought Emmett was before, that being a terrifying guy, was completely gone now. I would never look at him the same way ever again.

"Well let me get started with you outfit first," Alice said dragging me into her room. She left me by the bed and ran into her closet, which I was pretty sure that it was bigger than this _entire_ room. "Here try these on, Bella!" She called out of the closet. I obeyed, not wanting to feel the wrath of Alice. I out them on and she made me turn in circles. I was _not_ comfortable in these clothes. These were Alice type clothes, skirts and dresses I would never wear if I had the choice.

"Alice I-" I began but she cut me off.

"Bella, please be quite. I need to think." She told me. "Perfect I _love_ it!" She squealed. I turned and looked in the 180 mirror. I looked like a freak! I would be the laughing stock of the restaurant. "Alright, let's get on with your makeup now," Alice said.

I sat in a chair for an hour letting Alice do her thing with my makeup. I honestly didn't care what I looked like now because I already looked like a fool. Why not add to it? When she said I was done I open my eyes. She led me back to the mirror, and I blinked, who was that? That couldn't have been me! The girl in the mirror's eyes had smoky eye makeup and she had the perfect amount of blush on. Not too much to the point where it looked like she was blushing all the time, but just enough to give it that pink looked. Her skin was flawless and her face was beautiful. I looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that was tight at the top and loosened up on the bottom, and a black skirt that hit mid thigh. Then I realized that the girl was _me!_

"Alice," I began, "I-I…" There were no words to describe I how I looked.

She smiled. "Do you like it?"

Then before I could get a word out someone was asking Alice a question. "Hey Alice? Have you seen...?" Edward stopped in mid sentence. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me, his mouth hanging open. He gave me the up and down look like Jacob had given me. I blushed. Why would he, who looked like a Greek god, give me that look?

"Bella, you, uh, you, um, yeah, you, uh, look, um-" He stuttered.

I looked down at myself. "Do I really look that bad, Edward?" I said hurt.

His eyes got really big and he said, "NO! No Bella! Of course not! Of course you don't! You look... amazing!" He said still speechless. I blushed, again.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"Hey would you look at the time! Emmett! Jasper! Let's go! Bye Alice," he said to his sister. She waved, smiling. Then He looked at me and said, "Good bye Bella. Have fun tonight. You really look great," Then he smiled his crooked smile and my heart stopped. He was so _gorgeous_!

"Bye Edward," I said, breathless. When he left the room I caught my breath, and Alice smirked at me like she could read my mind. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, don't give me that! You know you like him, Bella!" She accused.

"I do not! Alice, we are _just_ friends!" I fought back, then the front door slammed so hard the house shook. "What was that?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Someone's probably in a mood today," She said. She checked the clock and said, "Oh my gosh, Bella it's almost seven! Quick put these on!" She thrust a pair of heels in my hand and she rushed me out of the room into my truck. "Hurry up and drive woman, DRIVE!" I turned on the truck and hit the gas and the engine wheezed in protest. _Please,_ I thought,_ don't die on me, truck!_ That was the _last _thing I needed.

I drove home as fast as the truck would let me. I got home just as Mike pulled up. I shut off my truck, checked my makeup, put on my heels, took a deep breath and got out. Mike had gotten out of his car was walking towards me. Key word _was_ he stopped dead in his track and repeated exactly what Edward had done. _What was with the guys tonight,_ I thought. They never looked at me like this.

"Wow, Bella, you look great!" He said. _Well,_ I thought, _he got it out better than Edward._

"Thanks Mike," I said, blushing. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but our reservations aren't until nine, so we'll have about an hour to kill," He told me.

"Oh, okay," I said lamely. We rode there in silence mostly. It was kind of awkward most of the way, but once we hit the border line he was talking nonstop, about how awesome this restaurant was. Bella Italiana. I found it ironic it had my name in it but it was probably just a coincidence.

"Wanna go for a walk to kill time?" Mike asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"So," He began, "How do you like Forks?"

"It's okay. I mean, it'll never be home considering I'm never going to see my mom or dad again, but its okay." I told him.

"Oh," He said awkwardly. "So… are you gonna stay here then?"

"Well, yeah I guess so. Dr. Cullen is going to adopt me so I don't have to be put with a random family in some place I've never been before. At least then I can stay here and be with my friends and not have someone hovering over me every second." I said.

"Well yeah, when you put it that way it sounds-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence because his phone had started ringing. "Oh, hold on Bella I need to take this, I'll be right around the corner." I nodded. HE left talking into his phone.

I stood there feeling alone, and realized how cold it was. Why didn't I bring a coat with me? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot that's why. I started walking to the corner where Mike had said he was going to be; only he wasn't there. My breathing started reaching hyperventilation and I tried to find him and I was going in every which direction I could, eventually getting myself lost. I wasn't going to let myself panic, not yet anyways. Now was not the time. Then I heard loud voices and started walking towards them. They would know which direction I should go in.

As I got closer to the voices I realized it was a bad idea. They were drunk, that was obvious. As I turned around to walk in the opposite direction, they spotted me.

"Hey! You! Where you going so fast?" one said.

"Yeah cutie, wanna have some fun with a real man?" He said laughing and the others joined in.

"No thanks," I mumbled which was a bad idea. They started moving faster and caught up to me easily. Soon I was surrounded by them.

"Where you goin' so fast, girl? We only wanna have fun!" The first one said.

"Please move," I said.

"Why? You're alone. There's no one to save you. What're you gonna do?" he mocked. _Scream,_ I thought, _you can't stop me if I do_. He seemed to read my mind. He quickly clamped his hand over my mouth, before I could even make a sound. Thinking quickly I bashed my heels into his foot, causing him to yelp in pain and let me go and I let out the loudest scream anyone had ever heard before. He even covered his ears before trying to shut me up.

"Damn it! Shut up or I'm going to have to shut you up!" he threatened. It worked. I shut up, positive someone heard me. The second guy, now making his presence known again, busted out a _really_ big knife and held it to my throat.

"Know," He said in my ear, "Do as we say, and we won't hurt you. Understand?" I nodded. Then all sudden, headlights flew around the corner, and stopped less than a foot away from the first guy. They both yelled jumping back, dragging me with them. Then the door opened and someone got out. Relief flooded through me. It was Edward!

"Edward! Help Me!" I screamed. Then the knife was gone from my throat. And I ran for Edward's car. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I was safe now. I looked back and saw Edward staring them down. Then I heard something growl. I looked around frightened. Was there an animal around here?

"Get in the car Bella." Edward said his voice full of anger. I obeyed. There was no way in_ hell_ I was staying out there. After I was in the car he turned it around, not caring if he got to close to the two men on the side walk. Then he sped away, leaving them in the darkness behind us. "Distract me," He said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" I said. I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"Distract me so I won't go back and rip those guys' heads off,' He said, his voice shaking.

"No, you shouldn't!" I protested.

"You don't know the vile repulsive things they were thinking," He replied.

"And you do?" I asked.

"It's," he began, "not hard to guess. Please Bella, just distract me, _now!_" He said firmly.

"Ok, uh, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be out of town all weekend." I said.

"Well, technically, we are out of town, Bella," He said a faint smile on his lips.

"Ha ha, very funny. That's not the point Edward," I retorted. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't," He said. I stared him down hoping he would crack. He sighed, "I heard you scream, Bella."

"Oh," I said, blushing. I'd forgotten I'd done that. He chuckled quietly, turning the heat on high. The Volvo heated up easily, causing me to start sweating.

"I think I'm warm enough now," I said, reaching for the thermostat to turn the heat down. At the same exact time, Edward reached his hand out, now realizing he was wearing gloves, to turn it down, and our hands collided. I yanked my hand back hissing in pain, my hurt hand collided with his and was now throbbing in pain. His hand was extremely_ hard_.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah," I said through the pain, and forced a smile. "I'm fine,"

"Bella, you're terrible liar. Tell me the truth. Are you okay?" he said firmly. I knew I was a terrible liar, why did I even try?

"No but I don't see how that could change things. I have to find Mike, now, because he's my ride home, _and_ I have to ask him where he went," I said truthfully. Then… he started being.,.. Mood swingish. "Okay, what did I do know?" I asked now starting to get mad.

"_You_ didn't do anything. Just drop it, Bella," He replied.

"No, because whenever I say something, which I don't know what, you go into this sour mood. _What do I keep saying to do this to you_?"

"BELLA, YOU DIDN'T DO OR SAY ANYTHING OK? NOW DROP THE SUBJECT!" He yelled, his voice echoing of the car walls. I stared at him for a moment, feeling the tears coming on. Wow. I had hit a nerve. I felt the tears spill over my eyes and I tried to not let him see me cry. "Bella, are you- are you _crying_?" he said, his voice sounding broken.

"Yes, thank you very much," I said, my voice breaking in mid sentence. "Congratulations, do you want an award?"

"Bella," He whispered. "How could you ever think that?"

"What ever, Edward. I am _so _not in the mood to deal with you anymore," I said wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have yelled at you," I didn't respond. I pulled down the mirror down to do a make up check. _Ugh, I_ thought. I looked terrible. My eye make up was smeared all over my face. Great. That was just what I needed.

We rode in silence all the way to the restaurant. He kept looking at me but I refused to look at him. When he pulled into the space, I spied Mike standing around, talking frantically on his phone. I got out of the car and ran to him. He hung up the phone quickly, and he wrapped his arms around me and I actually felt safe.

I pulled away from him. "Where did you go?" I asked him, sounding scared out of my mind, because believe me I was.

"I got caught up in my phone call. Jessica called. She was hysterical. Something happened at home," He told me.

"Oh, Mike. Is she okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah she is," He said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. Then I remembered Edward was still there. I turned around to tell him goodnight, but his Volvo was already gone. "Wanna go home? I'm not in the mood for dinner anymore,"

"Of course, Bella," He said. He opened my door and closed it being a gentleman. We rode home in silence, I didn't want to talk. The entire way home I thought about the fight Edward and I had. What was up with him? I had _never _seen him get like this. He was perfectly fine this afternoon, what happened?

Mike pulled into my driveway and put the car in park.

"So," he began, "I'm sorry I left you alone. I feel so bad about that. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, Mike, I forgive you." I said for the tenth time.

"Good," He said smiling. Then he started leaning in and he pressed his lips to mine. I was so shocked I didn't even know what to do. This wasn't what it was like in books I'll say that. He pulled away looking like he enjoyed himself.

"See you on Monday Bella," He said, smiling.

"Bye Mike," I said softly.

He pulled out of the driveway and I went into the house. I took a long hot shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I got out and got ready for bed. I lay down on my bed. My thoughts traveled back to Edward. I fell asleep and that was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**Brunette Girl: awww…**

**Jrfan81: How cute!**

**Brunette Girl: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Jrfan81: Yes please shut her up!**

**Brunette Girl: Yes please. Shut me… HEY!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Fighting Fate**

**Brunette Girl: AND HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Jrfan81: It's amazing… you actually wrote this one!**

**Brunette Girl: I wrote all the ones before you came… **

**Jrfan81: Yeah yeah… Slacker ;)**

**Brunette Girl: Ok now onto the story!**

**Jrfan81: You're still a slacker!**

**

* * *

**

The weekend passed slowly. I was being what you considered a hermit, I stayed inside all weekend. There was nothing for me to do. I did _not_ want to go over to the Cullen's. Edward was not a person I wanted to see. He would have made a scene, I just knew it. No one called me all weekend long, so I figured everyone was busy, including Mike._ Oh well_, I thought, I'd see him in school.

I went through my morning routine: eating breakfast, brushing my hair and teeth, getting dressed in yet another one of Alice's ridiculous creations, and driving to school. When I pulled into the parking lot at school, I saw Edward leaning against his car, obviously waiting for someone. I shut off the truck and walked like I didn't see him, straight into the school.

"Bella," he called, but I just kept walking. "Bella," he said grabbing my arm to turn me around.

"What?" I asked facing him.

"We need to talk,"

"No, we don't. Enough was said in the car on Friday night," I told him trying to step around him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Bella, please, let me talk," he pleaded. _Don't cave Bella!_ I thought,_ that's what he wants!_ I caved anyway.

"Fine, two minutes, then I'm leaving," I told him

"Thank you, Bella" He said. "There is something you need to know about Mike," He began.

"Are you serious, Edward?" I asked outraged.

"About what? I haven't even said anything yet," He said confused.

"I don't want to hear it. He made_ one_ mistake, Edward. _One!_ Jessica _needed_ him. He's human just like you and I," when I said the last comment, something I didn't understand flashed across his face. "I'm leaving," I said stepping around him.

"You're making a_ huge _mistake!" he said to me as I walked down the hallway.

"What ever," I called back to him. That conversation had out me in a bad mood. I ignored anyone who tried to talk to me, in fear that I might yell at them. Just because Edward had pissed me off, didn't mean that I could take it out on everyone else; that would be wrong.

The morning classes flew by and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Mike was by my side the _entire_ time. He walked with me to get my food and walked me back, holding my hand the entire time. My mind drifted back to Friday night. When we were walking, then how he left me…_ no!_ I slammed that thought way back not letting it come to me. Nobody but Edward, Mike and I would _ever_ know about that. It would take my pity factor to a whole new level. I started fading back into the conversation in front of me, and groaned.

"Yeah, I heard her scream and I totally freaked out. I kept calling her phone but she wasn't picking up, so I called the police and they said that they'd find her," Mike retold the story to almost the entire lunch room. "Then she came to the restaurant, in someone's car, I didn't see the driver though, but Bella looked terrible. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess. I felt so bad for her!" It was like I was reliving the moment. I saw everything, the two guys, one holding a knife to my throat, and the car coming around the corner saving my life. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me sadly. I stood up and started to walk away from the table, not being able to be around all these people giving me pity looks and what Mike was saying.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Mike asked. I shook my head, not trusting my voice and fled from the cafeteria. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I ran. I got to he doors and pushed the doors open, running into the rain. When the concrete ended, I tripped and fell into the grass. I laid there in the pouring rain, curled up in as ball. The door creaked open, I didn't look to see who it was, but I knew someone was with me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" a voice I knew all too well asked me.

"Yeah," I said sitting up. "I'm fine, Edward," He sat down next to me.

"Bella, I know you to well, and we've been over this before: _you are a terrible liar_." He said smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back. His smiles were contagious.

"Edward, really, I'm fine. I'm extremely wet, but other than that, I'm fine," I tried to convince him.

"Why did you run out then?" He asked skeptically. I sighed. He'd get it out of me sooner or later.

"Mike was talking about Friday night," He went still at my words, an angry looked passed his face. "He told everyone what happened and I … relived the moment," I told him. "Look Edward, I'm sorry about snapping on you. Your family and Mike are the only people I have left. I don't want to lose anyone, now. I don't think I could take any more losses,"

"I understand, Bella, but you need to know this," he began. "Mike is only using you. He just wants to be popular," I starred at him in disbelief. As the rain started coming down harder, Edward stood up and offered me his hand. I ignored it and pushed myself off the ground.

"I cannot _believe_ you Edward!" I yelled. "After what I just told you, you go and tell me _lies_! You're _just_ like the Edward in my 'dream'! You may not be hurting me physically, but you're hurting me _emotionally_!" I stormed away, leaving his shocked face behind. I went straight to biology, annoyed and wet. I didn't care. I was so pissed I felt like hitting something, which shocked me. I was usually a nonviolent person.

I walked in late, Mr. Banner giving me the evil eye. I apologized, and walked towards my spot. I looked up and froze. There sat Edward, who I had left in the rain, who hadn't passed me, in _dry_ clothes.

"Miss Swan, is there a problem?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No, Mr. Banner. Everything's fine."

"Well then, please take your seat."

I took my seat, dripping the entire way there. I sat down and stared at the board. Did I imagine that it was raining outside or did I jump in a giant puddle? Then there was a note with perfect handwriting sitting in front of me.

_You know I didn't say any of that to hurt you Bella._

**Oh really? And how do I know that?**

_Bella, you are my __**best**__ friend. You are my **only **__outside my family. Why would I hurt you?_

I was shocked by this news. Surly he had other friends.

**Well, maybe things need to change, Edward. I don't think I can deal with your mood swings and your sick idea of tearing me down every time something good happens. Now unlike you I _want _to learn something. Don't write back. And keep the note, I don't want it.**

Even though I told him to keep the note he sent it back

_What are you trying to say Bella?_

I refused to respond. I tried my hardest to ignore his presence, and tried to focus on Mr. Banner's lecture, and how "interesting" it was. Unfortunately, I failed and class ended fast. I got up quickly, trying to avoid the conversation about to happen, and pretty much ran to the door, trying to be the first one out, but Edward was faster.

"Bella," He said stopping in front of me. "I do not understand. What are you trying to say to me?"

"Well," I began. "What I'm saying," I took a deep breath then said, "is that I don't want to be friends anymore, Edward. Ever since we met you've been tearing me down. I can't deal with that."

"Oh," he whispered, "if that's what you want." He turned around and walked into the rain, not bothering to put his coat on. _God Bella, why do you have to ruin every good thing that happens to you? Why? __**Why? WHY?**_

I walked slowly to the gym, not really wanting to be in school anymore. This day just had to go from bad to worse. I mean, I am Bella Swan for crying out loud. That's just how my life goes. I ended up tripping six people, and hitting my injured hand an uncountable number of times, and after gym, my truck wouldn't start. I beat on the steering wheel.

"Start god damn it!" I screamed, making people's heads turn. I looked up, furious, over at the Volvo. Edward and Alice were both starring at me, Edward looking depressed and Alice looking like… well Alice. When Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper reached the car they all got in, and drove away. I waited until everyone was gone, then I got out of my truck and started my walk home. It seemed to me that the rain waited until I was half way home to pick up again. It took fifteen long minute to get home.

When I got to Charlie's house, I unlocked the door and went inside. I threw my bag down and went right upstairs to change. Two soakings in one day was not good for me. I could tell I was going to get sick at some point because of walking home in the rain.

I went down stairs, and saw the answer machine blinking. I went and looked at the machine, two messages it told me. I listened to both.

_BEEP!_

_Hey Bella, It's Alice. Call me ASAP! Bye!_

_BEEP!_

_Hi Bella, It's Billy. Just wonderin' how you're doin' and how the trucks holding up. Call me when ya get the time._

_BEEP!_

I sighed. I hadn't talked to Billy in a while and it hadn't been a happy conversation. I decided that I would call him later, Alice on the other hand, I was _not _in the mood to talk to her. She would most likely go on and on about how I should forgive Edward, and how I shouldn't be mad at him. She was most likely right.

That thought made me feel empty inside. Why did I push him away? He was so perfect, in every way. And he was just trying to protect me. I then realized how much I needed him in my life._ Well, you'll see him everyday, and whenever you go and visit the Cullen's_, a voice in my head said,_ plus you have a good reason to be mad at him. Stay mad, Bella._

I went in the living room and cried for hours, everything from Charlie, Renee, Edward, and Friday night. When I was done crying, I decided that I would ignore Edward at all costs. No questions asked. But when I thought about it, I knew I couldn't live with out him, but I _would_ ignore him. I looked at the clock. It was now a reasonable time for bed so I slowly walked up the stairs, and into my room, putting on my pajamas before I climbed into bed. I lay down on the bed and started to think about Edward again. I finally admitted what Alice tried to get me to admit to her earlier. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

**Jrfan81: AND SHE FINALLY ADMITS IT! WOOT!**

**Brunette girl: Yeah it's about time!**

**Jrfan81: but I can't understand why she's doing what she's doing…**

**Brunette girl: And that's cause I wrote this! **

**Jrfan81: And I don't understand you!**

**Brunette Girl: And that's cause you don't understand my brilliance!**

**Jrfan81: Riiiiiight… anyways please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13- A Horrible, Terrible Day**

**Jrfan81- here's the chapter.**

**Brunette Girl – and if you want to kill us by the middle of the chapter…. PLEASE keep reading till the end.**

**Jrfan81 – yeah please keep reading… We'd be sad if you just stopped. :(**

When I woke up the next morning, I could tell it was going to be a bad day. I felt like hell, my head all stuffed up from being in the rain, and then remembering my truck was still in the school parking lot didn't make me feel better. I groaned, sitting up staring out the window. Great, it was raining even_ harder_ than it was _yesterday!_ I got ready quickly, knowing it would take longer to get to school than usual, rushing to get to school.

As I locked the door, I heard a quiet purring of an engine. I turned around; saw who it was, and walked right passed his car.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said rolling his automatic window down. "When Alice and I got into the parking lot, we saw your truck sitting there. I could not find you inside the school, so I came here to see if you wanted a ride."

"No thank you, Edward." I said, really hating myself right now. As I walked down the sidewalks of Forks towards the school he pulled up beside me.

"Bella, I really think you should just get in my car." He said. "It would make me feel better." I snorted.

"I don't really care about how you're feeling, Edward. Now can I walk in peace?" I asked.

"Well, if you want me to go away, that is not going to happen. I wan to make sure you make it school on time and safely." He told me, and then I tried to ignore him. I sighed; ignoring him would not be easy, especially feeling as crappy as I did right now. "Please get in the car Bella."

"Fine but only cause I don't want to walk in the rain," I said and walked over to his car and I climbed in. I didn't want to ride with him but I knew my body would thank me for it later. "So what happened to your truck?" Edward asked and I shrugged. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with it.

"I can take a look at it, if you want," He offered and I didn't answer and just shrugged again. Honestly as long as my truck got fixed I didn't care who looked at it.

"So how about this weather?" he asked smirking.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I asked snottily.

"Well at least you're talking to me now," he said smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"So you going to the girl's choice dance?" he asked and I looked over at him confused.

"Girl's choice?" I asked and he glanced over at me looking slightly amused.

"You mean you don't know what the Girl's choice dance is?" he asked with a chuckle. "Girls ask the guys to the dance instead of the other way around."

"I know what a girl's choice dance is. What I meant was when is it and when did we find out about it?" I said glaring at him.

"Oh, about a week before you came and it's on Friday," he said and I nodded. We stayed in silence until we pulled into the parking lot. I was about to get out when Edward opened my door.

"Wait. Weren't you just?" I stammered for a second before shaking my head. "Never mind," I said climbing out. "Thanks for the ride, Edward," I said softly before walking away. As I neared the school Mike walked up to me.

"Why were you riding with Cullen?" he asked angrily.

"Because my truck broke down yesterday and Edward gave me a ride so I wouldn't have to walk here in the rain," I told him continuing towards my first class.

"You could've called me," he said.

"It was too early to call. I was going to try and hike it to school but Edward found me and offered me a ride. It's raining way too hard to walk all the way to school with how I feel," I explained rubbing my temples, my head was pounding.

"Oh," he said as we walked into first hour. I sat down in my seat and put my head on my desk. I could not wait for this day to be over. Class passed slowly with my English teacher giving me a mountain of homework. Or at least to me it seemed like a mountain. That might be because all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. The day passed just as slowly as English and soon it was time for lunch. I was looking forward to the one time that whole day when I could just sit and relax. My teachers were really laying it on thick today. I had a pop quiz and three assignments to do after school and that was just from my morning classes. I grabbed my lunch and was walking towards my table when Mike walked up to me. "Hey Bella," he said and I gave him a small smile.

"Hey Mike," I said.

"So I was wondering if you were going to girl's choice with anyone," he said and I shook my head.

"I didn't even know about it till Edward told me," I said and Mike's jaw clenched at Edward's name but he didn't say anything. "But if you don't have a date I'd be willing to go with you," I said and he grinned.

"Of course Bella," he said and I smiled back. I'd never been to a dance before, I was a klutz and boys at my old school just didn't see me that way.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:30 on Friday?" Mike asked and I nodded. We sat down at our table and I glanced over towards the Cullen's table. Edward was staring at me, Alice was bouncing around, as normal, Emmett was… well Emmett, Rosalie was glaring at me and Jasper looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"YO BELLA!" Emmett yelled across the cafeteria and I looked at him to see him waving at me. I waved back blushing and Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "Ouch, WOMAN! Why do you keep hitting me?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you're an idiot," she said before turning away from Emmett. I shook my head and looked away. Soon lunch was over and it was time for Biology, great. Now I would have to sit next to Edward and ignore him. Something I was not looking forward to doing. When lunch was over I walked with Mike towards the class room. He rambled about how excited he was about Friday night. A date he would not screw up. When we got in the room, I saw Edward already sitting in his spot, even though I left before him.

I sat down and stared at the board. Even though I was painfully aware of Edward I tried to pretend he wasn't there. I was doing fine until Edward started humming. After about thirty seconds of it I got annoyed.

"Could you stop humming?" I asked, irritated. He stopped and started singing quietly.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel when you ain't there_

I starred at him in shock. How did he know the words to my poem so easily? I barely remembered them. "Where did you hear that?" I whispered.

He smirked. "I don't remember. Do you like it?"

"It was…. Cool, I guess," I said lamely. Actually, it was amazing. I loved it but we weren't talking so I couldn't tell him that. He shrugged and started humming again. Whoever took the poem put it to music, making it a song. It sounded amazing the way he started singing it. I had to find that poem, and fast.

The rest of the class period took forever just to pass. Every minute I looked at the clock, silently cursing it out in my head. Why was everything out to get me and make my life miserable? When the class got close to the end, I was almost bouncing in my seat with anticipation of the end of the day. Yay, gym. I thought about skipping but I wouldn't be able to handle that on my conscious.

When the bell rang, I threw my things in my bag and pretty much ran to the door.

"Hey, Bella," Edward's voice came from behind me. He came up next to me, and handed me my Spanish book I had left on the table. "You forgot this on our table."

"Oh," I said. "Thanks Edward." He smiled and started walking away. I watched him walk away, and I realized ignoring him was going to hurt me more than anything he could do to me. "Hey Edward!" I said running up to him, and slipping on the wet concrete, but before I hit the ground, his hands shot out to catch me. "Thanks." I said balancing my self on my feet. "I wanted to tell you something." I looked him right in the eyes, his beautiful golden eyes, looking like they were melting. I lost my train of thought for a second, and then remembered what I was going to say. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry snapped on you," He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "No, let me finish. I had no right to say any of that to you, it was wrong. I am miserable with out you. I _need_ you in my life. We have to be friends." He starred at me shocked at what I had just said. I couldn't believe I broke my promise to myself, but forget that, this was about my mental health now.

"I can live with that." He said smirking. "Plus, now I can say that I don't think you should go to gym," I starred at him confused. "Bella, you look like your going to fall over at any second. I don't think that it would be a good idea for you to run around when you are this sick." I nodded. That sounded reasonable. "Well how about I go check out your truck now so you can go home." I opened my mouth about to protest to skipping the last period, but he interrupted. "Don't worry about the administration bit. I will take care of that. Now, let's go look at your truck."

We walked over to my truck. Edward opened the hood and looked around, tinkered with a few things, and went to try to start it. He turned the key, but nothing happened. He sighed and looked at me.

"Well, I think it died." He said.

"What am I supposed to drive now?" I said my breathing reaching hyperventilation. I started walking in circles, freaking out. "I don't have the money to get a new car!"

"Whoa, Bella, whoa, calm down." He said grabbing my shoulders, stopping me. "We can talk to Carlisle. I'm sure he will be more than willing to get you a new car." I starred at him in shock.

"You expect me to let someone else buy me a _brand new_ car?" I screeched.

"Bella, we have more money than you probably think. Carlisle has a high salary." He said trying to calm me down. "Plus, we are going to see him right now. I'm worried about you," I gave him a confused look. Well I did feel like hell, my head was so stuffed it wasn't even funny, I was freezing, and my throat killed, so maybe he did have a reason to be worried. "Bella, you're extremely pale, paler than I am which let me tell you, that is an accomplishment, you have dark circles under your eyes, and," He paused. "Must I go on?" I shook my head, he was probably right. "Well let's get you out of the rain then."

He led me to his Volvo, opened the passenger door for me, and then got in the driver side faster than any normal person should be able to.

"How do you keep doing that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"Move so fast." I told him. His expression changed to a guarded look.

"It's not my fault that you're so unobservant, Bella." He said quietly. He quickly started the car and drove out of the parking lot, obviously not doing the speed limit.

"Um, Edward? Could you possibly, uh, _slow down!?_" I asked nervously as he swerved through traffic almost creaming another car. I made sure that my seat belt was on, because I did not want to die today. He sighed.

"Fine, is this slow enough for you?" He said, and I looked to see that he had dropped the speed dramatically.

"Thank you." I said releasing my death grip on the door. "Wait, how are your siblings going to get home?" I said now realizing that he had left them there with no car.

"Oh, they will find a way home." He said, looking at me. We rode in silence after that. Though it was a quiet ride, it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. It was a comfortable silence. I rested my head against the window, the stuffiness getting to me. I closed my eyes, finally being able to rest. "Bella?" Edwards's quiet voice came from my left. Wait a minute, wasn't he supposed to be on my other side, driving? I jerked up hitting my head on the ceiling.

"OW!" I said rubbing my head.

"We're here, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine." I got out of the car and walked with Edward towards the house. He opened the door for me and we found Carlisle and Esme watching T.V.

"Why hello Bella!" Carlisle said, "How's your hand?"

"It's better now." I told him.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Bella, Carlisle," Edward said. "If you just look at her you will understand." Carlisle really looked at me this time, and Edward was right. He understood.

"Come into the dining room, Bella." Carlisle said back to me already walking to the table. He checked me over and came to a conclusion faster than any other doctor I had ever been to. "Well, Bella, I am one hundred percent sure when I say you have an extremely bad cold." I heard Edward sigh with relief. I laughed quietly at his reaction. He was so protective of me, it was scary sometimes. "Oh and by the way you can take off that brace now." He said reaching to take it off for me. I thanked him quietly as I flexed my fingers.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward said, "Oh and by the way, I was wondering if you would be willing to get Bella a new car, her truck died. It's sitting in the parking lot at school as we speak." I blushed embarrassed that Edward was asking Carlisle this.

"Of course." Carlisle said, "You are going to be my daughter soon, I am more than willing to help you before that is official." I blinked at him, confused. Then it hit me. I didn't Alice say something about Carlisle adopting me a while ago? I didn't realize that they were all starring at me.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" Esme asked me.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something's." I said.

"Well, Bella," Carlisle said trying to change the subject. "Why don't you come over on Saturday and we'll talk about what kind of car you want."

"Yeah, sure." I said as Edward started to lead me out the door. "Oh and thank you!" I called back. I heard Edward chuckle as I got back into the car. When he got into the drivers side, his cell phone rang. He checked the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello?" he answered. "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He paused "I have to drop Bella off at her house first." He glanced at me and I smiled. He smiled back then got irritated. "No you cannot talk to her Alice." He gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't care, Alice. _Your are not talking to her!_" I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Again Alice, _I don't care!_ I don't care that you haven't talked to her in a couple of days, she is resting right now!" He winked at me. I looked out the window and saw that we were almost to my house. I had been enjoying this conversation so much I hadn't been paying much attention to where we were. "NO ALICE DO NOT PUT EMM-" Edward quickly pulled the phone away from his ear saving his ear drum.

"YO BELLA!" I heard from the phone. I looked at Edward giggling as he rolled his eyes.

"Emmett, I swear, if you break my phone from screaming into yours I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He started yelling into the phone and I started laughing even harder. This was the most entertaining thing I had seen in a very long time.

"HEY! DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A WAD, BARBIE!" Emmett shouted into the phone.

"GOOD BYE EMEMETT!" Edward yelled and shut the phone. He glanced over at me with an irritated look on his face. I tired my hardest to hide the fact that I was laughing, but I failed miserably. He started laughing with me, and I laughed so hard I started crying. "Well, Bella," He said through his laughing fit. "I will be here, with Alice most likely, to pick you up in the morning."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I said as I go tout of the car. He waited until I got the door unlocked; when I turned around to wave I hit a slippery spot out the steps and fell on my butt.

"Are you alright?" He called from the car.

"Yeah," I said giving him the thumbs up as I pulled myself up. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I called to him, but je was already driving away.

When I safely got into the house, I threw my stuff down, and went straight for the cold medicine. I took two and went to take a nice hot shower. When I got out I went and got my pajamas on, and did my home work. At 7:30 I was beat and I needed to sleep. I lay my head down on the pillow and thought about how Edward and I were friends again. It was a good feeling having him with me today. I fell asleep thinking about him, and again I dreamed of only him.

**Jrfan81: AND THEY MADE UP! DID WE NOT TELL YOU READING UNTIL THE END WOULD BE WORTH IT?!?**

**Brunette Girl: Yeah we did… and that Barbie quote was from Red Vs Blue…**

**Jrfan81: if you haven't seen it and are at least 15 you should totally go watch it… hilarious… **

**Brunette girl: anyways… we hope you liked it and we'll see you next time!**

**Jrfan81: Yeah if we haven't killed each other by then… **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – The Dance**

**Brunette girl: And here we are again with another chapter.**

**Jrfan81: Yeah and in the same 24 hour period… that's amazing.**

**Brunette girl: Thanks to everyone who reviewed…**

**Jrfan81: We loved the hugs… and the love… **

**Brunette girl: Both are great things!**

**Jrfan81: Anyways here's the chapter!**

As soon as the bell rang on Friday, I feared for my life. I had made the most idiotic promise ever: I promised Alice she could get me ready for the dance. I quickly ran from the girl's locker to Edward's car. He had been giving me a ride to school everyday since my truck had died. Mike hadn't liked it so much, even after I had told him a million times, Edward and I were just friends. After I had gotten that drilled in his head he let it go.

When I go to the Volvo, Edward opened the passenger door, earning him a glare from Alice who had just walked up. Edward had given me the front seat and made Alice sit in the back. Her reaction to that? "EDWARD! You let Bella have the front seat over your own sister?"

"Oh Alice," Edward said. "You'll get over it some day. Plus, I like Bella more than I like you." I starred at him, my mouth hanging open. How could he say that? Alice was his sister for crying out loud! Alice stuck her tongue out at him. He caught the look on my face, and winked. I blushed and looked away. They argued the entire way to the Cullen's house, on _why_ I got the front seat. I realized a lot in that car ride. Edward cared about me more than he normally let on. He kept saying things like 'Bella is a whole lot cooler than you are, Alice,' or 'Bella is my best friend. Why should I make her sit in the back?' and Alice fought back the entire way.

"Oh, by the way Bella," Alice began. "You're coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," I said, unsure of what she was planning.

"Good cause its karaoke night and _you're _going to sing!" She squealed.

"I'm doing what now?" I said turning to look in the back seat. She giggled, and I looked to Edward for help. He shrugged and pulled into the drive way. Alice immediately jumped out of the car and before I could even get my seat belt off she had my door open and dragged me into the house.

"See you later Edward!" I called as she dragged me up the stairs. I heard him laugh as I was pretty much thrown into the chair in front of the vanity.

"Well, let's get you ready for your date with Edward." Alice said starting on my hair.

"Whoa, what? I'm going to the dance with _Mike_ not Edward, Alice." I told her.

"That's what I said," She said focusing on my hair.

"Okay," I replied, "Hey can I at least have something to do while I'm being tortured? Like a note book?"

"Yea, here." Alice said and threw me a note book.

"Thanks." I said starting a new poem.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

"Wow, Bella," Alice said reading over my shoulder. "That's _really _good. Have you ever thought about going into a songwriting career?" I laughed. "No, Bella, I'm serious. Just ask Edward, he'll tell you the same thing."

"Well, okay," I said deciding just to relax while Alice did her thing.

About an hour later my hair and make were done, my makeup similar to what I had worn on my date with Mike, but my hair more intricate. It was braided and wrapped around into a loose bun, with butterfly pins placed in just the right spots all over.

"I love it Alice." I said and she beamed.

"Just wait until you see your dress!" She squealed, bouncing into her closet. I laughed as she came out with a garment bag. She hung it on the back of the closet door, and opened it with one sweeping motion. I gasped. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a one shoulder dress in the most beautiful blue known to man, it was floor length, simple, but gorgeous none the less.

"Oh, my… Alice its beautiful." I gushed.

"I knew you'd love it!" She said, and then unexpectedly she yelled, "ESME! GET UP HERE!" Esme came running into Alice's room and looked extremely excited.

"Yay!" she said doing a happy dance "I get to help!" I laughed. Esme and Alice were almost _exactly _alike.

"Let's get her in her dress then," Alice said bringing it over to me. I felt really self conscious undressing in front of them, I mean I know they're girls too, but I didn't have a perfect body like they did. I slipped into my dress as soon as humanly possible, bringing my look together. Then Alice brought me matching heels, the same exact blue as my dress.

"PICTURES!" Esme squealed running out of the room. I groaned I hated getting my picture taken.

I turned and looked in the mirror, and then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said, "You're lookin' good!" I blushed and turned and looked at him. "Well you clean up nice!"

"Touch her Emmett and you die," Alice threatened.

"What're you gonna do to me Alice? Give me a makeover?" He mocked.

"Are you volunteering?"

"We'll see what Rose says about that one." He said, "ROSE! GET IN HERE!"

"What?" Rosalie asked from the door.

"Alice says she'll give me a makeover if I mess up her hard work on Bella," He said. Rosalie looked from me, to Alice, to Emmett.

"Be my guest, Alice." She said and Emmett's mouth dropped, "As long as I get pictures," She left Emmett standing the, shocked.

"Ha ha! I win!" Alice taunted.

"Stay the hell away from me, Alice," Emmett said, and then poked my arm and… disappeared. Where the hell did he go?

"What- where's- Where did Emmett go?" I stammered.

"Well, Bella, I think you need to pay more attention, because he is the slowest person I have ever met in my life." Alice said.

"I have the camera!" Esme said entering the room. She took over a hundred pictures of me, capturing the moment as she put it. When she was done, Alice took me home to wait for Mike.

"We should get there just in time. Mike should pull up right as we do, if he's on time." Alice told me.

"Thank you, Alice." I said. "See you tomorrow!" As Alice said Mike pulled up right on schedule.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing!" Mike said.

"Thanks. You too, Mike. Well let's get this show on the road."

Everyone from school was at the dance. It was a good thing I asked Mike in time, otherwise I would be the only one _not_ here.

We mostly sat there talking because of what a terrible dancer I was. Half way through the dance Jessica came up

"Hey, Bella, hi Mike," she said. "Do you wanna dance?" I starred at her in disbelief. Mike was _my _date, not hers.

"Sure, Jessica," Mike said to her and then looked at me. "Bella, I figured since you don't dance, I could dance with Jessica. I don't want you to break anything. One song, please?" he asked laughing at his own joke, but I didn't find it funny.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." I said, as he walked to Jessica, her face immediately lighting up when he got over to her. I watched the dance, swaying back and forth, Mike holding her close. I felt a pang of jealousy watching them dance. I mean, sure Mike was right, but he was _my _boyfriend. I went to find somewhere to sit. I was successful in finding one considering I was the only one who wasn't dancing with anyone.

The songs faded together, all sounding the same, slow and long. It was depressing to watch everyone sway together, and not be able to be in the middle of it with Mike. He danced with Jessica for more than one song; it was like seven, but whose counting?

"Hello, Bella," a musical voice said. I turned around and smiled, of course Edward would find me here. "You look beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I said. He looked stunning in his black button down shirt and his black pants. It made his beauty surreal.

"Where is Mike? I thought you came with him." He asked.

"He's dancing with Jessica. I'm a terrible dancer, so I told him to go have fun." I told him.

"Well, that is very rude of him to abandon you. Would you like to dance with me instead?" he asked offering his hand. As I starred at him, the DJ started playing a slow country song.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
_"Edward, I wasn't kidding when I said I was a terrible dancer, I don't want to hurt you." I told him. He smirked.

"It is all in the leading, Bella." I took his hand and he took me to the middle of the dance floor where _everyone_ could see us. Then, he picked me up and put me on his feet. He gave me a crooked smile, stopping my heart. Then we were dancing.

_Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
Always trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

I couldn't believe that I was actually dancing, and with Edward. He spun me around in circles. He had to have taken a ball room dancing class, he was amazing.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

I had soon forgotten that there were people in the gym. Everyone had cleared to the sides and watched Edward and I spin around._  
I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real_

"See, Bella," He said. "I told you it was all in the leading. You're dancing." He said, smiling again._  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe_

I starred into his eyes, not being able to look away. They had me captured in their golden brown depths.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier._

When the song ended, he set me back on my own two feet. If I could dance with someone this amazing every time I danced, I would dance every chance I got.

"Well, I have to say, you are not as terrible as you said you were, Bella." He said to me.

"That's because I was dancing with you Edward. Only you could make me dance that well." I said, laughing. He laughed with me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to dance with anyone other than him without hurting myself. He then looked at his wrist, at a watch checking the time.

"Oh, wow, I have to go Bella. I am _way_ past curfew. Esme will kill me if I am too late. I will see you on Monday." He said turning and running out the door. I starred after him. He had a curfew? I could _not _see him having one. Then I realized something. When we were dancing, I was so wrapped up in his eyes, that I didn't notice how cold his hands were. It was like he had stuck them in a snow bank before we danced. That added to how hard his hands were made me think. Something was up with Edward and the Cullen's. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was up with them.

I left that thought as Mike came up to me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?"

"Why were you dancing with Cullen?" he said Edwards name as if it were a disease.

"Well, I was sitting alone, he came up, asked me where you were, I told him, he asked me to dance. End of story." I told him. He started to look irritated with me. "Hey I wasn't the one who ditched my date to go dance with someone else, leaving them alone."

"You told me it was okay! I don't understand why you're getting so worked up over this." He said. Then I got really pissed.

"Well Mike, you know what? If you want to dance with Jessica so bad go right ahead, I am leaving." I turned and stormed out of the gym. I walked out into the parking lot and started to walk home. I go to the end of the parking lot when the Volvo pulled up beside me. I stopped as Edward rolled down his window.

"Would you like a ride, Bella?" He asked.

"Sure." I said getting in the passenger side. "Thanks Edward. You're a life saver. I'd of died if I had to walk home in these shoes." We laughed. "Leave it to Alice to give the klutzy one heels."

"Well they do pull the outfit together." He said. He turned the car stereo up a little bit to reveal my favorite classical song.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussy?" he asked, shocked.

"I only know my favorites. My mom played a lot of classical music around the house when I was growing up. She said something about it making you smarter."

"This is one of my favorites too." He said staring off thoughtfully.

"Hey, Edward, I have a question," I began having his attention again. "What's with your family?" He laughed.

"I know they're a little bit _weird_ but-" He began.

"No that's not what I meant, though you do have a point there." I said, "What I meant was, how do you guys keep doing miraculous things?"

"Like what?" he asked quietly.

"Like Emmett disappearing today, like Alice always knowing what's going to happen, like you always knowing what other people are thinking or feeling," I told him, and he snickered at the last part. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He said. "You are much more observant then everyone gives you credit for."

"Thank you," I said.

"I will admit that we aren't _normal_." He said, and then stopped.

"But," I prompted.

"But nothing. We are not normal." By the set of his mouth I could tell he wasn't going to say anything else on that subject.

We were silent until we got to my house. We said good night, and again he waited until I unlocked the door. I went into my purse, but found no key.

"No," I groaned. I locked myself out of my house, with no spare keys. "Damn it."

"Is something wrong Bella?" Edward said from behind me.

"I'm locked out," I said turning around.

"Well, let's go back to my house then and you can try to get in tomorrow." He offered.

"Okay, I guess," I said slowly going down the steps and back into his car. Spending the night at Edward's house didn't seem as bad as I thought. I would get to spend time with him. That thought brought a smile to my face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, also smiling.

"I don't know," I said looking into his eyes. "I guess I'm just happy about being able to spend time with you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and stopped my breathing yet again.

"By the way, I wanted you to know something," He began, "That poem that you wrote, I took it." I starred at him. "It was so _good_, Bella. You don't realize how good. And I put it to music. I was hoping you would be willing to add to it."

"I- well- I- uh sure Edward." I said.

"Well I understand if you're mad at me, and I take responsibility for it. I apologize if I crossed the-" He said in a rush.

"Edward! It's alright. I think it's actually kind of… sweet." I said blushing. He looked away embarrassed. It was again, a quick ride. Before I knew it we were pulling into his drive way. I got out of the car, took off the heels, no need to break my neck, and went in the house and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Emmett said from the couch. I started laughing, and I heard Edward join behind me. Emmett was wearing a dress, a blond wig, and Alice had done his makeup so perfectly, it was hilarious. Alice came around the corner with a camera.

"Alright Em, time for pictures!" She said snapping pictures. Alice took pictures from every angle and even made him _pose._

"How Cute Emmy!" I said laughing.

"Shut up Bella, It's not funny."

"Actually it's very funny. You should have listened to Alice when she said not to touch me." He turned around from the pose Alice had him in and glared. I laughed and went upstairs. Edward turned me away from the guest bedroom and led me to his.

"Expanding your poem remember? I want to see if we can finish it by tomorrow." He said.

"Okay," I said.

We worked for a couple of hours before I even finished what I thought was acceptable. He laughed at my perfectionist coming out. I was a perfectionist when it came to my poems. He worked on the music for it and I immediately fell in love with it. We worked so long I fell asleep in his room. I was woken up when the door to the guest room closed. I sat up, realizing I was in a pair of pajamas. Someone had put them on me. I decided I would deal with that in the morning, and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Jrfan81: Aw! I love that song… 'Crazier' I mean… it's just such a great song.**

**Brunette Girl: Yeah it's a pretty good song.**

**Jrfan81: I LOVE IT!**

**Brunette Girl: you already said that.**

**Jrfan81: Well I thought it deserved a second one…**

**Brunette Girl: Riight… anyways please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- No Air**

**Jrfan81- Yay another chapter… that I barely helped write… **

**Brunette girl: Yeah I pretty much wrote this one…**

**Jrfan81- Why won't you let me help?!? I wanna help.**

**Brunette girl: You helped a little… you did edit it.**

**Jrfan81- *unenthusiastic* Yay….. Well here's the chapter… hope you like it... *walks away***

**Brunette Girl: Wait come back!

* * *

**

_I opened my eyes, and gasped. I was sitting in the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen, granted I had only seen one meadow, being this one. Flowers lined the edges, and then there were trees behind that, circling everything. The sun was just going down reflecting off the water droplets on the plants leaves. It sparkled, throwing rainbow into the air._

_"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward said, his eyes sparkling coming out of the trees. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a ball gown. _Weird,_ I thought, and then I looked at Edward and saw that he was wearing a black tuxedo. _

_"You look very handsome yourself," I told him, my voice sounding like bells. The sound scared me. I looked around trying to find the voice, but there was no one else in the meadow. Was that my voice? He smiled my favorite, crooked smile, stopping my heart._

_"Would you like to dance?" He asked offering me his hand._

"_But there's no music." I commented._

"_It does not matter. We can dance without music. It's more fun." He smiled._

_I bit my lip, worried that I'd hurt myself in these heels. Alice must have been at work, four inch heels? She was insane. "Don't worry, Bella, you won't hurt yourself."_

_"If you're sure," I said taking his hand. Then it was like we were flying. We were spinning effortlessly. I wasn't trapping over my feet, as I usually did; I was for once in my life _graceful_. I looked down at my feet in amazement._

_"Surprised?" Edward asked._

_"Very," I looked back into his eyes, "How am I dancing without tripping over my feet? I am the biggest klutz in the world after all." He chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. I looked around shocked. Where did that laugh come from?_

_"That was your laugh Bella," Edward said as if I had said the words aloud. "And there is a very good reason as to why you can dance like this with tripping yourself, or injuring me for that matter," I glared at him playfully and he snickered. "It's because you are a va-"_

I awoke with a start. I looked around when I realized I wasn't at home, then it hit me; I was at the Cullen's house. I sighed pushing my hair out of my face and getting up. I noticed that Alice had already laid my clothes out for the day. I quickly got dressed and made the bed. No need to be rude and make them clean up after me. I quickly threw my hair up into a pony tail and went into the hallway. Just as I started going down the stairs, someone called my name.

"Hey, Bella, come here I want you to hear something." Edward said from his bedroom door.  
"Okay," I said going back up the stair and into his room.

"I want you to hear this," He said and walked over to his stereo and pressed play. The most beautiful music started playing. I starred at the stereo, in shock. Edward had gone and professionally recorded the music for my poem/song. "Edward, this is…" I just couldn't put it into words. It was so perfect for the lyrics it was unbelievable.

"So you like it then?" He asked.

"Why do you keep asking if I _like _it? I love everything you do, Edward!" After I said it, I realized how it sounded, causing me to blush a deep red. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," I lied, thankfully it was believable.

"I understood what you meant, Bella," He said, cheerfully. "So I was wondering," He began, "That since we now have music for the song, and Alice is going to force you to sing tonight, if you wanted to sing this with me tonight?" Quickly in my head I ran through what could go terribly wrong; I could be terrible and he could be amazing causing me to look bad, I could get stage fright and freeze up again causing him to look amazing and make me look bad, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit better about having him up there with me. All I had to do was look in his eyes and not look away. That could work to my advantage.

"Sure. At least now I won't be up there alone." I said, cheerfully. He laughed.

"Well, let's go talk to Carlisle about your new car." He said leading me down stairs, into the dining room, were we found Carlisle on a laptop, with a cup of coffee sitting next it.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward," He said looking up from his computer. "Have a seat you two and let's get started." Edward pulled the chair out for me, and pushed it in when I sat down. I murmured a thank you to him and he smiled sitting across from me. "First, off," Carlisle said getting my attention again. "What kind of car are you looking for?"

"Well," I began, but didn't really know what I was looking for. I hadn't thought much about it. "I'm not really sure yet." I admitted.

"That is perfectly okay, Bella. Edward and I will help you," Carlisle assured me. Then I let them take care of it, because I knew I was not the person to pick out a car.

"What about a Volvo?" Edward suggested.

"Uh, no offense, Edward," I piped in, "But the Volvo deal is your thing."

"Yeah you are right," he agreed and they went into another brand altogether.

"Wait," Carlisle said, "How about this one, Bella." He turned the laptop around and showed me a beautiful black car. I fell in love with it instantly.

"Wow, it's beautiful, that's the car I want," I stated, "Eh, what is it?" they laughed.

"It's a Mercedes Guardian. It is a very safe car. You can take a flame thrower to it and the paint won't pucker. It has missile proof glass, and a tank can role over it and it won't damage it." Carlisle informed me.

"Oh, well okay." I said lamely. Edward laughed at my cluelessness.

"Well I will put in the order today, and you should see it in about, five days." Carlisle said.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." I said.

"Do not worry about it Bella, you are going to be my daughter soon, so it is the least I can do." I then realized that I wasn't going to be alone anymore. This thought made me smile. I hated being alone all the time, even though I hated when Charlie or Renee would bug me, I now hated being alone.

"Bella?" Edward said my name slowly. I looked up at him, coming out of my thoughts, realizing he had been talking to me.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" I asked, embarrassed for not paying attention. He smirked.

"Yes, I said we should go and try to get into your house now."

"Oh yea, right. I forgot about that actually." I said, he smiled, and grabbed his keys. We got to the bottom of the stairs when he stopped dead in his tracks, causing me to almost run into him.

"What-" I stopped when I looked up the stairs and saw Emmett standing at the top wearing a pink shirt.

"Emmett, what are you wearing?" Edward asked.

"What does it look like I'm wearing, Edward?" Emmett said mockingly.

"A pink shirt."

"_It is not pink_. It's lightish red." He told us.

"Emmett, they already have a name for that color, it is called _pink_." Edward said. I heard someone laughing from upstairs.

"Dude, Jasper, it's not funny," Emmett yelled to him.

"Yes it is!" Jasper yelled back.

"Ya know what?" Emmett said walking towards his room. "I'm not gonna take this crap."

"OW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?" Jasper yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Emmett yelled back.

"Uh let's get out of here before they _really_ start fighting." Edward said, then something crashed up there and he rushed me out of the house.

When we got to his car, he opened the door for me. I thanked him for yet again for being a gentlemen. Once we got on the road, I felt like I was playing twenty questions, with Edward. I could barley take a breath before he asked another question, like what my favorite book, movie was, and what kind of music I listened to. Then he asked what I missed about Phoenix, and to explain anything he wasn't familiar with. I ended up talking the entire way there. I talked more in that car ride than I had in my entire life.

With Edward driving, we were there in no time. I opened the door and got out. I looked around for anything to use to get in the house.

"I don't know how we're going to get in without either breaking something or someone getting hurt." I said, mostly meaning _me_ getting hurt. Edward laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll get you in your house, Bella." He assured me. He walked over and opened the garage door and started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"A screw driver or something to pick the lock with."

"Isn't a screw driver to big to pick a lock?" I asked.

"Yes, but if I can't pick the lock then I'll unscrew the windows, and you can climb through and unlock the door from the inside."

"Oh," I said lamely. Thankfully he found something to pick the lock with and in less then ten minutes, he unlocked the door.

"Thank you so much, Edward," I said, "now I don't have to climb through the window, and now I won't end up in the emergency room." We laughed, and went inside. His laughter was abruptly cut off. I turned around and looked at him, and saw he had stiffened.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. He looked around, almost as if he sensed someone else was in the house. "Edward?" I said again. He recovered and smiled, but it wasn't right. He was too tense to be okay.

"Yes, I'm fine." He told me. "By the way, Alice wants you to spend the night again, so you should gather some clothes and whatever else you are going to need for tonight and I'll take you back." I starred at him for a minute. He had been talking really fast since we got in the house, and he seem very nervous to be inside. I let it go though and went upstairs to grab some clothes and other necessities and stuff them into a back pack. I went over to the desk in the corner and grabbed my notebook and threw it in the bag along with my pen case. Next, I went to the bathroom and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a quick snack. Edward hadn't moved from the spot I had left him.

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," we walked to the car, and he put my things in the trunk and opened my door. He got in and quickly drove back to the Cullens. His hands gripped the steering wheel hard and it looked like he was going to break the steering wheel.

"Are you sure your okay, Edward?"

"Yeah, I guess," He said and didn't say anything else. Something was wrong and he wasn't going to tell me, I could tell. When we got to the house, he ran over and opened my door and rushed me into the house. I looked at him puzzled as to why I had to be rushed into the house.

"It's starting to rain," he informed me.

"Oh." I said. I took my things upstairs and threw them on the bed. I walked out and over to Alice's room. I looked in there but didn't find her, so I went downstairs and looked in the living room, again not finding her. I ended up finding her in the kitchen, looking through the fridge. She made a face at the food and then looked at me.

"Oh, your back." She said cheerily.

"Yeah, Edward and I just got back a second ago." I told her.

"Yay, now we can set up for tonight!" she bounced out of the room, causing me to run to keep up.

"Yeah, Alice, about this," I began, "I don't know if I can do the whole singing deal, I mean, I'm not very good." Alice turned to look at me.

"Bella, trust me on this," she said putting her hands on her hips. "You are going to be fine. And by the way, I wouldn't _ever_ bet against me." she winked and went into the living room.

"Okay, if you insist." I said following her. In less than an hour we had the living room set up and ready for tonight, even though it was only noon. Alice came walking down the stairs with a very big, very expensive looking karaoke machine, and I wondered how she was carrying. She was smaller than I was, for crying out loud!

"Oh, wow," she said looking at the clock. "I bet your hungry, Bella. You haven't eaten yet today have you?" Then, on queue, my stomach growled. I blushed embarrassed at how loud it was.

"No I haven't had a real meal today. I mean I had a snack at my house but that's it." I said. Alice seemed to think about it for a second, and then she did something I was unprepared for.

"EDWARD! TAKE BELLA TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and I literally jumped out of my skin.

"Holy crap, Alice. Did you have to yell in my ear? I'm going to go deaf."

"It was the only way to get Edwards attention." She said as though that was obvious.

"I agree with Bella, Alice. You do not have to yell." Edward said coming up behind me, scaring the hell out of me.

"What is with you people and scaring me like that?!" I asked. They laughed.

"Because it's funny," Alice said. "So Edward, just take her to get something to eat. I can handle the rest."

"Okay," he said getting his keys out of his pocket. "Where would you like to eat?"

"Anything, I don't care." He got me a burger from a nearby fast food place, and we went back.

"Well, we are going to start soon." He said when we got in the driveway.

"BELLA! What took you guys so long? We need to get you ready!" Alice said nearly ripping me out of the car, again. She dragged me up the stairs, and quickly dressed me in a black dress that hit the knees and a jacket than went to mid calf. She then pulled my bangs back and pinned them on the top of my head, curling out the ends of the rest of my hair. Next, she put on some eye liner and mascara, making my eyes more defined.

"Alright, come on. It's time," She said, smiling. "Wait thirty seconds then follow me down, got it?" I nodded, confused. I watched her walk out, counted to thirty and went downstairs. I had to concentrate on walking down the stairs seeing as how they turned off the lights and turned on a spotlight, pointing at a stage that had been built in the living room. I felt a little better when I got to the bottom and trusted myself to look up.

I looked right into Edwards eyes, sparkling in the dim light. I gasped and stopped. He held them for what seemed like forever. I couldn't look away from their golden depths, seeing his soul in them. And it looked like he was doing the same, and in that moment I could actually believe that he cared for me as more than a sister, like he loved me. When that thought crossed my mind I had to look away. I couldn't let myself believe that lie. He would never feel the same about me as I did about him.

I went and sat down next to Esme in the one of the giant bean bag chairs on the end, so I wouldn't have to sit next to Edward. Alice walked up to the microphone with Emmett and he pushed play. She giggled and looked at Emmett, and started singing.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover._

They had everyone laughing when they were done. I was pretty much rolling on the floor laughing. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Emmett was so into singing he started dancing around the stage. He made himself look like a total idiot. When everyone could finally stop laughing Alice made an announcement.

"Up next is… Bella and Edward!" she said, and bounced to her bean bag. Did she ever not bounce any where? I gulped, so not ready to sing in front of everyone. I could _not _do this. Even though they were screwing around, Alice and Emmett were _amazing!_ I couldn't follow that.

"Come on Bella, let's go." Edward said on my right pulling me from my thoughts. I got up slowly, and walked over to the stage. I stood by the mike and looked down at the Cullens, all looking at me excitedly. Edward hit the play button and the music began. I started singing, my voice shaky.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
**_  
_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

As I got more comfortable up their, I totally forgot about the others and really got into the song, starring into his eyes as we sang the chorus together.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
**_  
_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air _

I ended the song, looking at Edward. He looked back, and took a step closer to me. It seemed like he was going to leaned down and kiss me, but we were startled when his family started cheering wildly. I blushed and took a step back.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Esme said absolutely gushing over how good we were.

"See," Alice whispered in my ear. "I told you, you were going to be fine. Remember, never bet against me." I smiled blushing again.

"Yeah, you were pretty good, for a human." Rosalie said, and everyone shot her a warning look. I looked at them confused, but they all smiled. Next up was Rosalie. She sang alone.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

_Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Tower over me  
Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole _

This girl had to be perfect. Was there anything she couldn't do? Everyone cheered, not as loud as they did for me and Edward, but still pretty loud.

"Okay, who's up next?" Alice said. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all looked away. "Oh come on people! Sing!" they all shook their heads. "Okay fine, we're done. Go do whatever." She said disappointed. I sighed happily and got up, heading for the guest bathroom to shower. I got to my room and went to my bag to grab my pajamas. I heard a soft knock on the door, and turned around. Edward was leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, Bella, you were awesome tonight." He smiled, stepping into the room. "I wanted to give you something." He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "First, I want to give you the keys to my Vanquish, so you can drive yourself to school seeing as Mike is jealous of you riding to school with me." he threw the keys to me, and I miraculously caught them. "Second I wanted to give you this. Close your eyes" he whispered. I closed them, and felt him lock something on my wrist. I opened my eyes, and gasped. "It has a charm for every moment I will remember forever." He pointed to the first charm. "A notebook, for your poetry. The first time I had ever read your poetry was that song we just sang, and it was amazing." He pointed to the next one, "A truck, in loving memory of your truck." I laughed, tears filling my eyes. "This one, was for how beautiful you looked at the Girls Choice dance, and how wonderful you were dancing with me." he smiled. "And finally, a microphone, for how amazing you were tonight. Honestly you put me to shame, Bella." I laughed, tears rolling down my face. "Also, they all have diamonds in them somewhere. Not big expensive ones, just little ones that give it personality." I looked up at him, tears flowing from my eyes, and I reached out and hugged him. He stiffened awkwardly under me, and then hugged my back gently.

"Thank you, Edward. It's the most beautiful thing anyone has _ever _given me."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it. I will be adding to the bracelet every time I feel one is needed." I pulled back and looked at him.

"How much money did you spend on this?"

"Don't worry. I am not Alice. I didn't spend over a hundred. Which by the way is good for even me." he said, laughing at his own joke. I laughed awkwardly along.

"Thanks again, but I really need to shower now, if you don't mind." He smiled and left me to my business.

"Good night Bella. Sleep well." He said before retreating for his room. I felt like I was in a dream after that, not really knowing what I was doing. I went through my shower and laid down and fell asleep right away, picking up in my dream from the night before.

_"I don't understand," I said._

_"We are not like the ones in books. We can go out into sunlight, we don't sleep, ever, we still drink blood, but there is a way to do it in a civilized way. Animal Blood is what my family and I do. We are not as easy to kill as they say, religious artifacts do not affect us, neither does garlic." He said wrinkling his nose. I laughed._

_"But wait," I said. "What are we?" he gave me a confused looked and we stopped twirling._

_"I already told you, love, we're v-" _

I groaned. I always had to wake up in the worst places didn't I?

* * *

**Jrfan81- Awww… isn't it cute? I think it's uber cute.**

**Brunette Girl: I think for the first time in our lives I'm going to agree with you.**

**Jrfan81- YEAH! Wait what? Seriously? I think the world is ending.**

**Brunette Girl: Believe it sister it just happened.**

**Jrfan81- *faints***

**Brunette Girl: Okaaaay… anyways please review and I might have her back up and running by the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Car Crashes**

**Jrfan81- And we're back! **

**Brunette Girl: Yes and you got to help write this one… Happy?  
Jrfan81- Very… :D but before we go any further we have a few things to take care of right sister?**

**Brunette Girl: Yes first of all we want all the readers to know that we love you… even if you said mean things about our story… it helps us become better writers… :) **

**Jrfan81- and secondly we have to give a shout out to LoveFashionPeace who is amazing… she got out Red Vs. Blue comment… YAY!**

**Brunette Girl: For those of you who are going huh? Red Vs. Blue is a show based on Halo… it's amazing. And the comment was the lightish red comment about Emmett last chapter. **

**Jrfan81- If you want to see what Red Vs. Blue is about PM one of us and we'll tell ya where to find it… but this chapter is dedicated to LovefashionPeace congrats!**

**Brunette girl: and without further ado here's the chapter Enjoy! **

Sunday passed slowly because Edward and I were arguing over if I could go home or not. We weren't really yelling, just debating if I could or not. It took me all day to get him to let me go, but then he insisted on riding there with me and Alice would follow in her car, which just happened to be a Porsche, to take him home. He also insisted on walking me up to the door. I couldn't figure out why he was acting like someone was about jump out and kill me. I hadn't pissed anyone off that I knew of. I went to bed that night ready to show up in Edward's Vanquish. Everyone would be shocked that I went from a rusty old truck, to a nice sparkling car. But I was pumped.

When I opened my eyes in Monday, and looked at my alarm, and jumped out of bed. It was 9:00! I was so late! I quickly ran around and grabbed my clothes, anything I could get my hands on, and threw my hair into a pony tail, not having enough time to do anything fancy with it. It was snowing very hard when I ran to the car. I jammed the keys into the ignition and flew out of the drive way. I sped to school, dodging ice patches, knowing I wouldn't run into any cops. There were two cops in the town, and that was including Charlie. I figured I would get by without him finding me.

I pulled in to the closet spot, which happened to be right on the end by the entrance to the lot. I grabbed my bag, and it spilled all over the floor of the Vanquish, having been open when I had gotten the keys out. I quickly tried to get everything in the bag so I could get to class. I had just about finished, when I heard I screeching noise. I turned to look where it was coming from, and froze. It was coming straight at the passenger side of Edward's car. I fumbled with the seat belt, trying to get it off, and failed. The van hit the passenger side and slammed the Vanquish into to car right next to me. My head hit my door, causing my vision to go black for a second. When my vision came back, I looked over at the passenger side and saw that the entire side was smashed in. The windows were smashed in, the seat were folded over. The first thing that ran through me head was, _Oh my gosh, Edward is gonna _kill_ me!_

I looked at my door, trying to figure out how I was going to get out. The door was completely smashed and the car was wedged between the van and the car in the next parking spot.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell. I tried to turn around to see who it was, but it hurt to move my head around so I just waited. All of a sudden the car on my left was pulled back, and Edward was prying my door open and yanked me out of the car.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked looking me over for any damage.

"Yeah," I said, my voice sounding weak. "I'm fine. How did you move that car?" I asked, and he froze.

"Bella, there was no car there." He tried to convince me. I looked back and saw the car sitting in the middle of the lot.

"No, Edward, it's right there." I pointed out. "What's going on Edward?"

"Nothing's going on. Bella, are you sure your alright?"

"Yes I'm-"

"BELLA!" My name came from every which direction of student flooding out of the building. "SOMEONE GET TYLER OUT OF THE VAN!" I looked over and saw Tyler Crowley unconscious in his van.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm concerned about." Edward replied.

"I've got 911 on the phone!" Someone yelled. I looked around. Nothing had moved in slow motion like in the movies. I just took everything in faster. I saw Mr. Banner and Coach Clapp prying the door of Tyler's van, getting him out. The ambulances got there quickly, and took Tyler in the back of one, and even after I protested that I was fine they put me in the back of the other. Edward had told them that I had gotten hit pretty hard, and that I needed to be taken to the hospital to be checked over. I glared at him. I hated hospitals. They rushed me there, acting like I was dying, but I figured that this was the only action they would have for the month.

When we got to the hospital, they wouldn't let me just walk into the emergency room. They made me lay on the stretcher, rushing me through the doors in to an empty room. I laid there watching them as they hooked up a heart monitor to me and everything. Then, when they tried to hook me up to an IV, I told them I would leave if the stuck me with any needles. They must have taken me seriously because they didn't come at me with another needle after that.

I looked around when they left, and realized I was in the same exact room I had been in after the incident at the airport when I had figured out that my mom had died. I blinked back tears, when Edward came in through the door. I glared at him, and he smiled back at me.

"This," I said motioning to the monitors next to me, "Is your fault." His smile got bigger.

"I am sorry. I can't believe my _Vanquish_ was wrecked!" he said shaking his head. "That was my favorite car, other than my Volvo, but that's not the point." He said sadly. I hung my head, and blinked back more tears.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to." I whispered. He was quickly at my side looking me in the eyes, sadly.

"Bella, I did not mean it that way!" he said quickly, "I meant I was I did not want to have to get a new Vanquish. Of course I am very happy that you are not injured and that you are going to be okay. I can replace a car. I cannot replace you." He said. "It was not your fault that the crash happened."

"Wait, why were you even out there in the first place?" I asked.

"I was, uh, waiting for you to get there so I could be sure you go to school safely." He lied. He was starting to get easier to read and was becoming a terrible liar.

"And why didn't you just come to my house and wake me up?" I asked.

"They would not let me leave school grounds. They told me I could wait outside for you but I was not aloud to leave." He told me.

"Oh." I replied, looking away. We sat in silence for a minute. I could tell he was working himself up to what he was about to say, and I waited for him to say something first.

"Bella," he finally said. "There is something I need to tell you. I saw something that you should know about." He began, not looking at me. "I found Mike in the hallway, before I went outside to wait for you, making out. Bella, I don't want to see you hurt. Please, _please_, listen to what I am saying about Mike this time." I simply starred at him, taking in every thing he had just said.

"What?' I whispered. How could Mike do that to me? Then it hit me. Everything clicked into place. Our first date, when he left, Jessica hadn't had trouble at home. She was flirting with Mike. The dance, when she asked Mike to dance, who knows what they could have done. And now, when I'm not around they've been together. I could not believe him! The heart monitor started beeping faster as I was thinking, and Edward looked worriedly at it then back at me.

"Take it easy, Bella," He told me. "I just thought you should know that, because I don't want you to get hurt." He repeated. I got up from the bed and started pacing. Why me? Why must I always be the one that this crap happens to? "Bella," He said grabbing my shoulders, causing me to stop, but I refused to look at him. "Bella, look at me," I looked up and saw him eyes sparkling. "I love you Bella, be smart, don't make the wrong decisions," he said before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I stared after him in shock. Maybe it was because of how different his lips felt, they were so cold or maybe it was because I knew he was lying to me but most of me said it was because he told me he loved me.

"Bella, what happened? Are you ok?" Mike asked me as him, Jessica, Eric and Angela came into the room.

"It was a car crash Mike; if Tyler's van would've hit me a foot towards me I could've been killed. Thank God Edward was out there and called for help," I said and Mike frowned.

"But you're ok, right?" Angela asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for the doctor to come and tell me I can go home," I answered and she nodded a relieved smile on her face. The girls started to left now that they knew I would be ok.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Mike hissed so no one but me could hear him outside of the door.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed back.

"How could you end up in the hospital?" Mike said and I looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, cause you know I just wanted to be almost killed," I replied rolling my eyes.

"If you had been on time like you should've been then this wouldn't have happened," Mike lectured and I glared at him.

"It wasn't like I was late on purpose, it happens. How was I supposed to know that Tyler was going to hit a patch of ice and almost kill me?" I told him and he rolled his eyes. He was about to respond when the door flung open and Carlisle walked in. I almost sighed in relief.

"Hello Bella," he said kindly then turned to the other teens in the room and almost angrily said, "I need to look over Bella in private." He looked at Mike when he said this and I wondered what the others had done to make him angry. It wasn't as if he could know what Mike and I were talking about before he walked in. It was too quiet for even Angela and Jessica to hear. Mike nodded and left the room. After they left it was almost as if someone had flipped a switch and Carlisle looked over at me concerned

"Are you alright?" He asked like a concerned father.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." He said, and smiled. He quickly checked me over, more on my head than anything. He lightly poked my head with cold his fingers. Why hadn't I noticed them being so cold? I had made contact with Edwards's skin before. Why was I just noticing this now? Carlisle's hand hit a tender spot on my head, causing me to wince in pain.

"Hurt a little?" he asked, "And Bella, you need to tell me the truth." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Well, my head kind of," I began, and he shot me a look of disbelief. "Okay, _really_ hurts in that one spot. Just there though." He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Oh Bella, by the way, I wanted to let you know that you are now officially my daughter." He informed me. I starred at him in shock. When did he go through with that? I didn't know that it would go that fast. He looked at me, concerned about how I wasn't saying anything. "Bella?"

"Huh, oh sorry." I murmured. I smiled at him. "Really? It's done?"

"Yes, but you can live in Charlie's house if that's what you prefer. I don't want to make you feel like you have to move in with our family." I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Anytime Bella, anytime." He said. "And I think that you are done." He said smiling at me. I stood up and a wave of dizziness hit me, causing me to fall forward. Thankfully, Carlisle caught me before I hit the floor. "Are you sure your okay Bella?" He asked, extremely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said waving it away with my hand.

"If you say so," He said, "And I do not want you to go to school for the rest of the week. Actually I would prefer it if you'd stay with us for the rest of the week so I can keep an eye on you." I nodded. That seemed reasonable. "I'll have Edward take you over to your house and get your things and then I'll see you at home." He smiled, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Carlisle," I called. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He reacted the same way Edward did when I hugged him, and then wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you. I can never express how grateful I am that you came into my life."

"Your welcome, Bella." He said. He pulled away and smiled at me, then left the room. I followed the signs and went into the waiting room, and found Edward pacing.

"Bella," He said, relieved for some reason. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to get some things from my house then go over to yours." I answered. He nodded

"Okay, I'll take then." He escorted me to his car walking next to me closely, afraid I was going to fall over. He opened my door and made sure I was securely inside. He got in the drivers side, again more quickly then he should have, and pulled out of the parking lot. I fidgeted with the bracelet on my right hand and starred out the window most of the ride. I started thinking about what Edward had said at the hospital. If he wasn't lying to me, I didn't know what I was going to do. Then I thought about if he _was_ lying to me. I would never forgive him for getting my hopes up about this. I just couldn't bare that.

There was an awkward silence that I wasn't going to break. We were half way there when Edward said something.

"Bella, are you sure your okay? You are awfully quiet." He said.

"I'm fine," I answered softly.

"Okay," he said, "What's wrong then?"

"Nothing." I said. He looked at me for a second, and then shook his head laughing.

"What?" I asked him. I had no idea why he was laughing.

"I am never going to be able to figure you out." He said. I gave him a confused look and he laughed again. "Bella, I know something's wrong. I know your face, but I'll never know understand how you keep it hidden from everyone." I starred at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward." He sighed. I knew he was right but I didn't want to talk about what I was hiding from him. He didn't need to know that I was grieving for my parents more than I was letting on, I was dealing with the fact that Mike could possibly be cheating on me, and using me to get popular, and that I was completely in love with Edward and he was possibly playing with my emotions.

"If you say so." He replied. He pulled into my driveway and I told him to wait in the car while I got my stuff. I still hadn't emptied my bag from yesterday, so I just through new clothes in the bag, and my shower things and went down to the car. He was waiting outside the car, leaning casually against the side, looking like a Greek God more than anything. I looked away and went to the trunk which he had opened for me. I slammed it shut and nearly had a heart attack. Edward had moved and was hiding behind the trunk.

"Jeez," I said my heart racing.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I wanted to let you know that what I had said in the hospital is true. I meant every word." I looked at the ground and just walked back to the passenger side and got in. "Bella is that why you aren't talking, because of what I said?" he asked. Yeah that had been why I was quiet, but I didn't want to tell him that so I came up with a quick lie.

"No, I-I just feel bad about your car. You let me borrow it and I had to get into an accident in it." I said helplessly.

"Bella, it's just a car. I can get a new one, it Alice doesn't go over on Carlisle's credit card again." We laughed at that. "But like I said in the hospital, I can't replace you like I can replace a car." I looked away, out the window. Good, he bought my lie.

"Is that all you're worried about?" he asked. I nodded. We rode to his house in silence. When we go there, he told me to leave my stuff to him and to go lie down for a while. I agreed wanting nothing more than to rest. My head was starting to pound and I only wanted to sleep now. I went into the house and Esme met me at the door.

"Oh my goodness Bella, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though I can't say the same about Edward's car."

"Cars can be replaced honey." She repeated Edwards's words. Do you need anything?"

"All I really want to do is go to sleep. Getting in an accident really takes a lot out of you." I laughed weakly and went upstairs. I found Edward sitting on my bed. I stopped in the doorway. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Would you like for me to get your homework for tomorrow?" he offered.

"Uh, actually, I was gonna get it myself, but uh," I said, but he cut me off.

"That's okay, I'll take you over there if you would like."

"Oh, uh sure." I said. He smiled and stood up.

"I will let you get some sleep now." He said. "Sleep tight" he kissed my forehead and left the room. Okay he really needed to stop doing that if I was going to be able to keep pretending that we were just friends. I lay down, still feeling his cold lips on my forehead, and thinking about him. I fell asleep, and dreamed about him, _again_.

_I opened my eyes, and sighed. I was dreaming the same dream that I had been for the past three or four nights. I was getting pretty sick of it to be quite honest. I sighed._

_"What is it, love?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and smiled. "What?"_

_"I liked it when you call me that." I confessed._

_"Well, love, I'll call you that more often then." He smirked. "But you never answered my question, love." He smiled and waited for my answer. I bit my lip, thinking of how I was going to answer._

_"Well," I began, "I have had this dream for the past three nights, but I never get to hear what you, or we, are. I always wake up right when you try to tell me." I sighed. "This is all very frustrating." He laughed at me._

_"Well, let's try this again." He said, "No waking up okay?" I chuckled, and he took my hand, feeling the same temperature as mine. His hands were supposed to be colder than mine, weren't they? "Bella, we are vampires." I simply starred at him. He had to be kidding. I laughed. "What?" he asked._

_"You're kidding right? Vampires?" I laughed_

_"I'm not kidding." He said his eyes serious. "We're a little different than your "Normal" vampires though. We are a little harder to kill. Stakes do nothing. We _can _go out into sunlight, we don't sleep-"_

_"Ever?" I cut him off. He smirked._

_"Ever," he replied. "But one thing is the same. We do have to drink blood to live, but our family does it differently. We call ourselves vegetarians, meaning we only live on the blood of animals. It's a lot more civilized than drinking human blood." He explained. Then he got serious. "But, Bella, I need to apologize for something. Your first day, staying with our family, when we were in the meadow, I am so very sorry for almost killing you." I blinked. Well I now knew that this was a dream, Edward attacking me _was a dream. _I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked._

_"This is all a dream, of course you'd apologize for that. It never happened Edward." I said._

_"Yes it did love, I would never lie to you." He said._

_"That's not-"_

I awoke to a knock on the door. I looked over at the alarm clock, and it read 7:00. I groaned when the door opened and the lights turned on. I pulled the covers back over my head.

"Bella," a musical voice said, coming from the door.

"Go away," I grumbled. Edward laughed.

"Come on, sleepy head, you need to get up if you want to get your homework." He reminded me. I groaned again.

"But I wanna sleep," I whined. He laughed.

"Well, if you want this to be done the hard way," he said, chuckling. Then he ripped the blanket off me.

"What the hell?" I asked, and saw him smiling.

"It's your fault, you didn't get up." I glared at him.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up." He laughed and left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and lay back down.

"Bella! Get up!" He called through the door.

"I am up!" I called back. I got dressed and went downstairs. I found Edward lounging in the living room. I went right up behind him, intending to scare him but he beat me to the chase.

"Hello, Bella." He said, scarring _me _in the process. "You can't scare me. Not even if your life depended on it."

"Okay, lets just get this over with so I can go back to sleep." I grumbled.

"Did you not sleep well?" he asked.

"I have had the same dream for the past three days." I told him. We got into the car and he drove off.

"What was it about?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, this is going to sound stupid," I began, "But you told me that your family were vampires." I laughed, and he laughed along with me, but his laughter was off.

"Yeah, that's weird," he said. He pulled into the parking lot and we got out. I went to my classes, school already being in session, the hallways were empty. I came out of my English room, looking through the homework. I looked up and froze. There was Mike. With Jessica. Making out. _In plain sight. _

"_What the hell?" _I screeched.

**Jrfan81- Uh Oh!**

**Brunette Girl: Yeah, What she said!  
Jrfan81- Looks like Mike is gonna get his ass kicked… not that I know what's going to happen cause I'm not in charge of that *Points at Sister* She is…**

**Brunette Girl: Yeah and I'm not telling…**

**Jrfan81- Not even me your amazing older sister and your dedicated co-writer?**

**Brunette Girl: No, especially not you, you can't keep a secret to save your life…**

**Jrfan81- I can to! Like that one time when everyone was making fun of you but you weren't there… oh crap… **

**Brunette Girl: Thanks a lot…. *Runs off***

**Jrfan81- Crap… I better go fix this… Review Please *Runs after her* I WAS KIDDING SIS!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Coming Clean**

**Jrfan81- I am so excited about this chapter… and because I loved it so much I read it like three times before posting it.**

**Brunette Girl: I hope you were editing while you did that since you DIDN'T edit the last one…**

**Jrfan81- Well after it got lost twice I kinda gave up on the last chapter…. But I DID edit this one… :D**

**Brunette Girl: Good cause I don't like getting review that say things about our editing because you didn't do your job…**

**Jrfan81- Sorry! *smiles apologetically***

**Brunette Girl: I'll forgive you this time! **

**Jrfan81- Anyways on with the chapter I know you've all been dying to read!

* * *

**

"_What the hell?"_ I screeched. Mike instantly jumped away from Jessica, breathless.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily. He had _no _reason to be mad at me, but I sure had a reason to be mad at _him._

"I go to school here." I pointed out. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Well, Jessica cares more about my need than you do so I'm goin' with her now." He informed me. I starred at him, confused.

"'Your needs'?" I asked.

"Well you never want to spend time with me. You're to busy hangin' around with Cullen." I shook my head.

"For the last time _we are just friends_, and if you wanted to be with Jessica, you should have broken up with me _first_, and then made out with her in the hallway." I told him. "How long has this been going on?" I whispered.

"The Thursday before our first date."

"WHAT!?" I couldn't believe him. It's not that I was totally in love with him, but it's the principle on the thing that you don't cheat on _anyone_.

"Bella, I-" Jessica began.

"Stay out of this Jessica." I turned around deciding whether or not to leave or yell at him some more. I looked up at Edward for help, he had just walked around the corner. I knew he had heard me. There was no way he didn't hear me. I looked around at the surrounding class rooms; teachers all around were watching what was going on. I whirled around and lunged for Mikes head, but before I could get very far, Edwards's arms circled around my waist holding me back. I screamed in frustration.

"LET GO OF ME, EDWARD! LET ME AT HIM!" I tried my hardest to break free of his hold, but he was _way_ too strong for me.

"Not until you calm down." He said in my ear.

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" I screamed. "I HAVE NO REASON TO CALM DOWN!" I looked right at Mike, making him feel my anger. It must have worked because he stepped backwards a couple of steps. "If it wasn't clear from my crazy behavior," I said calmly, Edward loosening his grip, "WE ARE SO OVER!" I reached in my pocket and threw my cell phone at Mike's head. It hit him smack in the middle of the forehead. I felt Edward silently laughing as he securely held me. "HA!"

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his forehead. "Ya know what? I'm glad we're over, _you're nuts!"_ he exclaimed and ran down the hallway with Jessica following.

"Uh, Edward, could you put me down?" I asked calmly.

"That depends. Are you going to chase after Mike?" he asked.

"Why? He's not worth it." He set me on my feet and watched carefully as I calmly picked my things up and walked in the other direction. I went right out of the school, and into Edward's car. I opened the door, and slammed it a little harder than necessary. Edward winced as I did.

"Sorry." I said. I starred out the window thinking about what had happened. I should have seen that one coming a mile away. Mike was right. I did spend more time with Edward than I did with him. Maybe it was because I actually _liked_ Edward. He treated me like a person, unlike Mike who had treated me like property.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, bringing me back to the car ride. I looked over at him. He starred at me not bothering to look at the road.

"Um, yeah. Could you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Look at the road when you drive?" he laughed, and looked back to the road. "Edward, we need to talk."

"Okay," He said. I could not believe I was about to confess my love for him, but it had to be done. After all he had told me he loved me, it was only fitting that I did the same. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do, and chickened out.

"Thanks for what you did back there. I probably would have killed him if you hadn't been there."

"Your welcome, Bella, but we both know that that is not what you want to tell me." I looked at him, shocked. Could he read my mind? I sighed, no way around it I guess.

"Yeah, you're right, as usual." He smirked. I paused, thinking of how to tell him. I couldn't come out right and say it. That would _not_ work.

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking before I go mad." He said. I looked away, not being able to look him in the eye.

"I was just thinking about how I was going to tell you that I love you. It felt wrong to just outright say it, so I was trying to find a way to be smoother about it." I sighed. "I guess I wasn't so smooth, was I?" I jerked forward as he slammed on his brakes. I looked over at him, wondering why we had just stopped in the middle of the road. His expression left me puzzled. He was sad, and I didn't know why.

"Bella, I need to come clean with you." He whispered. I felt my heart break, realizing he had been lying to me. He didn't love me. How could I be so stupid to believe that? "That dream that you told me about, is… real." I blinked, and then started laughing. "What?"

"So you're telling me that you're a _vampire?_ Right I'm gonna believe that!" I laughed.

"Bella, I am being serious, everyone in my family, I'm sorry _our_ family," He corrected, "Are vampires, except you of course." I laughed harder, realizing that he wasn't lying to me. I started hyperventilating after that. I was sitting in a car, with a freaking _vampire?_ "Bella, please just breathe, breathe." I slowed my breathing down thankfully, so I wasn't going to pass out on him. "Good, just keep breathing." He coached. "Do you believe me?" I starred at him for a second, thinking over the fact that I was in love with a vampire. There was no way I was ever going to be able to live without him. Ever. He had already left his mark on me. Then I realized it didn't matter. I loved him and that was all that mattered.

"I believe you, Edward," I whispered. "And it doesn't matter to me what you are. All that matters is I love you." His ever changing emotions got the best of him.

"What- Are you _crazy_?" he said. I starred shocked

"I don't understand," I said slowly.

"_Why_ doesn't it _matter?" _he asked.

"Well, I love you and that's all that matters to me. You could be an alien for all I care; I would still love you just the same." I told him. He sighed, and looked away.

"Bella, I almost killed you. How does _that_ not matter?" he whispered. I gasped.

"No, Edward, you've got it all wrong. That was a dream. It didn't happen." I tried to convince him.

"Who are you trying to convince, Bella, me or you?" he asked. I looked away. I was trying to convince myself that it was a dream. How had I pictured Edward so perfectly if I had never seen him before? "Does it matter now?" he asked quietly. I thought about it, contemplating bolting out of the car and running for my life but realized that I wouldn't get far before I regretted it and came back to him.

"No, it doesn't," I whispered. I looked up into his eyes, tears welling up in mine. "So what Edward, I'm not dead now am I? I am _alive_ and I may not be perfect but I am as close to well I will ever be. I don't care what happened before I officially knew you. All I care about is _now_." I told him. He starred at me.

"Bella," he whispered, "It could happen again."

"Yes it can, but it won't!" I told him. "You can't." He threw me a disbelieving look. "Well, probably you could _physically _but mentally, you can't do it. Edward, I know you. You would not be able to live with yourself if you ever hurt me or anyone for that matter." He gave a bitter laugh, and looked out the window.

"If only you knew Bella, if only you knew."

"But I don't because you aren't telling me. I want to know, Edward. Let me in." I pleaded. He looked back at me, his eyes hard.

"I have killed before. I may have skipped over the minds of the innocent, but I still killed the people who were out to kill, or to rape innocent girls. I couldn't just let them walk the street and hurt others. I figured that, that if I left the innocent people and went after the others, I was a good person. But then I looked in the mirror, and my eyes had gone from golden brown to a deep red. I saw the monster inside of me coming alive, and I, I just couldn't take it. I went to what I had started out with, animal blood, which you already know about." He said. I simply starred at him. He had gone through _so much _in his life.

"Wait, you read minds?" I asked, ready for anything.

"Yes, I can read everyone's mind in the world, apart from yours." He stated.

"What is something wrong with me?" he laughed.

"I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?"

"Yeah I guess that sounds weird." I said. "Edward, there is something I need to know, though," I began, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered automatically.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." We sat in silence. I didn't realize that he had started the car until we were moving. I gave him a puzzled look and he answered, "We are blocking the road." I nodded, taking in everything that had been said. I still had a million questions but they could wait. "By the way, I have a present for you when we get home." I nodded again, unable to speak. Edward's eyes never left my face, watching my every move. I blushed. It was embarrassing to have someone watching you like that.

When we got to the house, Edward leaded me to his room, and left me by the bed. He went into his closet and emerged with an extremely big box.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A present." He smirked.

"Why?"

"Because, I think it will do you good, and I think you'll write more poems." He told me. I raised an eyebrow, nervous about what it was. "Open it." I cautiously opened the box, which held a guitar case. I felt the tears coming as I opened it. It held a dark blue acoustic guitar. I felt the tears spill over and Edward pulled me into his arms. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

"I thought," I began wiping the tears away, "that we established that I don't like anything you give me, I love it." He laughed. "Next time," I said, turning around in his arms to face him, "Ask me if I love it."

"That I can do." He whispered. Our eyes locked and Edward moved in to kiss me. My breathing sped up as he got closer. Our lips were just about to make contact, when the door burst open. Edwards head shot up and glared at the little pixie standing in the doorway.

"FINALY!" She exclaimed. "_Now_ we don't have to hide anything from you anymo-" she cut off in mid sentence and starred blankly at the wall. I looked up at Edward confused as to what just happened.

"Alice," He said urgently. He started walking over, and froze in mid step.

"What?" I asked. Neither of them responded. I went up to Edward and tried to look him in the eye, but he was staring into space, like Alice. Esme ran threw the door and went up to Alice, shaking her.

"Alice, dear, what do you see?" she kept asking.

At the same time Edward and Alice said, "Bella,"

"What I'm right here?" I said. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Alice sees the future, Bella." Esme informed me.

"Oh." I said, not fazed at all. Then Alice's expression went from blank to disgust. She looked at Edward, and he looked broken.

"How could you Edward?" She whispered before leaving the room and Esme followed her. Edward fell to his knees with his head in his hands.

"Edward!" I knelt down beside him. "What is going on?" He looked at me, his eyes half crazed.

"I- I don't understand what I just saw." He whispered. "I saw you-" He cut off in mid sentence, and his mood instantly changed. He smiled "It was nothing. I saw that you are going to get over Mike and avoid him as much as possible." I threw him a disbelieving look. He shrugged. "Hey I have another present for you." He said changing the subject. I groaned.

"Why so many presents today?"

"Because I love giving them to you." He smirked.

"Fine." He went over to his shelf and pulled out a little box. He opened it and grabbed a little silver… thing.

"Close your eyes." He told me. I closed them, as he messed with my charm bracelet. "Okay, you can open your eyes." I opened them and saw that he had placed a little guitar on the bracelet. "Do you li-"

"Edward Cullen, you were not about to ask me if I liked it, were you?"

"I mean, do you love it?" he asked, amused.

"No, I hate it." I said, and his face fell. I giggled. "Duh I love it! What's the matter with you?" He laughed along with me. "By the way, what did Alice see?" his laughter was abruptly cut off.

"Oh, you remembered." He mumbled. _Uh, DUH! _I thought, _not something I'm likely to FORGET!_ "She saw some, stuff." I waited.

"Like?" I prompted when he didn't continue.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked trying to weasel his way out of the conversation. _ Not gonna happen, cutie._

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, she saw a lot of things, all jumbled up and all having to do with you." I starred at him, confused. "She saw, you as a vampire-" he shuddered, " you in Phoenix collapsed in front of a house, a fire involving you somehow, you on the ground, dying, you lying on the floor crying, and she saw me, leaving." His voice broke at the last part. "Bella, I never meant to hurt you." He whispered. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder and hugged his cold body. He hugged me back gently, his whole body shaking.

"I know Edward, but, we can change the future." I looked up and saw determination in his eyes.

"Yes," he said hugging me closer, "We can." I yawned. It had been a long day and I needed a nap. "You should get some sleep." He told me.

"Okay," I said, not wanting to fight about how I wasn't tired, because I knew I was.

"I'll even stay with you if you would like." He offered. I nodded enthusiastically. He smirked, leading me into his bed, wrapping the blankets around me. He hummed amazingly sweet song. I fell asleep easily against his cold body, dreaming of only him.

* * *

**Jrfan81- awww…. I love this chapter!**

**Brunette Girl: You already said that at the top!**

**Jrfan81- I did didn't I? Oh well I'm sure everyone agrees with me!**

**Brunette Girl: well you'll have to wait for the reviews to find out…**

**Jrfan81- REVIEW EVERYONE SO I CAN FIND OUT!!! Cause I'm sure I'm right since I'm always right…**

**Brunette Girl: Yeah keep telling yourself that… and yes please review… we love hearing from you… :D**

**Jrfan81- REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Missed Opportunities**

**Jrfan81- HAHAHAHAHAHA… I told you everyone would agree with me… and I was RIGHT!!**

**Brunette Girl: Yeah… you were… thanks a lot guys… now she's going to have a big head forever…**

**Jrfan81- HEY! MY HEAD IS NOT BIG… it's normal size… :D**

**Brunette Girl: Yes well that remains to be seen… but on to more important things… here's the chapter…

* * *

**

Edward was still humming the same melody that he had when I fell asleep when I opened my eyes. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Hi," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hello," he said back. "How was your nap?" he asked. I smiled

"Good. Of course it was good, you stayed with me while I slept." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I stayed, because apparently you talk in your sleep." My smile vanished. Renee had always teased me about it. It wasn't something I thought I needed to worry about.

"What did you hear?" I asked slowly. He smiled widely.

"Well, you miss your parents, you said some things about Newton that I have to say I thought I would never hear you say those words," I blushed, and he laughed. He placed his cold hand on my cheek, and sighed. I starred at him confused, but he continued with his explanation on what he had heard from my sleep talking. "You also like to say my name."

"A lot?" I asked.

"How much do you mean by 'a lot', exactly?" I groaned. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Don't be self-conscious. If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

"Did you hear anything else?" I whispered against his chest.

"You said you loved me." He said softly. I blushed.

"You already knew that." I told him.

"It was nice to hear, just the same." I hugged him closer, blushing a deeper red.

"I love you," I whispered.

"You are my life now," he answered simply. I pulled away and sat up. Looking out the window I figured it was at least 8 at night. I felt the bed shift as Edward sat up next to me. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Right on queue my stomach growled.

"It's amazing it keeps doing that whenever you ask." He chuckled. I looked over at him. He was carefully studying my expression. He placed his hand on my cheek and started leaning in to kiss me, but he hesitated. This had to be difficult for him, though I had no idea what he was going through I knew he was in pain, just by the look in his eyes. I closed my eyes and leaned in to close the space between us. Then, all of a sudden the door burst open revealing Alice standing in the door, holding a tray of food.

"Good, you're awake." She said setting the tray in front of me. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"No, Alice, you-"

"Yes, Alice actually you are," Edward cut me off, glaring at his sister. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating, Alice, you know that?" She smiled, seeming to be in a better mood.

"It's a talent," she said, then skipped out of the room. I quickly ate everything in front of me. I dropped the fork on the plate and laid back.

"So, ready for some guitar lessons?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. He grabbed his guitar and I grabbed mine. He started out with basic cords, and strumming techniques. We worked for a couple of hours, Edward teasing me any chance he got. I fired back at him, giving him what he deserved. We laughed, a lot. Finally I caught on and was able to play _Hey There Delilah _flawlessly.

"Wow, Bella," Edward said, applauding. "You catch on fast." I blushed.

"Well, you're a good teacher." I told him. He laughed. I set my guitar aside, stood up, and stretched. "Hey do you want to go for a walk or something because I need to move around." He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. He got up and grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs and saw Esme and Rosalie in the living room. Esme smiled when she saw our fingers interlaced. Rosalie glared at me. The thought _if looks could kill_ ran through my head. I quickly looked away

"We're just going to go for a walk." Edward told them.

"Have fun," Esme called after us. Edward led me down the almost invisible driveway and we walked through the woods. Neither of us said anything as we walked. I didn't need to say anything; I was holding hands with the most beautiful person on earth. Nothing needed to be said about that.

"Bella?" Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" We stopped walking, and he turned to look me in the eye.

"I swear I'll never leave you." He said sincerely. "Not intentionally, anyway. But if you ever want me to leave, then I would leave you alone, but unless that happens, I will _never, ever_ leave your side." I smiled.

"I think you're stuck with me then, cause that is _never_ going to happen." He smiled back and hugged me close. He sighed. "What?" I said, looking up at him.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to have you know everything about my family and I, and not have you run in the opposite direction, like I expected you to." He smiled down at me, his eyes showing he meant every word.

"I'm glad," I said, smiling back. We started walking again, headed back towards the house. The rain was starting to fall extremely hard now soaking us to the bone.

"Hey, Bella, how about I show you how _I_ get around." He said, his eyes lighting up.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Hop on," he said gesturing to his back.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Hurry up before we're so wet Esme doesn't let us back in the house." He said. I bit my lip, debating whether or not to get on hid back. He sighed, obviously impatient, grabbed my hand and effortlessly pulled me on his back.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack, Edward." I warned. He laughed.

"Don't worry, Bella, I can carry something _a lot_ heavier than you." He said, and then he was running. He streaked through the woods, his steps never faltering. I couldn't close my eyes, fearing I might somehow get hurt if I did. Then it was over. We were standing in front of his house, in two seconds flat. I slid off his back and landed on my feet, keeping steady by holding on to his shoulders. I let go of his shoulders and felt myself falling. Edward's hands shot out and caught me before my head connected with the ground. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said weakly.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"No, it was very interesting." I said.

"Right," he said laughing. He looked down at my lips, then back to my eyes, and leaned down to try kissing me again. As if on queue, the door flew open, Emmett standing in the door way, smirking.

"Hey! No swappin' spit in front of the house!" he scolded. I blushed and Edward smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he whined.

"For interrupting a perfectly good moment that I knew you were waiting to wreck." Edward told him. I giggled. I slipped around Emmett to get out of the rain, but he snaked his arm around my waist and flipped me upside down.

"Emmett!" I screamed, "Put me down!" I slammed my fist down on his shoulder, hoping to get my point across, but I ended up hurting my hand instead.

"No way, little sis!" He said. "This is initiation into the family!"

"What!? How is this initiation?"

"Emmett, put her down." Edward said, laughing at my reaction.

"Nope! Like I told her its initiation!" Emmett told Edward.

"Emmett put me _down!"_ I screeched. Edward growled.

"Put. Her. Down. _Now!_" he said. Emmett set me on my feet, and ran. I made a face at Edward. "What?" he said innocently.

"Oh, come on he was just having fun, Edward." I said.

"You're right, I should apologize." I gave him an approving smile. "Well the only reason I got mad, was because I was going to do that first!" He said and wrapped his arms around my waist throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed as he causally walked through the house with me over his shoulder.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Esme asked, coming around the corner. "Why are you carrying her around like that? She is _injured_. Put her down." She scolded. Edward smirked, and quickly ran up the stairs so he wouldn't be in anymore trouble. He went into my room, and finally dropped me on my bed, and he lay down next to me. We laughed, for what seemed like hours. When we had finally caught our breath, I snuggled up against him.

"Hey, Edward," I said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I want to know more about you. Where you're originally from, how you became a vampire, and how you met Carlisle?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "I was born in Chicago in 1901. Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of Spanish Influenza. Carlisle changed me out of loneliness. He had been alone for two centuries, and needed a companion." He starred at the wall, wondering what to say next. "Esme came into our family next. She fell from a cliff and was still alive when they brought her to the morgue. Rosalie can after Esme. Carlisle hoped that she would be to me what Esme was to him." Jealousy flared through me when he said that. Why on earth would he tell me _that_? "But, I saw in Carlisle's mind that he thought that, and made it clear she was no more than a sister. While Rose was hunting one day, she found a man being mauled by a bear. She chased the bear away and brought him to Carlisle to change him. Emmett was the one to complete her."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"They are two very rare creatures. Jasper belonged to another… _family_. A very different kind of family. But when Alice found him, and they were both complete. But like Alice and I, Jasper has a certain gift. He can feel others emotions, and manipulate them if he so chooses." He explained.

"Wow," I whispered. I starred off into space thinking about what Edward had said about Rosalie, feeling jealous. How could I live knowing that _Rosalie _was meant for him?

"Bella, your not… jealous of what Carlisle's intentions were, are you?" he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No," I lied, and he laughed.

"You know, you are very cute when you're jealous." He said. "I like it." I smacked his arm lightly, knowing I would hurt myself.

"Yeah right," I said.

"No, it's true." he said.

"I don't understand why you think that." I told him.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, do you? You didn't hear what every guy was thinking on your first day. If you did, you would understand." I shook my head. We laid in silence for hours. Before I knew it, the sun was rising. I sighed and sat up, Edward doing the same thing. I laughed. This was the happiest I had been in a while, even when my parents were alive. I knew it was sick to be happy when both of my parents were dead, but it was true.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Hey, uh, would you mind going to Phoenix with me? I mean to clean out my mom's house?"

"Yes, of course."

"The thing is I don't want to do it alone, so I thought it would be best if you came." I told him.

"Of course I'll go with you, Bella." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered. "It will be so much easier knowing that you're there."

"When should we go?" he asked.

"As soon as possible, please. I would like to get my mothers stuff packed up and get my stuff back here somehow."

"How about, this weekend?" he said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, that'll work." I said, nodding. "But we're either not flying or we're flying together." I told him.

"If it makes you feel better we don't have to fly. We can drive to Phoenix. Plus, if we do it that way we can spend more time together. What do you think?" He smirked.

"I need to shower." I said getting up, trying to be sneaky about changing the subject.

"You never told me what you thought about us driving so we could spend more time together." He pointed out.

"Yay." I said, unenthusiastically.

"Are you not excited?" he asked, pouting. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." I patted his shoulder and waked to the bathroom. I swear, as I closed the door, I could hear Alice and Jasper laughing.

* * *

**Jrfan81- OOOOH burn… go Bella! **

**Brunette Girl: yeah… she was awesome… but overall this was a fluffy chapter…**

**Jrfan81- With all the drama we could throw at the readers I think this was necessary… **

**Brunette Girl: yeah you're probably right…**

**Jrfan81- When are you going to understand that I am always right?**

**Brunette Girl: NEVER!!! *runs away***

**Jrfan81- oh well I'm right… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – The Only Exception**

**Jrfan81: AAAAAAnd we're back!**

**BrunetteGirl: finally… you know it would've gone faster if you had just finished it like I told you to and not procrastinated.**

**Jrfan81: sure sure blame it on me… **

**Brunettegirl: but it is your fault!**

**Jrfan81: whatev. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

A few days later Edward and I were in the car on our way to Phoenix. We decided not to fly there as we both thought it would be too much for me to handle. We had talked for the first part of the trip, mostly about his driving because he is a crazy driver. He kept looking over at me while he was driving and he went entirely too fast. After a while we had lapsed into silence and I started to think about what had happened a few days earlier

when Edward had surprised me with a trip to his special place, the meadow.

_*Flashback*_

_ "This place is amazing Edward," I commented in awe as I took in the meadow. It was just like the one in my dream, but it was real._

_ "I come here when I need to think. I don't think I've ever shown this place before," he said thoughtfully._

_ "Well, I'm honored to be the first," I answered smiling. I walked over to the center of the meadow, sat down, and motioned for Edward to follow. In the blink of an eye he was sitting next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder._

_ "We need to talk, Bella," he said quietly. I pulled away and looked at him confused._

_ "About what?" I asked slowly. He sighed._

_ "The very first day we met." I looked away quickly._

_ "I'd rather not," I told him. He shook his head._

_ "No, we need to talk about it," he said firmly. "Bella, there's something you have to understand. When I said I could kill you, I really did mean that at any moment I could snap and you would die. There's something you don't know. You are like my own personal brand of heroin. It's so… intoxicating. I have to be careful not to let my hunger get the best of me when I'm around you. Ever. When I came across your scent that first day, I almost ruined everything." He looked away from me, ashamed. "I hadn't hunted in two weeks. If it were anyone else, I would have been able to resist, but it _was_ you. You will _never_ understand how I feel about that day. I almost killed you, and I would have succeeded if Alice and Esme hadn't pulled me off you." He looked back up at me. "You have them to thank for you being alive._

_ "Then on your first day of school, I had to make sure you thought that our first meeting was just a dream. I knew you wouldn't believe me very easily, since you had run out on my family, and pretty much said you never wanted to see any of them ever again. So I tried to make small talk, and failed. Then you asked me if we'd met before and I knew my cover was blown, but I have become such a good liar in my lifetime I told you we hadn't met, hoping you'd listen to me. When you said you had this perfect image of me but with black eyes, I almost lost that battle. I knew at some point you would realized that you were right and my family and I were just trying to convince you that is really_ was_ a dream, but I hoped that it would not come. But when I told you that it was nice meeting you and that I was sorry, I was talking about that day. _

_ "Then, when you came over that day to go through your clothes with Alice and I played that song, it was about you. I thought that I could help keep you away, save your soul, but I now realize that it's impossible, that you're in too deep." He looked down again._

_ "Edward, it's my choice who I fall in love with, not yours or anyone else's," I said gently. "Even if I am sacrificing my soul for you, its worth it, as long as you're here I'm fine." Edward's head snapped up._

_ "Bella, please don't say that. You know it's dangerous." I shook my head._

_ "It's too late. I love you," I whispered. _

_ "I suppose you're right," he said. "Anyway, when Newton asked you out, it was the first time I had ever really felt jealousy. Then when I found out where you were going I followed you, not trusting him. And it was a good thing I did." Edward stood up and started pacing, as I sat there watching him. "That boy is lucky he's still alive. I could kill him for leaving you alone in Port Angeles. When I saw you in those low lives' mind and what they were going to do, they're lucky that _they're_ still alive as well. When I saw you, with that knife to your throat, I just about ripped my car door off. And then, when you asked me what you kept saying to make me mad, I snapped and let it all out on you." He looked down at me. "Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you, it wasn't your fault, it was Newton combined with those low lives'. Know that is _was not you_ that made me mad." I nodded. "I felt terrible when you started crying and I could've died knowing that I was the one who made you cry. When you got out of the car at the restaurant and ran to Newton's arms, I couldn't take watching that, so I quickly left._

_ "When Monday rolled around I was determined to apologize and tell you about what I had seen, but you cut me off before I could get it out. I then heard Newton retelling the story and saw you run out of the lunch room; I wanted to be the one to comfort you so I went after you. Then you told me that you only had Newton and my family left in your life and it hurt to tell you the truth him. And when you yelled at me and walked away, I knew I had to change my clothes quickly and get to class. I saw the shock on your face when you saw that I was wearing dry clothes and I _knew_ that it had been a mistake to change. I already had many slip ups around you and I couldn't afford anymore, you were bound to start putting the pieces together sometime soon." Edward walked back to the spot where he had been sitting and sat back down. "I went to school the next day and saw your truck sitting in the parking lot so I decided to give you a ride whether you'd want one or not," He told me smirking. "Then I almost ripped someone's head off when you asked Newton to the girls' choice dance, but you need to realize that jealousy is new to me," he added when I looked at him in shock._

_ "When Alice was done getting you ready, you don't know how hard it was to think that you were getting ready for Newton, and not me. But, when I saw you sitting by yourself, I knew that then was the time to step up and show you that Mike was a jerk who you needed to get away from." I gasped dramatically. "What?" he asked._

_ "You said Mikes first name!" I said giggling._

_ "Yeah, don't get used to it. Anyway" he said looking at the trees ahead, "I knew instantly when _Newton _realized you were dancing with me and it made me happy, but then I felt bad when you two got in a fight. I had planned on sitting in the parking lot until I knew you were safely home because I didn't trust Newton, and I'm glad I waited. When I heard you say that you were leaving, I silently thanked God that I stayed. I just about died when you asked what was wrong with my family, about us doing miraculous things. You were so close to figuring everything out." He stopped in mid sentence and turned to look at me. "You are much more observant than I would have ever imagined." I blushed and looked down. "But I didn't say it was a bad thing._

_ "Then, that day, when you got into the accident, I truly thought that you were dead by the angle that Tyler's van hit the car. I was so scared that you were dying and I didn't think about what pulling the neighboring car would do. Hell, I didn't think you would even notice that it moved. You had just been in an accident; you shouldn't have noticed the car moving. I knew I was going to have to come clean sometime, and not just about my family, but everything. I decided that I needed to confess the fact that I loved, and it just happened to be that day in the hospital. It freaked you out when I told you though, so I thought that maybe you didn't believe me. I had to make sure that you knew the truth. _

_ "When I took you to get your homework the next day, I knew you were going to flip on Newton. You will never understand the satisfaction I had when you tried to go after him, but I had to be the bigger person and hold you back so you wouldn't kill him. But the car ride back to the house was _not _what I expected. I remembered what you said about the dreams you had been having and then you said you loved me, and I _knew_ that then was the time to come clean"_

"_I'm glad you did," I told him. _

"_Me too, and now you know everything from the first day I met you and you haven't run away yet." He tilted his head to the side._

"_Do you want me to run away?" I asked confused_

"_No, but you should. Any normal human would be terrified at the fact of almost having been killed by a vampire, but you… I wonder about your sanity sometimes Bella," he joked. "But there is another thing I should tell you." He looked away._

"_And that is…?" I prompted. Edward sighed._

"_Those dreams you had. I… played those scenarios out in my head while I watched you sleep a couple nights. After you explained them to me, I realized that I had done something I had never done before._

"_I talked to Carlisle about it. He has this theory about our power expanding as we grow 'older'" he said using air quotes. "He believes that my mind reading power has expanded to project whatever scenarios I play in my head to humans." I stared at him, when he finally looked up._

"_So, what you're telling me is that you were the one who told me all along? I mean the _real_ you, not the dream you," I asked slowly. He nodded._

"_Exactly."_

"_Wow," I said looking up at the sky. I felt a rain drop hit my face._

"_Well I guess we should get home before you get sick," he said as I wiped my face._

"Bella? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet," Edward said pulling me away of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just not look forward to going to my mom's house with out her there. It just seems weird." He nodded.

"It probably will but don't worry," he said as he grabbed my hand, "I'll be there to help you with whatever you need me for." I smiled.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" He smirked.

"Well I have a general idea," he said, and I smacked his arm lightly.

"Don't go getting a big head now," I advised and he just grinned at me. "It's too late isn't it?"

"Probably."

**Jrfan81: And that's a wrap!**

**BrunetteGirl: We hope it was worth the wait!**

**Jrfan81: which wasn't my fault.**

**BrunetteGirl: Yes it was. **

**Jrfan81: I can't help it my computer broke.**

**BrunetteGirl: It's still your fault.**

**Jrfan81: Whatever… please review anyways…even if it's to tell us that it wasn't worth the wait…**

**BrunetteGirl: Which is her fault!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Come Home Soon**

**Jrfan81: Oh my gosh It's been sooo long. How long has it been sis?**

**BrunetteGirl: ummm… almost a year?**

**Jrfan81: seriously? That can't be right.**

**BrunetteGirl: no it's right. I just checked.**

**Jrfan81: Oh boy. *Hides from rotten fruit being thrown***

**BrunetteGirl: Is there room for me too? *Ducks down* Here's the chapter please stop throwing fruit!**

"Edward, I have a question," I said slowly.

"Okay," he responded, a little confused. I looked over at him thoughtfully.

"Why did you come with?" I asked. Edward looked back at me more confused than ever.

"I thought you wanted me to be with you." I laughed.

"No, no, what I meant was why are you going to Arizona? Don't you, like, sparkle in the sun?" I asked, trying and failing not to sound like an idiot. He smirked.

"Yes, it's true I can not go out in the sun in public. And yes, I do sparkle," he said in a mocking tone. "But I'm here to help you. Plus, think about how long it would have taken you to get here. It might have only taken most of the day for me, but with the way you drive, you probably wouldn't have even gotten out of Washington." I glared at him, making his smirk a full blown smile.

"Again, I ask, why did you come?" I joked. We lapsed back into the silence we had most of the ride. It wasn't awkward. Nothing was ever awkward between us really. Well, except for my clumsiness, and the fact that he looked like a Greek God and I looked less than average. But other than that, it was comfortable between us. I didn't pretend to be anything I wasn't and neither did he.

By nine o'clock, we pulled up to the hotel. Edward insisted on carrying everything in. It was only two bags and my pillow, but still, it made me feel a little useless. We checked in and the first thing I did was shower. Being in a car for more than six hours always bothered me. Something about being cramped into a small car with limited room to move didn't seem to be my style. I took the hottest shower I possibly could, hoping that it would unknot my entire body.

After wasting as much hot water as I could, I got out of the shower. When I got out of the bathroom after getting dressed I saw that Edward had ordered me room service. I walked over and found a note next to the plate.

_Bella,_

_I went out to hunt for a while. I shouldn't be gone very long. _

_I love you,_

_Edward_

I smiled. Always so thoughtful, and thinking of me. I slipped the note into my bag, hoping to be able to look back on a moment that I was happy when my whole life had been turned upside down.

Pushing that thought away, I went over to the food on the table and smiled. On the plate sat scrambled eggs and toast, my favorite food of all time. The first day of school every year, my mom made scrambled eggs and bacon for me. _Just not my senior year,_ I thought. I shook my head, trying to get all thoughts of my mom out of my head.

Needing a distraction, I went and turned the T.V. on. I flipped through the channels. While watching _Project Runway_, there was a soft knock at the door. Scrambling, I got up and ran to the door. Just to be safe, I looked through the peep hole on the door and smiled. I whipped open the door and saw Edward standing there with a dozen red roses in his hand.

"I thought you deserved some beautiful flowers to match you're ultimate beauty," He said softly. I blushed.

"Well, come in before someone thinks something different is going on here," I mumbled.

"Sorry I took so long. It's a lot harder to hunt out here then in Forks," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I was actually occupied by TV for once in my life," I told him.

"Well, that's good then. So, about tomorrow," he began, "I won't be able to go with you tomorrow morning you know." I nodded. "But if you need anything, I will be just a phone call away."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" he whispered. I nodded.

"I think this is something that I need to do by myself. It's kind of like when I went through Charlie's things."

"Okay," Edward said and wrapped his arms around me. "You don't need to put up a face with me." I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I'm just trying to get over crying. I'm sick of feeling like this," I explained.

"Bella, you have to give yourself time. You did lose both of your parents. I don't think that there is anyone out there who would move on and get over this so fast. Don't push yourself because it will make it ten times harder to feel better about this." What he had said was true and I already knew that was what I had to do, but I couldn't bring myself to feel better. I felt like it was somehow my fault that I didn't get to say goodbye because I had refused to go to see my dad in Forks, and I that hadn't convinced my mom to take the same flight instead of taking two. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and fought to keep them from spilling over. _No,_ I told myself,_ not anymore. No more crying!_ As if sensing my emotions, Edward pulled me tighter to his chest and hummed a familiar melody. In no time at all, I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache. Sitting up was a bad idea. As soon as I moved, my head pounded like crazy. I groaned and fell back down onto my pillows. Lying there, I realized there was a lack of boyfriend in the room.

"Edward?" I called out. No response. Slowly sitting up, I curse quietly at the pounding in my head. I stood up and went to my bag. Digging around, I looked for my medication for my headaches. I knew Carlisle had given me some but I didn't know if I had packed it. My hands finally came into contact with a round bottle and I sighed in relief. I quickly took a pill and went over to my phone. The screen lit up the moment I reached for it.

"Hello?" I answered, not knowing the number.

"Hello, love," Edward said from the other end. I smiled.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Carlisle called me back to Forks for a few hours. Something came up and he wanted to talk to me about them. Don't worry; I should be back before you get done," he assured me.

"Okay, take your time. I have no idea how long I'm going to be anyway."

"Alright. I left my car for you so don't you even think about walking to your mom's house. The keys are on the desk," he told me.

"Okey Dokey. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Like I said, take your time. And I'll be waiting for that phone call."

"I love you," I whispered, blushing.

"As I love you," he said back to me. "And please be safe." With that he hung up. I quickly got dressed, thinking about him every moment, and left the hotel. I couldn't believe that he had left me his precious car. This thing, other than me it seemed like, was his whole life! He was a brave man leaving it in the hands of the clumsiest person in the universe. Taking extra caution, I drove ten miles per hour under the speed limit making people extremely angry. It took me no time to get to her house. Once I had pulled up, I shut the car off and sat there. I couldn't do it; it was too much to soon. What if Renee had a letter written like Charlie had? I didn't think I could handle another letter like that. After sitting in the car for almost an hour, debating if I should actually do get out of the car and get this over with, I finally decided to go through with it. I slowly got out of the car and stared at the house. _Well, it's now or never,_ I told myself. Staring at the familiar sidewalk the whole way to the door, I took my time, taking in every last detail about the place where I had lived most of my life. Once I got to the door, I stood there, not wanting to look up because I knew that the house was empty on the inside and that my mom wouldn't come out and comfort me.

I finally look up at the door and my heart stopped. Taped to the door was a foreclosure notice and the door had been locked down completely. I quickly ran to the front window and looked inside. My blood went cold. _Everything_ inside the house was gone, as if it had never existed. I felt as if my whole world was ending. I tried my hardest to get to the car before completely collapsing, but that didn't happen. In the middle of the sidewalk, I fell to the ground, sobbing. I sat there, in front of my mother's house, crying for what seemed like forever. Then out of nowhere, Edward was there, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella, shh, it's okay," he murmured. "Come on; let's go back to the hotel." He lifted me off the ground and carried me to the car, and took me back to the hotel where I cried for hours. I lay on the bed in his arms as assured me that everything was going to be alright and that he would figure everything out.

"No," I said, pulling away and standing up, "you're not because I'm going home. I'm done here in Phoenix and I don't want to be here anymore. All this place is is bad memories that I don't want in my life anymore," I said through my tears.

"Bella you're not thinking clearly right now," he began, but I cut him off.

"You're wrong, I am thinking clearly and I want to go home," I told him, sounding like a whining five year old. "You don't understand how hard it is for me to be here, Edward. This place is like a disease. I can't function right here. When I'm in Forks, I don't have any connection to what happened. Because I have a history here its harder to say goodbye. I don't want to have to feel like I'm trying to live like my mom was still alive. That's how I feel being here. I just want everything to be different. I don't need to have these thoughts of 'what if' stuck in my head," I ranted.

"What are you talking about? What 'what if' thoughts?" he asked quietly.

"What if I had spent more time with Charlie?" I said, now pacing across the hotel room. "What if I had talked to him more? What if I had convinced my mom to fly together? What if I had gotten a chance to say goodbye?" I whispered the last one.

"Bella, you can't change the past," he told me. "Stop thinking 'what if' because you can't change things that have happened or things that you feel you should have done." I stared at him from across the room. "We can leave right now if you want, but you need to know that the only thing you can change is the future, not the past." I gave up and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not always right," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ok, fine, then why do you always have to sound like a greeting card?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry; you'll never get bored of it," he told me smirking. I smacked him lightly and went to pack my things to head back to Forks, to head back home. I was leaving Phoenix behind for good.

**BrunetteGirl: I think they stopped throwing things at us. **

**Jrfan81: Maybe that means they liked the chapter. *Stands up* I think it's safe to come out *Gets hit in the face by a tomato* or maybe not**

**BrunetteGirl: haha. That was awesome. **

**Jrfan81: You just wait I'll get you when you least expect it sister. So not nice.**

**BrunetteGirl: No one said I was. **

**Jrfan81: I'm just gonna go wash this off *walks off***

**BrunetteGirl: And you review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: We Were Destined To Explode**

**Brunettegirl: you guys should be proud of us!**

**Jrfan81: yeah, this time we didn't wait a year.**

**Brunettegirl: speaking of that year, do we still have readers? **

**Jrfan81: didn't we get like one review?**

**Brunettegirl: yes… it made me cry…**

**Jrfan81: DO NOT MAKE HER CRY AGAIN I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT AGAIN! Anyway, here is the new chapter!**

**Liar, Liar**

With Phoenix behind me, I felt like everything was starting to fall into place. I spent more and more time at the Cullen house, and less time with my human friends. After what had happened with Mike, everyone seemed to avoid me. Now that I was back to school, everyone was shocked because I was hanging out with the ever so secret Cullen family. People started avoiding me, but I was fine with it. I've never been a big fan of having a lot of people around me and/or staring at me.

They were also shocked at the couple that had formed. Every single day, Edward walked me to class. We held hands in the hallway, and we were constantly together. If you didn't know our relationship, you would have said that it was a relationship that would fail in the first few weeks. But that wasn't the case. We knew what we wanted and no one was getting in the way of it.

The only thing that still hadn't happened was that we still hadn't kissed. Every time we tried, someone would interrupt us and Edward wasn't a fan of PDA. Every single chance we had was ruined and we had zero time to ourselves while being in the Cullen household. I mean, when you have a house full of vampires with amazing hearing, they know when to wreck a good moment. But something like that didn't matter that much. I had someone who cared about me and would do anything for me and I would do the same if it came down to it. We didn't need to have something like that hanging over us. It was nice to see a relationship that worked without needing a kiss.

The only bad thing I found about hanging out with the Cullen's, was that Rosalie didn't care for me much. Whenever I was around, she would give me dirty looks. I had no idea what I had done to make her hate me so much. I would hang out and Edward would make me dinner, and she would complain about the smell. Edward would put on some music in his room, she complained about how loud it was. Hell, I would be reading a book and she would complain about my presence. No matter what I did, there was no pleasing that girl. Finally I just gave up trying to make her happy. It just wasn't going to happen.

On one of our many dates, Edward asked me what was going on between the two of us.

"You don't know?" I asked jokingly. He smiled.

"Honestly I don't. I was hoping you could fill me in," he responded.

"Neither do I. It's a mystery to me."

"She's not normally this hard to read. She's such an airhead sometimes that I can usually figure her out right away."

"Why are you so concerned?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's kind of discouraging that she doesn't approve of you," he stated.

"It doesn't bother me very much," I told him. "Let's not talk about her anymore. Let's talk about your past. I'm curious about what's happened in your long life," I said changing that subject. When I mentioned his past, his became very guarded.

"What do you want to know?" he asked slowly. I thought for a minute.

"Has there been anyone before me? I mean, you've lived for a long time, and," I began, but was cut off by him shaking his head.

"It has only been you and it will only be you." I blushed and asked another question.

"What's the hardest part of living forever?" There was a moment of silence. He grabbed my hand on the table and began to play with my fingers.

"The hardest thing is watching those you love grow old and not be able to say goodbye to them before they die." After that we sat in silence. I felt like I had wrecked the mood with that question so I stopped asking questions. Once I had finished eating, we left the restaurant. As usual, he walked me to the car door. When I was waiting for him to open it like always, he spun me around into the car and kissed me. At first, he seemed unsure if he could keep his control, then when it seemed like he could take it, he deepened the kiss. Too soon in my eyes, he pulled away. I was breathless and gasping for air. He seemed to be the same even though I knew he didn't need air.

"Don't forget, I love you," he whispered when we caught our breath. The entire way back to my house, he held my hand and neither of us could stop smiling. When we pulled into the driveway, I couldn't bare to leave the car and be alone in the house. As if sensing my thoughts, he asked, "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" I smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I would love that." We walked to the house hand in hand. When I was changed and ready for bed, I found him already stretched out across my bed, smiling widely at my pajamas. Most of my p.j.'s were baggy t-shirts and flannel bottoms. I never really cared what they looked like. "Don't go there," I warned. I snuggled up next to his cold body and felt like this was the perfect moment. We lay in each others arms, just taking in the moment that we had to ourselves. No one was around to listen, or interrupt. It was just us. It was nice to have this time.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the only person who will be at school tomorrow is Rosalie. The rest of us are going hunting," he informed me. I nodded. I didn't like the idea of having him not with me but it was for the best. He needed to hunt. It was a fact of life I had learned to accept. So I made up for him being gone and focused on now.

When I awoke the next morning, I found myself alone in my bed. He was gone hunting. _Great, a day alone_, I thought grimly. I got ready, only half trying to make myself look descent. When he was gone, I could've cared less what I looked like.

The day went slowly, every class dragging on and on. I felt like I had lost fifteen years of my life just being in one class. I sat down at a different table than usual, not wanting to see Mike, or anyone else for that matter. I sat alone because all of the Cullen's, but Rosalie, had gone hunting today. I didn't understand why she didn't go, but she said she would rather go alone this time. I starred at my lunch, not really wanting to eat. Everything was wrong when Edward was gone. I never had an appetite, I never participated like normal in class, I didn't talk, and I definitely wasn't happy.

I looked up when a shadow came over my table. I gaped as Rosalie sat down next to me. Whoa, back up a second, didn't she hate me? It freaked me out even more when she _smiled_ at me. Holy crap, was it opposite day?

"Hi, Bella," She said.

"Hey, Rosalie, what's up?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you alone," She said, getting serious.

"Is that why you didn't go with them?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me confused.

"You didn't go hunting because you wanted to talk to me." Rose nodded.

"Yes, that is why. I just wanted to talk to you without Edward or Alice interfering," She told me.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Bella, trust me on this; you will be a lot safer and a lot happier without Edward. Alice saw that you are going to die if you stay with him." I starred at her.

"Rosalie, you have _never_ talked to me before and have _never_ shown any kind of care for me. Why should I believe you?"

"Just trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about. This isn't the first time that this has happened," She said. I starred at her, confused.

"I don't understand," I said quietly.

"Bella, you think, that in Edward's hundred and some years of being alive, that you are the only girl he's ever been close to? You don't think he's never told another girl that he loves her?"

"You are lying," I whispered, "There was nobody before me. He told me." At that moment, I felt my whole world crashing down around me. The one thing left in my life that was worth living for, had just lost all meaning.

"I know what I am talking about, Bella," She repeated. "I've known Edward for a long time; I should understand how he works by now." I smiled weakly, feeling the tears coming. "Are you okay, Bella?" I nodded and got up.

"I'll see you later, Rosalie," I said leaving the school and going towards my car. When I got into the drivers seat I let it all out. I cried knowing what I would have to do, and how it was going to kill me. I couldn't lose another person: Renee, Charlie, Mike (though I wasn't so mad about that one), and now Edward. I soon realized misery loved me. I was destined to be miserable for the rest of my life.

When the tears slowed I drove to the Cullen's, and sat in the car, waiting for Edward to return from his trip. I put on a pair on sunglasses to hind the fact that I had been crying, though I knew he would be able to tell. My face was streaked with tears, my nose was red and stuffed, and my voice probably wouldn't help my case, either. Plus who wears sunglasses in Forks? It's never sunny!

Alice must have seen that I was there. I sat for only a half an hour before they were back. Edward had a puzzled look on his face, but then smiled at me when I got out.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, jokingly. I smiled a little bit then looked down. "What's wrong?" he said taking a step towards me.

"I'm fine." I assured him, "We just, uh, need to talk, _alone_." I said. He nodded looking confused and got into my car. I drove to my house in silence, not ready to tell him yet. When I pulled in the drive way, Edward opened my door before I had even stopped the car. I smiled weakly at him, still wearing the sunglasses. I got out and unlocked the front door. This was going to be hard. _Can you even do it?_ I asked myself. _Well, time to find out._ I waved for him to follow and went into the living room, sitting the Charlie's recliner, so Edward had to sit on the sofa. He looked at me patiently. I took a deep breath and began.

"Edward, I- I- I don't think it's such a good idea for us to be together anymore." I watched his face go from pleasant to confusion.

"I don't think I understand," he said slowly.

"I don't think it's good for me or for you. You need to be with someone more like _you_, and I need to be with someone more like_ me_. We're like fire and gasoline. I'm no good for you; you're no good for me. If we stay together, we'll only bring each other pain and sorrow." I could feel the tears coming, but I held them back. "I want to break up," I said looking away.

"Bella, you can't be serious." He said, moving to kneel in front of me, taking my hands. I made sure that our eyes couldn't make contact. I would lose it all if I looked in his eyes. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. "Well, if that is what you want." I nodded again; I didn't want him to hearing my betraying voice. I felt his hands slide away from mine as he whispered, "I won't bother you again then." He gently kissed my forehead, and silently left. I fell to the ground and sobbed when I was sure he was gone. I didn't move for hours, just lying there on the ground. I couldn't muster the strength to get up. I wanted to lay there and think about how I had just broken both of our hearts. I was a terrible person. How could I have done this to Edward? He was the only thing that kept me going in life. What was I supposed to do without him?

_Act like You're fine, Bella, don't let anyone see how it's killing you_, a voice in my head told me. _Pull yourself together because Alice is going to show up soon to yell at you and then take you shopping. That will be enough to endure._

**Brunettegirl: If anyone can spot the country song I used in here will automatically become awesome.**

**Jrfan81: wait, you used a country song in here?**

**Brunettegirl: Yup! And the title is not used but a line from the chorus is. That song is my new favorite song! Tis so Bella and Edwards relationship!**

**Jrfan81: …. ANYWAY, please please PLEASE review people! 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Up In Flames**

**Brunettegirl: boy oh boy has it been a long time!**

**Jrfan81: Yeah it has! Why did it take so long?**

**Brunettegirl: I found a job, went back to school, got sick, went to school, went to work, etc. I've been busy!**

**Jrfan81: Well at least we have a chapter for them! Enjoy!**

Alice pulled through on my previous thoughts. She showed up after she was done hunting and yelled at me. She told me how stupid I was for breaking up with him and how she didn't understand why I did in the first place. When she calmed down I explained that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. She accepted that and then suggested that we go shopping to drown out the pain. And for once, she was right. Shopping actually helped me feel better. It didn't fix my broken heart, but it made me forget about what I did.

I didn't see him at school. Alice had informed me that she hadn't seen him since their hunting trip and had heard nothing from him. I hadn't expected to talk to him. Not after what I did. So I distracted myself with homework and such to forget about him. Sometimes it worked, other times it didn't. There were days that I found myself thinking about his eyes, or his smile. I would have to leave where ever I was to be alone because I couldn't take being in a group of people.

Alice helped with the distracting. She was constantly taking me places. One day was shopping; another was seeing a movie, going to a museum in Seattle. No matter what it was, it was always something different.

The day we went to Seattle, she started asking questions.

"Can I ask why you broke up?"

"No Alice, you can't," I said my voice lifeless.

"Well unless you tell me, this is going to be a long trip home," she commented. And as promised, it was a long trip home. She should have known that I wasn't going to talk about him. It was too soon. Maybe when I was on my death bed I'd tell her, but until then I was keeping my mouth shut. The hour ride seemed longer no that no one was talking. It dragged on forever. I sighed with relief when we hit the Forks city limits. In about 10 minutes, Alice would have no hold on me and I would be free.

"Bella, you're my best friend and Edward is, more or less, my brother. And I just so happen to see the future and I know that you two are meant to be together. Why won't you just tell me what happened?" she asked again.

"Because maybe I don't want too!" I yelled. "Did you ever think that maybe I just don't want to talk about it? That maybe it hurts too much?" She stared at me, obviously trying to find something to say, but not finding the words. The last few minutes, neither of us said anything. When she pulled into my drive way, I quickly got out and walked to the house.

"Bella!" She called from behind me. I turned around and saw that she had my purse. She handed me the bag and went for her car. Before she got into her car, she turned and said, "One thing you should remember when it comes to Edward; he doesn't let go of things very easily. He probably won't be around for a while. Oh, and like I said before: you two are meant to be together. Don't bet against me on that one because you won't win." With that she got in her car and drove away, leaving me alone in my front yard. For a few minutes, I couldn't move. What she had said hit me hard. Even if we could get past what had happened between us, would he forgive me? Would he even listen to me or would he walk away forever being an emotional wreck?

I finally came to my senses and walked into the house and went straight to bed. It seemed like I hadn't gotten a good night sleep since we broke up. Even though I slept through the night, at least ten hours, I woke up exhausted, like I never actually went to bed. I pinned it on some nightmares I was having. All of them had to do with him, and I would never wake up and stop the dream, as if I was punishing myself for what I did.

I knew what happened between us was right. That it needed to happen. I was willing to bet against a psychic vampire. I knew what was best for me, Alice didn't. And if we were meant to be together, why did he lie to me? Why didn't he tell me about the first girl? Was he embarrassed about what happened with her and that's the reason he didn't tell me?

Well, whatever the reason, it didn't matter now. What happened happened and no one could change what had become of their relationship.

_But what if you knew that Rosalie was lying and this is your way of making yourself miserable? _A voice in the back of my head said. Whatever the reason was, it was done. And there was no one who was going to change my mind. No matter what happened.

A week went by uneventfully. Edward didn't show up for class the entire time, leaving me alone in almost all of my classes. I didn't complain because if he didn't see me, I didn't see him. Alice, on the other hand, I saw a lot of, and all she had to say was how stupid I was for not getting back together with him. I learned to ignore her and just live my life.

"Well, now that it looks like you're finding a way to tune me out, I'm leaving," she announced. We were at my house, studying in the living room. Actually, it was more like _I _was studying and she was tutoring me in every single subject.

"Okay," I said, getting up and stretching.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our shopping Saturday shopping trip!" she exclaimed. I groaned.

"Do we have to go this weekend? Can't we skip just one Saturday?" I whined.

"NO WE CANNOT! That is a sin Miss Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Be up bright and early!" She said and bounced out of the house. I cleaned up the mess in the living room and headed upstairs. I took a long, hot shower to unwind from the week. I might not have done as much as usual, but it was still stressful. I hated having to constantly prepare myself to see him and put on a face to show him that I was fine and nothing was wrong. It was nerve wracking.

After I got out of the shower, I went straight to bed, hoping tonight would be the night I actually slept. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming only of Edward as usual…

A loud crash woke me up a few hours later. I sat up straight, not making a sound, straining my ear to hear what was going on down stairs. When all I heard was silence, I slowly crept towards my door. I put my hand on the door handle and instantly jerked back, screeching in pain. The handle was burning hot. I quickly felt the door and it felt almost as hot as the handle. I went into full panic mode. If the house was on fire like I thought it was, the only way out was to jump out the window. Which was on the second floor. With a concrete sidewalk underneath it.

I ran over the window and threw the window open. I looked down and freaked out about how long the drop was. During my freak out, the door went up in flames, bringing the fire into my room. Swallowing my fear, I started climbing out the window. I swung my legs out, and held onto the edge fearing the fall that was about to come. As the room grew brighter with flames, I finally decided that it was my life or my ankle, and dropped to the ground. When I hit the concrete, my ankle gave out, as expected, and I rolled into the yard. I scrambled back towards the street on my hands and knees, trying to put as much distance as possible between me and the burning house. I turned around and stared at my dad's house, almost completely engulfed in flames. The only thing I had left of my parents was now burning in front of me.

When the house was no longer able to be saved, the fire department finally showed up and attempted to put the flames out. After battling with the fire for a few hours, the got the house completely fire free. They took care of my burned had and told me I had twisted my ankle. That was the only information I took in. I stared at the burned house, in complete shock about what happened. The fire chief told me it started out side. Someone had doused the side of the house with lighter fluid.

I don't know what was more shocking: the fact that my house had burned down, or the fact that someone had intentionally burned it down with me in it. He asked if there was anyone who would have any motive to do something like this but my mind came up blank. I hadn't made any enemies while here in Forks.

Carlisle and Alice showed up soon after that and took me to their house. The entire way they tried to comfort me, but nothing worked. One thing I did notice was that they were both on edge, as if waiting for something to happen. But, when I asked, they played it off as nerves about what had happened to my house.

I went straight back to sleep. I couldn't take in anything more after seeing that and I just wanted to be left alone. The only thing I dreamed about was fire and, the usual Edward dreams. Combined, it turned out to be a weird dream. He seemed to be in the fire, as if I had lost him forever in the process of my house burning down.

_ "Bella!" A musical voice called, breaking my fire filled dream. _

_ "Edward?" I called, following the voice. I found him in our meadow, standing in the middle looking more breath taking than usual._

_ "Are you alright?" he said coming towards me. I backed away from him when he came to close for comfort. "I'm sorry," he whispered and moved further away from me._

_ "I'm fine," I explained, looking him straight in the eye. "I got out before I could get seriously hurt." He nodded slowly._

_ "Bella, I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." _

_ "You can't protect me from everything, you know that right?" I asked seriously._

_ "That's not who I am. I can't watch you get hurt and not get involved with the situation. Please know that I'm here for you if you need me," he told me. I nodded. "And Bella, please tell me what I did wrong to make you fe-."_

I sat up straight, drenched in sweat. I actually wished that I would have a dreamless sleep for once so I wouldn't have him entering my dreams whenever he felt like it. There was a reason why we weren't together anymore, and I didn't want him to come into my dreams and making my life miserable knowing that we couldn't be together. It just wasn't something that I wanted to deal with.

When I couldn't go back to sleep, I decided to write some. Alice of course, already knew that I would want to and supplied me with a notebook and pens.

"Thank you, Alice," I said out loud, knowing she could here me. I sat down and stared at the blank pages before me. Something then came to me and the pen flew faster than I could think.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Yeah._

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

It came more naturally than it should have. After I read it through, I realized I missed Edward more than I let myself believe. I kept telling myself that it was better and that I would get over him as fast as I fell in love with him, but that was easily proved wrong. I need him in my life to be happy, as sick as that sounds. Once I believed that I didn't need a man to be happy, but after I met the love of my life, I realized that I was extremely wrong. I needed him more than I needed anything else in my life and considering my life was dramatically changing from day to day, I wanted stability in my life. Maybe, I just needed to accept the fact that he lied to me, and forgive him. _Bella, what happened to that strong girl that you used to be, _a voice in the back of my head questioned. _She grew up and faced life and what's really out there, _I said back to it. _No, you're just scared of what might happen to you if he doesn't come back. That if he doesn't forgive you for how you over reacted, you'll have to live your life without him. Forever alone, not able to be with him._

I sat and stared at the wall, knowing that voice was right. I was scared that he was going to reject me if I tried to fix what happened. Everyday that I wasn't with him, I was wasting away. Although it had been a week, you could already see the difference in my face. I had lost weight, there were dark circles under my eyes and I didn't do anything at school. I showed up and went through the motions, but that was it. I knew what needed to be done, but part of me still knew that this was right for both of us. And _that_ was my final decision on the subject, and _no one_ could change my mind.

**Brunettegirl: SO my favorite part is coming up soon!**

**Jrfan81: Which is…?**

**Brunettegirl: YOU are going to find out when THEY find out! But I should warn you, it gets VERY loud in the Cullen house!**

**Jrfan81: TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW!**

**Brunettegirl: Well, you better hope I can get the chapter done fast enough! Bye until then guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Only One**

**Brunettegirl: Well, where is jrfan you ask? Good question. She didn't help me with this, and… yeah….After a long wait, here is chapter 24**

"By the way, we're still going on our shopping trip," Alice informed me. "We'll just have to go later than usual." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Alice, my house just burned down and you still want to go shopping?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, fine, whatever you want." It was probably a good idea to get me out of the house and get my mind off of Edward.

"Plus, we need to decorate your new room," she reminded me.

"New room?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, the one you'll be staying in now? At our house?"

"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot." Truth was, I was _trying_ to forget that my house was gone and I'd have to rebuild my life at the Cullen's house. Everything was going to have to be replaced. That's what made me not want to go more than usual. But, when the time came, I went without a fight. I was exhausted and just wanted to get it done.

Trying to keep my mind off of Alice's shopping trip, I walked around the second story of the house. There were six rooms; Alice and Jasper's, Emmett and Rosalie's, Esme and Carlisle, Edward, Mine, and Carlisle's office. I hadn't really paid much attention to the others rooms before. Not that I'd been all that observant when I was there. Both times I had stayed there I had been kind of distracted. With having a concussion and trying to recover from my parents deaths, then having Edward there to take up most of my time, I hadn't really looked around.

Edward. He hadn't come home since we broke up. I didn't blame him. Who would want to be in a house where they're ex was living? Personally, I wasn't going to complain.

I walked towards his door, and gently place my hand on the door handle. Did I dare go in? Who knows what kind of reaction I was about to get from going into his room. Slowly, I opened the door. I stared. The room was left untouched. If anything, it was a little dusty. I walked in and looked around. I had never really gotten a good look at his room before then. He had book shelves lining the walls, full of classic books. I looked through them and found my favorite book among them. I pulled _Wuthering Heights _and paged through the old book. The pages were worn and the corners were bent from being marked. I walked over to his bed and sat down. I began to read, falling back in love with the plot. But, I had to stop when I reached a certain part. It was hard for me to read, because, even though I was trying to sabotage my life, it was still true and would be forever.

"_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."_" I read aloud. I started crying and immediately moved the book away from my tears. I left the room, the book still open to that page, and went to get ready for Alice's shoppingpalooza.

Alice dragged me everywhere. We went clothes shopping, furniture shopping, paint shopping. She never brought up Edward, or what happened earlier in his room. Even though she wasn't there, I knew she had heard or seen me. I was glad she didn't because I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

We went to a mall somewhere in the state. Hell, I was so depressed that we could have been in Mexico for all I knew. As usual, she dragged me all over the place, buying me things I didn't want, and didn't need. But, by this point, I was used to it, and didn't really care.

Alice shoved me into the dressing room and kept throwing clothes over the door. Soon I was covered a pile of clothes.

"Alice that's enough!" I called to her and the throw of clothes stopped.

"You're right, I'll give you more when you're done with that," she said, and I saw her walk away from under the door. I sighed, grabbed an outfit off the ground and put it on. Didn't she see the future? Couldn't she see what every outfit was going to look like on me? Why did I _always_ have to try on piles of clothes?

"Alice," I heard from the other side of the dressing room door and froze. The voice I hadn't heard out loud in two weeks. Why was he here?

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Alice whispered, trying and failing to keep his presence secret.

"I'm going insane without her, Alice!" he told her. I quickly changed out of what she had thrown at me to try on. Didn't he know that I was right around the corner?

"Well, what do you want me to do? I've already tried to change her mind and I can't figure out why she's so set on not being with you," she replied, angrily. Alice obviously didn't care that I was just in the dressing room. When I finally got my clothes back on, I took a deep breath.

"You didn't see anything? How could you _not_ see something like this?" he asked. Shaking his head he said, "It doesn't matter, I need to talk to her because I will not, _not_ have a say in this. Is she at the house?"

"Actually-" Alice began.

"Actually, I'm right here," I said bitterly, coming into view. The sight of him made me stop dead in my tracks. Edward looked terrible. His eyes were black, and he had the dark shadows under his eyes. His clothes looked like he had been wearing them since I broke up with him. _Wait,_ I thought, _those _were_ the clothes he had been wearing when we last spoke._

"Bella," he said surprised. "I didn't know you were here." I glared at him.

"Obviously." I looked over at Alice, "I'm going to look at bedroom furniture while you two finish up here." I started walking away before either of them could answer. I hadn't even walked past one department before Edward had caught up to me.

"Bella, we need to talk," he said stepping in front of me.

"No we don't," I replied stepping around him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Let go of me," I said through my teeth, looking down at my hand.

"No, we need to talk first." I looked up at him. He looked like he would cry if he could.

"Fine, but you only have three minutes before I scream and get the cops called on you," I told him. He starred at me in shock and let my wrist go.

"Bella, what happened to you? You never used to act like this."

"You want to know what happened to me? You," I stated, and he looked down at me, confused.

"I don't understand."

"You _lied_ to me, Edward. I thought you were above lying to me, but I guess I was wrong about you." I walked around him, and this time he didn't try to stop me. I walked all the way to the parking lot by the time he finally got to me.

"What do you mean I _lied_?" he asked.

"So I'm the only girl you've ever fallen for in your entire life? How did the first relationship end? Did you kill her? Did she finally figure out that she wasn't safe and run? She must have obviously meant a lot to you considering you had to lie about her," I spat. "She must have been the love of you life, but you weren't as _practiced_ as you are now. Must suck to have to feel like you've replaced her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bella, back up. Why are you talking like this?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

"First of all," I said, taking a step backwards, "I can talk however I want. Second, why should I be nice to someone who lied to me?"

"Bells, what are you talking about? You know you are the only girl I've ever loved. Why would you think otherwise?"

"But, Rosalie said-"

"_Rosalie told you this?_" he asked furiously. "Bella, _why_ on _earth_ would you listen to her?" I shook my head, starting to realize what an idiot I was.

"I have no idea," I whispered.

"Why would you want to through everything away over something she said?"

"Have you two made up yet?" Alice asked, skipping towards us.

"Alice, you go ahead and finish shopping with Bella, I have some 'Business' to attend to at home," he said. Moving quickly, he stalked out of the store.

"Uh-oh," Alice said, "She's in trouble!"

"Can we go home?" I asked, anxiously.

"Nope, we have to find you bedding!" Alice said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"You and Edward are back together," she stated. I shook my head.

"I actually never actually forgave him," I pointed out.

"What's there to forgive? You should know that he wouldn't lie to you like that." I sighed, ending to conversation. I quickly chose a bedding set, eager to get home. Fifteen minutes later we pulled into the driveway.

"How could you say that to her?" I heard Edward yell from the drive way.

"You knew what would happen if you let her in to our world! They're on to us Edward! Humans aren't supposed to know about us for a reason! You are breaking every rule there is!" Rosalie screeched back. I slowly walked up to the house, a little afraid to see what was going on inside. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. Emmett had Rosalie in a solid grip as she tried to get to Edward, and Jasper had Edward in a similar grip as he struggled to break free.

"I'll kill you for the Rose!" He screamed so loud I had to cover my ears. "How could you do this to me? Am I not allowed to be happy like the rest of the world? And how could you do this to her? You know how much she's been through! Why would you purposely hurt her like this?" I stood there in the doorway, practically invisible to the Cullen Family as they tried to break up the fight.

"That little human is not worth my life or anyone else's for that matter! I hate her Edward, don't you see that? Or are you just blind because you love her? I want her to be miserable forever or not in my life at all! She is going to expose us to everyone!" I gasped and everyone turned to look at me.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. She turned and glared at me.

"You have everything and you're throwing it all away just to be with him! You have a life! Your humanity, a real future! You can grow old and have children!" she screeched at me.

"You would think that I have everything but if I did, I wouldn't be here! The only good thing I have is Edward! My family was destroyed! My life was completely turned around in less than twenty four hours! You have Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. You have a family! I have no one left in my family! I am alone! So how dare you tell me that I have everything when the one thing I want is to just have my parents back, and that's something I can never have now! So you know what? I'll leave you to be a bitch and act like you have nothing, when you have something I would die to have!" I turned to leave, then turned back and said, "And I'm done. I'm done with you, and I'm done trying to be something I'm not. You get your wish Rose. I'll leave you guys alone. Forever," I finished and left the house. I ran off into the woods and fell apart. I really hadn't realized how much I missed my mom and dad until that moment. Rose made one thing clear to me: I really had nothing left in my life.

Edward followed me out there and pulled me into his arms. It felt good to be comforted by him. It may have been only a week but that didn't mean that I didn't miss him.

"Bella," Edward groaned. "None of what she said was true. She's only in this for what she can get out of it. She doesn't care about what she takes down in her path." He placed his cold hand on the side of my face and wiped away some of my tears.

"No, you don't have to explain anything to me Edward. I get it," I whispered. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as usual."

"But I now you're not fine, love," he whispered.

"You're right, I'm not fine. But how do you talk to someone who lives in a small town about something like this? I don't have any friends back in Phoenix and I barely have friends here. It's obvious that I can't talk to anyone about it. No one really understands what it's like to lose both parents and have to be one their own," I trailed off.

"You're right," He said. "I only remember losing my dad, I was to sick to realize my mom was gone. I never really gave them much thought until I was older. Carlisle had taken me in so I wasn't alone for very long. But none of the others lost their parents like you did, either. I would understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it. But if you need to talk, know that you can talk to me." I nodded.

"Ok, thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and relaxed into him.

"And you aren't leaving," he commented. "I'm not letting Rose ruin our relationship again. You are just as much apart of this family as she is."

"No, its better for everyone if I find a place to myself." He sighed.

"If that's how you want it to be, then I will help you find a place." I nodded and hugged him closer.

"I love you. And I'm sorry for what I did," I whispered, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. It's all behind us now. And I love you too."

**Jrfan81: I'M HERE!**

**Brunettegirl: Too late! Its done! **

**Jrfan81: AW MAN! **

**Brunettegirl: Anyway, please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Thanks To You**

**BrunetteGirl: I'm gonna make this commentary quick and painless. It's a short chapter. But it has a very crucial ending and there will be nothing said at the end from the peanut gallery this time. I'm sorry it took so long and hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter.**

I was having one of those days, when nothing went right. I ended up staying at one of my friends from school's house. Angela was nice enough to let me stay after I gave her an abbreviated version of what had happened between me and Rosalie. The only problem was, I was sleeping on her couch, and her family didn't really think it smart to wake me up for school, so I was late. I had gotten almost nine phone calls from Edward freaking out about me being late. I didn't blame him much though. Last time I was late I ended up in a car accident.

I looked like crap going to school because I had overslept. There were snickers coming form every direction, but Edward assured me that I looked beautiful. I knew he was lying. My hair was sticking up in almost every direction. Alice looked like she wanted to jump on me and fix it, but somehow, stayed where she was. My day probably would have gone better if she would have fixed my wardrobe fail. Then I wouldn't be worrying about how awful I looked. I mean, come on, I was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt that didn't match which added to my awful day.

Then, I failed a biology test. That one I blamed on Edward. I mean, who could focus with him sitting right there, watching your every move? He felt bad and tried to apologize, but I didn't let him know how upset the test actually made me. I knew if he understood how much it killed me, he would have persuaded our teacher to let me take it again, or give me some form of extra credit to make up for the failed test. Honestly, I probably would have exploded from all of the extra work.

Then, on top of all of that, I slipped on the way to my car after school. I once again hit an invisible patch of ice that no one else happened to slip on but me. Edward caught me before I hit the ground, but still, it added to my bad day.

Edward decided to drop the bomb that he had to go hunting, and would be gone for the rest of the night. That had absolutely wrecked my day. After he left, I realized how alone I was. What was I supposed to do with my time? He took up most of my day. He was always there. Most of my other friends dropped me after Edward and I broke up so there was no hanging out with them but that was a small matter.. I didn't really care about any of them anyways. I hated Mike and Jessica anyways. But everyone else believed the rumors that Mike had spread about me so I really didn't need them in my life anyway.

"I won't be very long," he assured me.

"I know. I just have nothing to do when you're not here," I told him.

"I'm just a phone call away if you need anything," he said, and kissed my forehead.

I went back to Angela's house and did my homework. When I was done with that, I cleaned their entire kitchen. It was practically sparkling by the time her parents got home. They thanked me and went on with their lives. I sat down and stared at the wall.

After sitting for an hour trying to figure out what to do, it hit me. I hadn't been to see my parents since their funeral. I packed up and drove over to the Forks cemetery. When I got there, I sat in the car, debating if I was going to be able to do this. Finally, after taking a deep breath, I got out and walked over to their graves. I sat down and stared at them. It was hard to sit there like this and not have them with me.

"Hi mom, hi dad," I said and cleared my throat. "It, uh, been a while. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come and see you more. I've been busy and don't have much for anything these days. Charlie, I actually have some bad news. Your house burned down. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen." I paused, trying not to completely break down. I could tell I was close to tears.

"Believe it or not, I actually like Forks. I should have come to stay with you earlier Charlie. The people here are so sweet and are very concerned about me being on my own. Everyone's been pitching in to help me. I've made some really good friends. Alice Cullen has become my best friend. She's crazy. She takes me shopping every weekend and tortures me into getting clothes and make up and all that stuff. I hate it but I love being with her. She's so passionate about everything she does. Its really entertaining sometimes, You guys would get a kick out of her. She's small, but boy does her attitude make up for her smallness.

"I met someone here, shocking right? His name is Edward Cullen. Mom, you wouldn't believe how hansom he is. You would be even more shocked to know that he actually really cares about me. He's perfect in almost everyway. I have yet to find a flaw in him and trust me; I've tried to find it. He never lets me down when it comes to anything. I really think you'd like him. He's a complete gentleman. He opens doors for me, pulls out my chair, and protects me from almost everything, including myself. He's polite, sweet as hell, and everything he does, he does it with me in mind. He is an _amazing_ musician too! Oh, he can play almost every instrument ever created! Sometimes when I'm having a bad day, or I'm really missing you guys, he plays for me. He is seriously a gift from heaven. I don't know what I did to deserve him." I smiled at the thought of him, and wiped away tears that had spilled over. "I want to spend to rest of my life with him and I think he feels the same way. I know that I'm young, and that you guys' got married young and it fell apart, but this seems to be the real deal. I miss him even when he's gone for more than an hour. That's probably not very healthy, but he's all I have left in my life. I've only known him for a short period, but I really think that he's the one. I love him more then you can imagine. And he seems to love me more than he probably should. I still have yet to figure out why, but he does. I'm as plain as it gets. There's really nothing special about me but he seems to think that I'm as perfect as he is.

"The only thing that is a problem is that he's a vampire. I know its crazy but it's true. I never thought that vampires were even real. But, he won't hurt me, and I'm not afraid. I trust him. He thinks I'm crazy for trusting him. There's just something about him that makes me feel safe. I know that he will protect me from anything that threatens me." I looked at the ground. This had been easier than I thought it would be. But it still wasn't easy.

"I really miss you guys," I whispered. "You don't understand how hard this really is for me. I try so hard to make myself presentable most days. Nobody understands what I'm going through because this has never happened in this town. I feel so alone sometimes, and I just feel like I can't go on." That was when I broke down. I sat there, sobbing, letting out everything that I had suppressed. I felt a pair of cold arms slip around me and I leaned into them.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay," Edward murmured in my ear. We stayed like sitting for about an hour, not saying anything, just, sitting. I hadn't realized how many emotions I had built up about my parents. I was angry at them for separating, and for leaving me here almost completely alone. I was grieving for them dying. I was confused as to what had actually happened with both of them. But mainly, I was happy they were finally together. I knew that Charlie had never really gotten over Renee. He was never one to talk about his feelings, but it was painfully clear.

Edward hugged me closer, as if sensing what was going through my head. I took a deep breath and continued my one sided conversation.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward," I said, holding to him for dear life.

"It's nice to meet you two. You have an amazing daughter and I love her very much," he said and kissed my forehead. He then pulled out two roses and handed them to me. I placed them on their graves and stood up. Edward put his arm around me as we walked back to my car. Without him there, I probably would have never left them. I would have lain on the ground waiting to join them. But that's why I loved him. He was always there for me, whether I thought I needed him or not. And that was enough for me to want to live with him forever.

"Thanks to you, I will never have to be alone," I whispered.

"I will always be here for you. Forever."

That was beyond shocking to hear. How could anyone be so stupid to think that something like that could be true? Seriously, come on, vampires aren't real everyone knows that. He couldn't believe how stupid Bella was. He knew she was gullible though, and it would have been easy for her to think that something like that was possible. But still, they were mythical creatures. Not. Real.

But, everything made sense. How had Edward moved the car that pinned Bella in the car? How was it that he always seemed to know what people were thinking? Or how his family was never at school on sunny days?

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. But, why would Bella stay with him if she knew he was a vampire? She should have run in the other direction when she found out what he was. But then again, Bella was far from normal.

**He finally had the leverage that he needed against that woman stealing jack ass. **

**Mike Newton could finally beat Edward Cullen at his own game.**


	26. FYI: Authors Note

**FYI**

**I DID CHANGE MY PEN NAME!**

**I now go by AwesomeSamster instead of Brunettegirl5502. Just wanted to let you know so you weren't confused when my stories update!**

**Much Love!**

**AwesomeSamster!**


End file.
